Frostbite
by PrincessT123
Summary: The snow peppers the ground lightly, the sun beats down through the dull sky, though there is no warmth found; and you wish to save your love though you cannot seem to save yourself. With every rose comes a thorn, but some thorns are hidden beneath beauty
1. Chapter 1

Frostbite

_Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the proverb in the first sentence, Rabindrath Tagore does_

**Ok, woot, woot, I've been putting this off for too long because I've been too busy writing for and if you want to check out my story, my pen name is Taigafantasy. Alright, let's get this party started! **

By plucking her petals, you do not gather the beauty of the flower.

I sipped my chocolate milkshake and stared mindlessly out the window of Chick-fil-a. "Hey Tenten," I heard Hinata say beside me. With raised eyebrows, I turned my head and prompted her to continue. "Do you want to go on the playground?" She inquired with an innocent face. I smiled and then shook my head.

"Remember last time we tried to go on there? We got kicked out. I'm surprised they even let us back in."

"That was five months ago." Hinata said with a grin. "But still," I continued. Hinata shook her head, her glossy, indigo hair falling over her shoulders and draping over her back. "Yeah, I know, but I was just trying to cheer you up. You look so sad." She took another sip and then looked at me expectedly. "I'm fine," I said with a sigh, "I'm just so tired."

"How can you be?" Hinata exclaimed, "You sleep all of the time!" I laughed softly and nodded my head. "Yeah, I know, but I guess I'm more comfortable in my dreams than I am here." Hinata pursed her lips and then shrugged. Then, we heard the sound of _Crazier _go off and we both started laughing. Half of the room turned their heads in our direction as Hinata took out her phone and then flipped it open.

"Hinata here," She answered. There was a pause and then her cheeks turned a soft pink. "Um," she said, covering her mouth and turning her back to me, "I'll be right there." I heard her whisper. I sighed and then crossed my arms.

Then, there was a click and she turned back to me with a wide grin. "Hey, um, that was my sister. She says she needs help washing the-"

"It was Kiba and you're going to go meet him, aren't you?" I interrupted. She hung her head and then nodded. "But you promised that we'd spend time together today." I complained. Hinata sighed. "I know," she said, covering her forehead with her palm, "But Kiba said he has something important to tell me."

"Then why didn't he tell you on the phone?" I pressed. She made a hurt face and then I sighed. "Never mind," I said, waving her away with my hand, "Go to your play mate." She smiled and then gave me a half hug before grabbing her milkshake and making her way to the door.

'Well, looks like it's just me and the cow.' I thought to myself as the guy in the cow costume made their way inside from advertising outside. "I should go home before mom finds out I left." I muttered to myself while grabbing my milkshake and hopping off the stool.

"First I get stuck watching my brothers, then Hinata ditches me and now it's storming." I mumbled under my breath as I made a sharp turn down an alley. Going through alleyways always scared the shit out of me but it was the fastest way to my house.

My russet locks spilled out of my bun and fell down my shoulders as I jogged down the grimy alley. I began to pant so I slowed to a walk and that's when I heard it. The sound of feet padding behind me. Then, I heard two more pairs join the first. I sped up and gripped the edge of my sleeves with my fingers tightly.

Then, I heard someone say in a gruff voice, "Where you going, toots?" My breath hitched and my knees buckled beneath me. I could feel a cold sweat break out on my forehead beneath my bangs and my hands started to tremble. "Leave me alone; I know taw kwon do." I threatened.

I could hear them chuckle behind me. The sound so bloodcurdling it made me want to puke. "Don't worry hun, we don't want to hurt you." The same man said.

"Yeah," another one chimed in, "It'll probably feel good, what we're going to do to ya'." I swallowed and began to rack my brain for some self defense moves when one of them grabbed me from behind. I screamed and then grabbed my right fist with my left hand and then jabbed my elbow into his gut. "I said leave me alone!" I shouted as he fell to the floor.

"Get that bitch." I heard him say from the ground where he lay, clutching at his stomach. I took a shaky breath and began to run. I could hear two pairs of feet pounding against the ground behind me and relief flooded through me at the thought of one of them gone.

"Hey, get back here and show us your tits!" One demeaned. I gnashed my teeth and sped up, gripping the side of my jeans. I was never good at running-I had asthma. So, as you could imagine, I began to slow. I pushed further but my legs protested, giving out from under me and letting me fall to the ground.

"Hn," One said, "You're no match for us." I heard the other laugh and then swallowed as another pair of footsteps began to echo through the alley. Tears prickled in the corner of my eyes and I shut them tightly as their meaty hands gripped my long sleeved shirt and then began to unbutton it.

"Damn," The man behind him said, "Those things are pretty decent." I gritted my teeth as he cupped them. "They must be a C or something." He murmured in admiration. I took a sharp intake of breath as the last one approached. 'He's probably going to screw me for hitting him.' I thought. My head began to swim at the thought.

Then, I heard a grunt and I opened my eyes just in time to see the second man being thrown down. The one cupping my breasts let go to turn around and was punched right in the nose. I winced at the cracking sound as he fell to the floor and then looked up.

My amber eyes met a pair of milky ones and my breath caught in my throat as I admired my savior. He extended a hand to me and I took it gratefully. "Looks like you got the other one pretty well." I heard him say.

I nodded. "Thanks for saving me." I croaked out. He just smiled, from what I could see in the dim lighting, and then glanced down. He blushed and turned away, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Um," he said. I looked down and then blushed at my exposed cherry bra and cleavage hanging out. "Sorry," I muttered as I buttoned up my shirt in haste. "You shouldn't have been out here." I heard him say, his voice sounding darker than the last time.

"Uh, I was just, I mean, my house is close form here." I stuttered out. He nodded and then looked over my shoulder. "I'll walk you there." He stated, taking a hold of my hand and leading me down the alley.

When we arrived at the end of it, he let go of my hand and then turned to me. "Sweet dreams," he said softly before disappearing. My heart rammed against my chest as I searched blindly for my rescuer. 'How had he gotten away so quickly?' I mused as I stepped out of the alley and made for my house.

When I opened the door, my mom was sitting on the sofa, Kazuma seated on her lap. "Um," I said, closing the door behind me and making my way to the couch, "Hi mom. How was work?"

She narrowed her gaze and then set Kazuma down. "Why weren't you here when I got home?" She wanted to know. I averted my gaze and watched as Kazuma reached for the car keys my mom had laid on the coffee table.

"Because Hinata was in a crisis and needed me." I lied. She scrutinized me before sighing. "You could have invited her over." She said. I nodded my head. "I know, mom, but she really wanted a milkshake. You know how she likes to drink milkshakes when she's upset." She rolled her eyes and then snatched the keys away from my little brother.

"Never mind," she said, "Just don't let it happen again. I don't want to ever come home and see my five year old son alone." I held my breath and nodded my head. "Now go get a shower-you look filthy." She demanded. I looked down at my attire and then grimaced.

"Kay," I said as I rose from the couch. "There's left over manicotti in the fridge." My mom said as she grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. I nodded and then petted my little brother's head before making my way up the stairs. I stopped in mid-step and then grinned mischievously before making my way to the kitchen and warming up the manicotti, taking up the stairs and into the bathtub with me.

"Yeah, and that's what happened." I concluded with my mouth full of food. "And you didn't even get his name?" Hinata asked from the other end. My mom always hated it when I talked on the phone when I was in the tub or ate in the tub but I did it anyways.

"Nope, I was too flustered to ask. And then he disappeared before I could blink." I heard Hinata ponder out loud and then she said, "Tenten, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you in the first place. This never would have happened if I hadn't have left you for Kiba."

I shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see it. "Are you kidding?" I asked, "I'm _glad_ you left. If you hadn't then it would have been the both of us being raped. Don't beat yourself up. "I heard her sigh and with a lick of my spoon, I asked, "So, what did Kiba have to tell you that was so important?"

There was a pause and I could tell she was blushing from the other end. "Well," she started, "I met him by his convertible in the Petco parking lot-"

"Petco?" I interrupted. But she just disregarded my interruption and kept on talking. "He said that he wanted to give me something. And at first I thought it was going to be an animal because, you know, we were in a pet store parking lot." I nodded even thought she couldn't see and then she continued.

"And then he held out his hand and there, in his palm, was a ring!" My eyebrows rose and then I asked, "Did he propose?" I heard her laugh from the other end.

"No, I'm only seventeen," she said, "But he said he wanted to give me it because we were just so in love."

"So, why were you in the Petco parking lot?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. "Oh," she said, "Because he works there part time." I nodded in understanding and then there was a knock on my door. "Hold on," I whispered.

"Yeah," I called.

"Honey, you'd better get out of there. I need to give Kazuma a bath." I sighed. "Gotcha'," I yelled and then when I heard her feet pad away, I whispered into the phone, "Got to go." And then hung up. I stepped out, drained the tub and wrapped the towel around me. "Um," I said, searching for a trashcan. Then, when I spied it in the corner, I tossed my paper plate in the trash and hid the phone under the towel before slipping out of the bathroom and into my room.

My tan skin glistened as beads of water trickled down my arms. I wiped them away and then wrung my hair out with my towel. I could still feel the man's grimy hands cupping my breasts. I shuttered and then glanced into the mirror. I wasn't skinny like Sakura, one of my other not-so-close friends, but I wasn't as curvy as Hinata. I was pretty much in the middle, which everyone told me was the desirable body.

My breasts were pretty large but not as large as Hinata's. Though, I wasn't complaining because Sakura was completely flat. I was average looking, with my brown hair and brown eyes, but Ino told me that my "type" was rare in Konoha and that I should be proud. Plus, Temari always told me how pretty I was so what was there to complain about?

Then, I heard a knock on my door and my heart jumped into my throat. I grabbed the towel and then opened the door. My mom stood in the doorway with her eyebrows raised and a knowing look on her face. Then, I glanced at what she was dangling in her hand. My paper plate. "Busted." She said.

_Dream Sequence _

_I blinked and then glanced around. Woah, where was I? The grass tickled as it weaved in and out between my toes and a giggle escaped my lips. I glanced over my shoulder at the azure river flowing effortlessly behind me. It looked so clear and silky. I dipped a toe in and shuddered with delight. 'So you enjoy it?' I heard someone say. Although, I didn't hear anyone say it. I heard them _think_ it. It whispered across my mind, tickling my brain. _

_I raised a shoulder to my ear at the feeling and then turned around. There he stood, my savior, right in front of me. And I could see all of him this time. I nodded my head as my eyes grazed over his body. He was pale, with smooth looking skin, and long, silky, brown hair. His body was muscular and he was a good three inches taller than me. His eyes were, like I had said, milky white with a hint of purple. _

_Then, something hit me. They looked exactly like Hinata's eyes. I hadn't noticed until just now. My eyebrows merged together and then I opened my mouth to ask him if he knew Hinata when he whispered across my mind again. _

'_Yes, she's my cousin, but she's never met me before. I just moved here a week ago.' I watched as his lips stayed closed in a firm line while his words flew past me. 'So,' I thought, 'You're her cousin? And what is your name?' He smiled and thought, 'Neji.' _

_I nodded and then sad, opening my mouth to say it since my head was beginning to hurt, "Thank you again for rescuing me." He nodded. 'You're welcome,' he thought. He glanced around and then whispered, "I must go now. Good morning, Tenten." My brows knitted together. "How do you know my name?" I asked but then he disappeared, just like earlier, and my vision went black. _

**So, how did you like it? Normally, when I try to write in Tenten's point of view, I can't, but just now it worked so I'm very proud. Please comment, I love them :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Yeah, so I just got a new boyfriend but he's the type who is always commenting other girls on their "attributes" so I think I'm going to break up with him… :( Yeah, and I was at Rou's house for a sleepover last night and when I wake up, I was bleeding so I went home without even telling her mom. :p here we go! Hope you're not disgusted with that and will still read ;) **

It was windy today. Considering it was the beginning of August, you'd think it would be warm, but no, it was petty cold. Which is why I had on my red, ripped skinny jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt with red and black checkered converse. As I walked down the vacant streets of Konoha, the leaves crunching under my feet, I noticed that there was a more eerie feeling in the town.

I looked around cautiously and shuddered. The wind seemed to make a sad sound, almost like a low howl. 'What's going on around here?' I inquired to myself. So, in order to shake off this uncanny feeling, I decided to direct my thoughts toward my dream last night.

'And it was weird. I mean, Neji was in my dream, if that really was his name, and I could depict his whole body and face even though I couldn't make out much of it in the alley yesterday. And where were we anyways?'And then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted someone huddled in a heap beneath the shadows of an alley. And although I wasn't very fond of alleys, and I would never, ever use another short cut in an alley to get home, I forged ahead and crept in as vigilantly as possible.

"Um, excuse me?" I started slowly as I peered through the dim light. Their head shot up and, with wide, blue eyes, they bored into mine. "I, um, was wondering if you could tell me why the streets are all abandoned."

Their face of shock turned into disgust mixed with terror and then they crawled further away from me and into the murky depths of darkness. "No, no, I'm not going to harm you or anything. I'd just like some answers." I assured.

They peered at me with scrutiny and then, finally, they scooted closer until we were only half a foot apart. I could now see that he was a man, a very dirty man, with rags as clothing. He glanced behind his shoulder and then over mine before leaning closer and whispering, "There was an attack last night. Everyone is too afraid to come out of their houses."

My eyebrows shot up in shock and then I shook my head. "No, I mean, but I didn't hear anything." The man shook his head with bewildered eyes. "Didn't you hear? School, work, restaurants, even some hospitals have shut down so the police can inspect. No one has been out of their house and no one will be until they find who attacked."

"But," I said with a shaky voice, "My mom left for work this morning." There was a grave silence between the two of us until I said, "I need more information. What are you doing on this street? Who, or what, attacked last night? And what exactly did the attacker do?" The man looked at me with apprehension. He bit his bottom lip and then leaned even closer so our noses were almost touching. "It was an animal that attacked. Well, at first, it was a man. Then, he turned into something that resembled a very large dog. He started breaking everything in sight. And when people got near, he'd bite parts of their bodies off and spit them at passerby's."

My breath caught in my throat and I began to tremble. "You still didn't answer my first question," I said, "Why are you out here if everyone's supposed to be inside?" He smiled wearily and then dug under his blanket before pulling something out. I gawked at it for a moment as he explained. "It's a camera,"

"I know what a camera is." I interrupted. He shot me a glare and then continued. "I'm going to catch that damned beast on video and then sell it for millions." I shook my head and stumbled backwards. "I have to find Hinata." I muttered before breaking into a full, blown out sprint.

And then, of course, my asthma kicked in and my legs began to slow. I wheezed as I slowed to a walk. Then, over the hill, I could make out Hinata's mansion. So, I took a deep breath and made a run for the hill.

When I reached the door, I rang the bell and waited for a few seconds. When no one opened the door, I knocked three times and rang the bell again. "Hinata," I tried calling, "It's Tenten-open up!" But still no one opened. 'Damned Hyuga's.' I thought with a grimace. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair when all of a sudden, a thought occurred to me.

My mom. She had left for work but no one was supposed to leave their houses. So where was she now? Tears prickled in the corners of my eyes but I just pushed them back and sprinted down the hill. My mom worked as a chef in one of the most popular restaurants so I started there.

When I reached the restaurant, I pulled on the handles and found them surprisingly open. And that's the thing. I thought they'd be locked, so I put a pretty good amount of force in that pull. So, when they opened in an instant, I flew back on my rump and skidded into a tree that was growing on the sidewalk.

I cursed under my breath and then rose to my feet, rubbing my butt slowly. With a roll of my eyes, I opened the doors again, slowly this time, and peered into the dim restaurant. It looked pretty empty to me, from what I could see in the available lighting, and I couldn't make out any sounds what so ever.

So, I stepped in and shut the doors silently behind me. "Hello," I whispered, craning my neck so I could peer around the corner. No one answered so I took some more steps until I had reached the bathrooms. "Mom," I tried. I swallowed my fright and then pushed open the ladies' room door.

I peered into the darkness and then laid my hand flat against the wall, searching for a light switch. When I'd found one, I switched it on and the blazing lights blinded me for a moment. When my eyes got adjusted to the lighting, and after blinking a few times, I glanced around, kicked open some stall doors and then rested my hands on my hips.

When nothing turned up, I turned around and opened the door but froze in the doorway. There was something, or someone, standing in the very middle of the restaurant. The lights were still off, and it seemed even darker than before, so I couldn't tell what exactly it was, so I just stood there and gaped.

A chill rolled down my spine and my breath hitched. "Tenten," someone said. And even though it was a guy's voice, I said the stupidest and only thing I could. "Mom?" My heart sunk and a blush rose to my cheeks when I heard him laugh softly.

"Neji," I tried. The laughing ceased and then he said, "So you received it?" My brows merged together in confusion and I shook my head. "Received what?" I wanted to know but he didn't answer. He just switched on the lights, hindering me blind.

When I opened my eyes, he was a lot closer and he was, in fact, Neji. A smile graced my features and I flung my arms around him. He seemed startled so I let go with a blush and looked down at my feet. "What are you doing in here?" Neji inquired.

"Oh," I said, "I was looking for my mom." Then, I looked up into his eyes and asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on here?" His face turned grim and then he grabbed a hold on my arm. "I'm taking you home." I wrenched my arm away and said, "No," but he just grabbed it again and said through gritted teeth, "That's where you should be."

"But my mom." I protested. He yanked me toward him and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders securely. "We're leaving now." He stated. I nodded, my head bent, and then, when we got to the door, I ducked under his arm and ran toward the kitchen.

"Don't do that, Tenten." Neji demanded but I ignored his protests and flung the doors open. My heart stopped beating, my breath hitched and my eyes bulged. "Tenten," Neji said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back. "Don't go near him."

There, near the rack of meats, lie Kiba, all bloodied and scratched. "Kiba," I mouthed. "What's he doing in here?" I shouted, tears pooling in my eyes. I was outraged. Not only because Kiba was hurt, but because I had no clue as to why and also I still didn't know where my mom was. What if she was in the same condition? And was Neji the one responsible for this?

And then, I blacked out. And the last thing I remembered was Neji catching me in his arms.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in a hospital bed, the walls so white they stung my eyes. "Where am I?" I slurred.

"So, you're awake?" Neji asked, his arms crossed. I sat up and then peered at him. "Where's Kiba? What did you do to him? Why would you do that? And where is my mother!" He sighed and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I didn't do anything to Kiba and I have no clue what happened to him. But I did bring him here, along with you, to the hospital. They're taking care of him as we speak. And as for your mother," he bit his bottom lip and my heart fell into my stomach. I clutched it under the covers and waited for him to continue. "I have no idea where she is."

I looked down at his hand and when he noticed me staring at it, he grasped mine with it. I blushed and turned away. "Why were you in the restaurant?" I asked quietly. There was a short silence and then Neji said, "I was searching for you."

My head shot up with my brows knitted together in confusion. "You were in danger." He explained.

"Why am I in danger?" I wanted to know. But he just his mouth and averted his gaze form mine. Then, the door opened and in rushed Hinata. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my form and I could feel tears drop falling on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffed, "My dad wouldn't let me open the door." I nodded. "It's fine." I assured while pulling away. She sniffed again and then glanced at Neji.

He looked at her awkwardly as she gawked at his eyes. "Do I know you?" she asked. I laughed behind my hand and then pretended to cough. "Um, no, you don't. But you will." Neji responded. Hinata opened her mouth to talk but Neji cut her off. "You should check on Kiba before you ask any questions."

"Well, I have some questions of my own." I cut in. Hinata's eyes darted between me and Neji and then she shook her head. "I'll be right back." She said before leaving the room.

I turned to Neji but he just shook his head. "When the time is right, love." He said before rising to his feet. My brows knitted together in confusion as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then, I blacked out again.

**Well, that sucked big time. Sorry guys, but I'm not feeling up to writing today because I have this major stomach ache. So, um, please comment and I swear I'll do a way better job in the next chapter. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**So, um, after the reviews, I felt really happy so I decided to write chapter three. I'm going to make this one really good-I hope ;) And yes, Rou, I'm going to dump him because he's telling other girls on face book to hit him up. So, um, suck on that! :D **

I used to have a crush on Kiba, you know. He and I would always flirt with each other. That is, until Hinata told me she had a major crush on him, and I know Kiba had been crushing on her since elementary, so I was sort of forced to give up that dream. It was, as Ino would call it, relation suicide, or something like that.

I was actually really worried about Kiba though. I mean, Neji had said that he hadn't hurt him, so then who did? And why was Kiba in that restaurant? But more important still, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was watching me from the shadows. And why had I blacked out that last time anyway?

The next time I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my hospital bed, I was in my own bed. I sat up with the help of my elbows and then peered around in the dim lighting. "Mom," I called, pulling the covers off of me and throwing my legs over the edge. "Kazuma," I tried.

When no one answered, I figured now would be as good a time to check downstairs than any other. I mean, I had been searching for my mom all day. When I opened the door a crack and peered through, no one was lingering in the hall and all of the lights were off. I took a breath and then sprinted to the hall light switch and turned it on. I was afraid of the dark.

I leaned over the banister and peered into the darkness downstairs. I couldn't make out any forms so I went on ahead down the stairs, skipping steps three, four, six and eight because those were the ones that creaked.

"Mom," I whispered as I approached the kitchen. I heard something move in the kitchen and my breath hitched. Then, someone's hand flew over my mouth from behind and their other hand pulled me into them. My screaming was muffled by their hand covering my mouth so I bit it and they let go with a curse.

Then, I turned around and did and axe kick right into their shoulder (if you want to know what an axe kick is, then message me). I heard them slur a million curses as they fell to the ground in a heap, clutching their shoulder. Wait, that person looked a bit familiar. "Tenten," they moaned. My eyebrows knitted together as I pondered silently who this person who had snuck into my house was.

Then, he said something that shot at me painfully. "Ten-bear," He breathed. My eyes widened and I could feel my stomach drop. "Dad," I whispered before kneeling down. "What the Hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Watch your language." He ordered. I rolled my eyes and helped him sit up. "I found the spare key beneath the pond fountain where you always hide it. I-I came to make sure your mother and you children were okay. I heard about the attacks on the news."

I listened intently and felt a heat rise to my cheeks. "I'm so sorry dad." I said while helping him get to his feet. "Yeah, well, no taking it back now." He said while clutching his shoulder.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he wanted to know. I switched on the kitchen light and shrugged. "I take martial arts." I said nonchalantly. He nodded and then glanced around. "You guys look to be alright, I guess." He stated.

"Yeah," I said curtly, "We're fine, so you can leave now. Go back to your little bimbo waiting to serve you in bed." I could feel my dad's stare boring into my back so I snorted and switched on the TV.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, making his way over to me and taking a seat o he couch. "Look," I said sternly, "We're fine and we're no longer a family so you don't need to check in on us like this."

I turned around to meet his sorrowful gaze when he opened his mouth to speak. "Get out." I said before he could bring out any more emotions. He sighed. "If you're so okay then where is your mom?" He asked.

I bit my tongue and shrugged. "She's taking a bath." I muttered, turning back to the TV. "Oh really," he retorted, "At five in the morning?" My eyes widened and my mouth opened.

"It's five in the morning?" I inquired, turning to face the kitchen clock on the oven. "I take it you just woke up." He guessed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Mom's probably asleep so you can leave now." I commanded. My dad rose to his feet and started up the stairs.

"Hey," I called after him, "You're trespassing! Get out of here before I call the cops." He stopped, foot raised in the air, and a triumphant smile crossed my lips. But it disappeared just as quickly when he placed his foot back down and started up again. "I'm not bluffing." I threatened but he ignored my empty threats.

I sighed and followed him up out of curiosity. I guess I was a bit tense since I really didn't want my dad here. I hadn't forgiven him for walking out on my family for some blonde bimbo with a beak nose. But I guess that wasn't the only thing bothering me.

There was the fact that I was anxious about Neji and worried about Kiba and then my mom. I was scared that when my dad opened that door, my mom wouldn't be there. Or she would be there, but with blood pooled around her lifeless body and a knife in her chest.

"Dad," I said in a shaky voice, peering behind him and into the room. He switched on the light and then we saw someone stir in the bed. "Mom," I said relived. I saw a small smile tug on my dad's lips before fading instantly. "Tayuya," He breathed but then something happened.

Kazuma's head emerged from the covers with tears streaking down his face. "Tenten," he said while crawling to the edge and then hopping off. My eyes widened and I hurried over to him. "Kazuma," I said seriously, "Where is mom? Why are you crying? What happened?" He sniffed and fell into my arms.

I could hear my dad; feet padding softly behind me and I gritted my teeth. "Don't get any closer." I said to him. The padding stopped and he said, "Tenten," in a grave tone. My breath caught in my throat and tears began to pool in my eyes.

"What," I said bitterly. But I already knew. There was a lump under the blankets that Kazuma had emerged from, brown hair poking out from beneath it and blood on Kazuma's cheek.

I took a shaky breath and then released my brother. "What happened?" I said, my voice breaking.

"Mom had told me to stay in the house today because of the-the attacker," he started, "But we couldn't find you so I went out to look for you." Tears began to cascade down my cheeks, "Mom followed me and then we saw it. It was part man and part beast. He saw mom and then ran after her. We both ran up here but she locked me in the closet. I heard a scream and some noises and then a crash."

I could hear my dad sobbing from behind me. "I found one of mom's tooth picks in her closet and picked the lock with it. When I opened the door, the window was smashed and mom was dead." My heart felt heavy at hearing that word. Dead. Mom was dead and it was my fault.

I had thought she had went to work like every day so I didn't even bother to check if she was still in the house. If I hadn't left, mom would still be alive. I nodded and Kazuma into another hug. And then the three of us sobbed together until my father picked up the courage to call the police. And then we let him into the group and we all sobbed with one another.

"It wasn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself." My father said for beside me. I shook my head. "It was my fault. This is all my fault." I whispered. Be placed a hand on my shoulder and I let him keep it there.

"The beast must have escaped through that window." One cop said, referring to the smashed window by my mother's bed. "Tenten," I heard someone say. I turned around and then tears welled up in my eyes.

Hinata rushed to me and threw herself into my arms. "Kami, I am so sorry." She whispered. I nodded and then sniffed. "Is Kiba here?" I choked out. She pulled back and shook her head.

"No, he's still at the hospital." She said. "And Neji? Is Neji here?" I asked. Hinata shrugged and then I felt something ping in my heart. "Well, do you know how I got here?" I asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, Neji brought you home." She said. My eyes began to sting. "And he didn't hear my brother crying from under the blankets?" I inquired angrily. Hinata rested her hands on my shoulders and told me to calm down. Then, one of the cops said something that caught everyone's attention.

"Tenten, do you have any pets?" The woman asked. I shook my head, my lip trembling slightly. "Well," she said, "We found a hair and it looks to be from a dog of some sort."

"You mean," My dad said, "You can use that to track their DNA and find the person who did this?" The woman nodded with a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She said as she passed by me.

My eyes darted to my feet when she brushed my shoulder with hers. Then, they cleaned up the mess and everyone went home. Everyone except Hinata and my dad. And then someone else.

As the cops shut the door, someone stopped it from closing completely. When the door opened again, Neji was standing in the doorway. His eyes were full of mourning as he made his way to me. "Tenten," he said in a soothing voice. And something about the way he said it made my stomach flip.

And it also made me spring into his arms and burst into tears. "Neji," I choked out through my tears. "I know," He coaxed, rubbing my back soothingly. "I know how you feel. Trust me, love, stay with me and I'll make the pain go away." I sniffed and then pulled away.

"What-what do you mean?" I stuttered out. He smiled warmly and then took my hand. "I have something to tell you." He said, leading me to my room. I looked behind my shoulder at Hinata who just nodded to me and took a seat on the floor with Kazuma.

Neji and I took a seat o my bed and then he took my hand and sighed. "I lost both of my parents too." He said. I could feel the tears coming back and grief washed over me. "I'm so sorry." I said but he just shook his head.

"They were both murdered for the sake of their…" he paused to look for the right word, "Work." He finished. I sniffed and listened intently to what he had to say. "And I've gone on with my life in remembrance of them. I've done everything that I have because of and for them." My brows merged.

"I don't understand," I said, "Are you saying I should kill the beast that killed my mom?" He shook his head.

"Kami, no," he said, "I'm saying that you need to keep on living and be strong for her because that's what she'd want you to do." My shoulders slumped and then I said, "But, the way you said it made it sound like there was some kind of secret behind it."

"In time you will learn the secret," he said, gazing at my door, "In fact, you should learn it very soon." Then, he redirected his gaze toward me and then asked, "When is Hinata's birthday?"

"Um," I said, my brows merged, "December 27, why?" I asked. He smiled and then squeezed my hand. "You'll know by then." He whispered before kissing my forehead. And then I fell on my back and everything went black.

But I could still hear voices all around me when he left the room. I could hear him telling Hinata that it was time for them both to leave and I could hear Kazuma crying and dad reassuring him that he'd move in. And then I fell asleep.

**Uck, it's twelve in the morning or night or whatever and my parents are in bed and they keep telling me to go to sleep so I guess I'll end it there. I told you it would be better than the last. I just hope you guys aren't mad for her death and the sudden twist ;) Thanks, and I'll update soon. Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer because they really aren't as long as all my other stories' are. Okay, well, goodnight or whatever. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Okay, so I think I'm really getting into this story which is a really good thing :) So, I just finished my five paragraph essay for English next year. Again, homework over the summer is stupid. I feel really good about it though because when it comes to school work and essays, I'm a very sophisticated writer :) I really hope she likes me o.O Okay, here w go! **

I opened my eyes and then stifled a yawn. My head was swimming at the images that flashed in my mind from the night before. I could feel tears beginning to escape so I shut my eyes again and turned onto my side.

Then, curiosity overtook me and I climbed out of bed. 'Was my dad going to be living with us? And more importantly, would he be bringing the stripper with him?' I opened the door a crack and winced at the protesting creaks. Then, I slipped out of the small space between my door and doorframe and then crept down the hall to my mom's room.

I opened the door slightly and peered inside. The room was cleaned up, the blood stains scrubbed away as well as it could be, the shattered glass disposed of into the trash bin and no one in sight. I closed the door as painful memories began to swim back into my head.

Then, I silently opened my brother's door and found him curled up in a ball under his covers. He had his "special" blanket with him, the one the doctor gave him to sleep with when a catastrophe happened, there was special medicine in it, though I didn't know if that was even legal, and his favorite action figure being gripped into his hand.

I took a minute to watch over him, like a guardian angel would do, and monitor his breathing. Finally, I closed the door and crept to the guest bedroom. The door was already open halfway so I just peered in without breathing a single breath.

My father was lying in the bed, a picture of my mom resting on his chest that was just barely rising and barely falling, and his wedding ring slipped onto his finger, I noticed with great interest. His eyes were open and his tearstained face was angled so he could look out the window and into the garden in our backyard, my mom's favorite spot in the whole world.

I took a quick breath and then swiftly returned to my room without a sound. Then, I picked up my cell phone and dialed the school hotline. The woman came on the line and announced school was open today so I hung up and gnashed my teeth together. 'No way in Hell am I going to school after what just happened.' I thought bitterly.

With that thought, I climbed back into bed and curled up into a ball, wrapping the covers tightly around me and staring into the clock. It read four in the morning but I saw it as a blur-nothing important, just numbers. I sniffed and stifled a sob, remembering what Neji had told me last night. He had said to be strong because that was what she would want.

'But what about that thing with everything he's done was for his parents?' I mused. And before long, my eyelids began to droop and I didn't object.

I woke up to something shaking me gently. "Tenten," I heard someone say, though it was faint and distant. "What," I mumbled, turning over and onto my stomach.

"Tenten, you have to wake up now." I heard my dad say. 'Why? What could possibly be so important that I had to wake up?' I shook my head and when he kept on shaking my shoulders, I began to kick him.

"Tenten," My dad said more sternly and with that came a slap to my butt. "Fuck off," I mumbled to the mattress. And then my face grew hot and my stomach flipped because my mom might've allowed me to cuss but my dad was not very fond of it. 

** "**You get your ass up right now young lady." He ordered and so with a groan I sat up and rubbed the sleep and tears out of my eyes. Then, I glared up at him and snorted.

"What do you want? Is it time to introduce me to your sex slave?" His face grew angrier and I could tell that I had stepped into private territory.

"What," I said to cover up my other words.

"It's time to get ready for school." He stated, throwing a clean bra and a pair of underwear at me. I threw them to the floor and then rose to my feet. "Oh no," I said, "I am so not going to school today. My mom just died, in case you didn't notice, which is pretty surprising, and I am not going to spend my day slaving over a textbook and gay teacher."

My father crossed his arms, his lips set in a firm line. "Tenten, many have died in the past days and I'm sure they are still going to work or school or wherever they are meant to be. You know why?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "Because life goes on and everyone has to cope; no matter how disastrous things get. Even though you feel like falling to the ground and dying you have to keep moving. That's just how life is."

Rage took over me and I clenched my fists. "You can't make me! It's a free country and you can't force someone to do something. You might be able to punish me but you can't just carry me out."

My dad raised an eyebrow and I knew I had just given him an idea on a silver platter. I shook my head. "No-no way. You will not touch me or I will call the cops. I swear this time!" But he just stooped down and picked up my undergarments, throwing them at me again and saying, "You'll get ready to go and look good or I'll take you out by force and you'll look like a wreck. You're choice." And then he left.

I stomped my foot on the ground and then gritted my teeth. 'Fuck. I bet Hinata won't be there today. I'll be all alone.' I thought while picking up my phone and dialing her number.

"Hello," her gentle voice came on the line.

"Hinata," I said, "Are you going to school today?" I could hear a shuffling from the other end of the line and then she answered.

"Yeah, my dad had me up early this morning. He said I should go because he couldn't afford for me to miss a single day." I shook my head. Her dad was a real slave driver. "Okay, I'll see you there, then." Hinata said goodbye and then we hung up. Then, I picked up my undergarments and hit the shower.

It was already seven thirteen and I had ten minutes to get to school. I had picked out some sweats, one of my red, long sleeved Aeropostale shirts and some red converse. My hair was up in a ponytail, drying, and I was just finishing my breakfast when Kazuma came down the stairs. He had his blanket in one hand and his action figure in the other.

"Hey buddy," My dad greeted. You could see the look of hurt in his eyes as he watched Kazuma take a seat next to me and rest his head on the table. I stared down at my empty can of Ravioli, which I did eat cold right out of the can, and then bit my tongue.

"Have a good day at school." My dad said. I blinked ay looked up at him. He was looking at the clock that now read seven fifteen. I suppressed a groan and then stood up, tossing my can in the recycle bin and grabbing my bag.

"Later," I said as I opened the door to the mudroom. "Um, Tenten," My dad called after me. I turned back just as he said, "You're going to be meeting your stepmom today after school." And then I stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

'I can't believe this! He really thinks some bimbo will be able to replace my mom? And how could he? My mom just died and he's going to replace her in an instant. He'll probably use her sex to get mom out of his head.' I blinked back my tears and then my eyes shot open wide as I bumped into something, knocking the air right of me.

I fell to the floor with a thud and then held my head in my hands. "Woah, sorry about that." A familiar voice said. I whipped my head up and then tilted it as my amber eyes met Kiba's dark ones.

"Kiba," I stuttered out in surprise as he outstretched one of his hands. I brushed myself off and nodded in thanks. "I thought you were still in the hospital."

Kiba shifted uncomfortably for a minute and then he said, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "Yeah, I recover quickly." I eyed him suspiciously. 'Maybe a bit too quickly.' I thought to myself.

"Haha, I bet Hinata will be happy to see you back." I commented with a smile. He nodded and then we both started walking to school together. 'How did he recover so quickly?' I mused, 'he was supposed to be in the hospital for at least a week, wasn't he?' I glanced at Kiba form the corner of my eye and then looked back down at my shoes when he turned his head to look at me.

"Hey, listen," he said, catching me by my elbow and pulling me back to where he had stopped, "I heard about your mom and I'm _really_ sorry." My brows furrowed at the look in his eyes. He looked _angry_.

"Uh, yeah," I said, pulling back from him and starting to walk again, "Thanks." And the rest of the walk was pretty awkward from then on.

When we arrived at school, Hinata ran up to me panting. "Tenten," she said, grabbing my arm for support. It looked like she had been running. My eyebrows knitted together and I shook my head. "What?" I wanted to know.

She opened her mouth to speak but then noticed Kiba standing next to me and straightened up a bit, bewilderment written all over her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

Kiba smiled and then gave her a half hug. "Not what I wanted to hear, but I'll take it." He said with a grin. Hinata pulled away with a small smile gracing her lips.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I mean, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital? The doctor said,"

"What was it you wanted to tell Tenten?" Kiba cut in. Hinata's eyebrows rose at his outburst, as well as mine. It was like he'd been trying to avoid the question.

"Right," Hinata said, slowly turning back to me, "It's awful," she started, the panic back on her face, "They have security systems set up all over the school and they're searching bags." Kiba and I exchanged a look and then Hinata said, "But that's not the worst part."

"What could be worse than invading someone's personal space?" I cut in with a sarcastic tone. But Hinata shook her head.

"The school's on lock down." She said in a hushed tone. "Which means," she went on, "No bathroom breaks, no socializing between periods and worst of all we have to eat lunch with our classes." I groaned and stomped my foot on the ground.

"I have enough problems to deal with right now," I complained, "I don't need them searching through my things, making my bladder explode and forcing me to eat with a bunch of people I despise." Hinata gave me a sympathetic look and then there was a siren sound.

"Attention all students, stop socializing and make your way to the front doors where we will check your bags," Hinata and I groaned in synchronization and then Kiba spoke up.

"Kami, what do they think? That one of the students is a criminal?" He gnashed his teeth together and clenched his fists. Hinata and I shared a look before a guard came up to us and ordered us to make haste.

"Um, Anko Sensei," I said as I raised my hand. Anko looked up from her paperwork and narrowed her gaze.

"What do you want?" She asked as if I had annoyed her. I inwardly rolled my eyes and then said, "I need to use the restroom." She snorted and looked back down at her work.

"No one's allowed to leave the room." She repeated for the seventh time.

"I know," I said in a gentler voice, "But I really need to go. Unless you want pee all over your floor." She rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. Then, she made her way over to the coat closet and opened the door with a wide grin.

"That's what the bucket's for, kid." She said. I grimaced and then shook my head.

"Never mind," I muttered. She smiled with satisfactory and then made her way back to her desk. Finally, praise Kami, the bell rang and everyone started murmuring to each other.

"Alright," Anko said, grabbing her lunch bag and pulling out some dumplings, "Lunch time." We all took out our food and then people started moving to different desks to sit by their friends. And as you could imagine, I didn't have any friends in this class except Kiba who had friends of his own to socialize with.

I sighed and started on my sesame dumplings when someone pulled a chair up next to me. "Hey Tenten," They said. I turned my head and then smiled feebly at Sai.

"Hi Sai," I greeted before plopping another dumpling in my mouth. He started to unwrap his lunch when suddenly, he leaned over and whispered to me, "Hey, what do you think about those boys over there?"

My brows knitted together and I gave him the 'if you don't move at least a foot away from me, you'll get to meet my fist' look. And so he leaned back and I glanced over to where he was looking.

"Um," I said, studying the group of guys. The group consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba. "Well," I shrugged and went back to my lunch. "They're, um, nice guys, I guess." Sai shook his head.

"I mean, which do you think is the cutest?" I bit my tongue and inwardly rolled my eyes. It was another gay question. As we all knew, Sai was one of the few gay guys at our school, along with Naruto and Sasuke, who were already a couple, and he always went around asking people who they thought was the cutest guy.

"Um," I said, a blush rising to my cheeks, "I'd have to say Kiba, but the only one of them who you'd look best with is Naruto." Sai shook his head with a dazed look.

"No, he and Sasuke are a thing. Can't you see they're crazy about each other?" I shrugged.

"Hey," I said, "You just got to wait for an opening. If they break up, you give Naruto your shoulder to cry on and then he'll fall for you." Sai seemed to ponder this until he suddenly said with an appalling look on his face, "But if Sasuke still has feeling for him, then he'll come after me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah," I commented, taking a sip of my grape soda. And then, the door swung open and there stood a bunch of feds in the doorway. "Anko, we need to speak with Kiba Inuzuka." I spit out my grape soda all over one of the officer's face and then faces turned to look at me while others turned to look at Kiba. And then laughing burst out and a whole bunch of commotion went on.

I rose to my feet, apologizing to the officer and handing him a napkin while the other officers strode over to Kiba and took him by the arms. "We'll need to speak with you." One said in a menacing tone.

"And you too, missy." The officer with my soda and saliva dripping off of his nose said, grabbing hold of my arm.

"Hey," I protested, giving Sai a pleading look. But it seemed he was too busy watching Naruto and Sasuke whisper to each other with a crushed look on his face.

"But, I didn't mean too." I said as they pulled me out of the room, along with Kiba.

"And what did I do?" Kiba cut in. The officer that I had sprayed my soda on scowled at me as one of the other officers answered our questions.

"You didn't do anything miss," He said to me, "But you, sir, are in some big trouble." Kiba's face when serious and he looked angry.

"Then why am I here?" I wanted to know.

"Because," the same officer said, "This is about your mother's murderer." My mouth opened and my face fell.

"And you assaulted an officer." The officer gripping my arm added. I whipped around and shouted desperately, "It was an accident."

"Calm yourselves." Someone said. We all turned our heads in the direction of the voice and there strode in Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad. Kiba looked a tiny bit relived and I pouted from where I was being held prisoner.

"Let's take them in for questioning." He ordered and then we all got into some cars and rode off to be questioned. On the way there, Kiba and I were seated next to each other in the back of Shikaku's car.

"Tenten," Kiba whispered, "Don't believe whatever they say." My brows knitted together in confusion and I opened my mouth to question what that meant when Shikaku cut in.

"No talking," He ordered. We both fell silent and then the car stopped. I looked out the window and at the police station.

"I don't get it," I started as he opened the door for me, "Why am I here? I don't know anything about the murder and I swear I didn't mean to spit in that guy's face. It was an accident-I was surprised." Shikaku chuckled and shook his head. "In time," he said and then led up both into the building.

"Alright, girly," An officer said to me, "Tell me where you were last night when the killing happened." I swallowed and wrung my hands nervously. "What's wrong?" he said tauntingly.

"You're making me nervous." I said boldly. The man narrowed his gaze and then leaned back in his chair. "Go on," he ordered. I nodded and then started.

"Well," I said, "I woke up and assumed that my mom had went to work so I went on ahead to school when I noticed the streets were empty." He nodded and I continued. "So, I asked a man who was in an alley with a camera, trying to get the monster on tape, what was going on. He told me and then I ran up to the Hyuga's residence. When no one answered, I went to my mom's work place, thinking she was there."

He nodded again and jotted it all down on a sheet of paper. "Well," I said, taking a breath, "I opened the doors, which were unlocked, and found the lights off. So, I went into the bathroom but found no one and then opened the door to the kitchen where I found Kiba."

I nodded to confirm it and then took a shaky breath. I had decided to leave Neji out of it since he was a stranger and they might have questioned me about him. "U huh, and who carried Kiba to the hospital?" My breath caught in my throat and then I tilted my head.

"I did, of course." I lied.

"While you were unconscious?" he asked with a knowing smile. Okay, he had me.

"Uh," I said, at a loss for words, "Maybe there was someone else there." I shrugged as if it was no big deal but the officer just narrowed his gaze even further.

"Who?" he inquired.

"I don't know; I didn't get to see them. When I saw Kiba's body, I fainted. And then the next thing I knew, I was at the hospital." He didn't seem to buy it but his partner next to him opened his mouth for the first time.

"And do you think Kiba could have been the one at your house?" My eyes widened and my heart stopped.

"What," I exclaimed, rising to my feet, "How could you think that? Kiba would never do that! And he isn't part wolf or anything."

"Calm down, young lady," He said, "It's just that, we have some very interesting evidence. Would you like to know what it is?" I sat back down at wait for him to tell me. "We found some of Kiba's hair in your house, just by the window, and the blood that was on him was his own, yes, but some was also your mother's."

I shook my head and could feel myself getting dizzy. "No," I said, clutching my head in my hands, "That's impossible. Kiba was at the restaurant and then in the hospital for pretty much all day. He couldn't have killed my mom-he had an alibi!"

"Not quite," the man who had first questioned me cut in, "It seems Kiba does not have an alibi for earlier before you found him. And also, your brother needs to tell us what time your mother was killed before we can confirm anything."

I narrowed my gaze. "Where's my brother?" I wanted to know.

"He's fine; we just took him in for some questioning." I gritted my teeth and stood up.

"Release us both, I want to go home." I ordered. The two officers exchanged a look and then nodded. And when they opened the door, I saw Kazuma sitting in a chair in the hallway, tears streaming down his face.

I rushed towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Kazuma," I breathed, caressing his head. I heard him sniff and then footsteps sounded behind me. I turned and saw Kiba, along with some police officers, walking down the hall.

Kiba and I locked eyes and he mouthed the words, "Don't believe them," right before they took him into another room and closed the door behind them. And there I was, left with a crying brother and unanswered questions swimming around in my head. And then I sighed and took Kazuma's hand.

"Come on," I said, "It's getting late. Time to go home." And then we left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Okay, that last chapter was probably my longest chapter in all of my chapters on fanfiction! So, I was so psyched that I decided to write chapter five too! I am so happy with the reviews so I'm going to keep writing. Okay, don't wanna' waste any time! Here we go! **

As Kazuma and I walked home, hand in hand, Kazuma looked up to me and said, "Tenten," I looked down at him with raised eyebrows, prompting him to continue. He looked down at his shoes and said in a quiet voice, "They think Kiba did it, don't they?" I opened my mouth but no words came out.

I closed it and then pondered for a minute. It was true, they did think Kiba did it, but how could they? Kiba would never do that to me or to anyone. But then again, all of the evidence pointed right to him. Plus, he was acting kind of strange today. And he still hasn't told anyone why he was in the restraint covered in blood.

"Sis," Kazuma interrupted my thoughts, pulling down on my sweatpants. I blinked and then cleared my throat. "Yeah, they do." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Well, do you?" Kazuma wanted to know. That question caught me off guard and I sort of tripped on a stone and fell forward. I grunted and then lifted myself up. I heard Kazuma giggling and I smiled to myself. I got him to laugh. Bonus points for that one.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto my lap, making him squeal. Then, I tickled his stomach and started laughing myself. Then, he begged me to stop, insisting he would pee his pants, and I stopped with a sigh.

"So," he started, "Do you?" I but my bottom lip and thought about it. 'It couldn't have been Kiba, but there's so much evidence and it seems like he might have. I mean, it's possible.'

"Um," I said slowly, "I don't know." Kazuma tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, he might have done it-it's possible. But I don't think he'd do that to us-to anyone." 

Kazuma nodded slowly and then we got back onto our feet and started walking again. And that's when something weird happened. The wind started to blow stronger and the leaves on the ground whirled around in the air all around us.

And I guess I sort of thought that it would be the attacker, and I was sort of hoping because that would mean that it wasn't Kiba, but when the wind stopped, the leaves fell to the ground, some missing it and falling into our hair, and Neji appeared in front of us, I let out a breath and smiled.

"Neji," I said. He nodded in greeting and then stepped forward. But he wasn't wearing a smile that mirrored mine like I was hoping. Instead, he wore a frown that sort of scared me.

"What," I wanted to know. His eyes darted between Kazuma and I and then he glanced behind his shoulder.

"Don't believe them," He said faintly yet sternly. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Believe who?" I questioned.

"The police," he whispered, leaning forward. I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off with something very surprising. "But don't trust Kiba either." My look of bewilderment made him impatient so instead, he just said, "Do not listen to either of them. I'll see you tonight." And then in a flash he was inches from me and he kissed me on the forehead.

And then, he was gone. "Who was that?" Kazuma asked in bafflement. My eyes widened and a blush spread to my cheeks.

"Um, he, um," and then I leaned down and looked Kazuma right in the eyes. "Do not tell anyone about him, got it? Not the police, not dad not even one of your friends." His brows merged together.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked slyly. I rolled my eyes and rose back to my level.

"Just don't say anything. It could get all of us in a lot of trouble. Got it?" He nodded and then we started walking back to the house.

When we reached the house, I opened the door to the mudroom and kicked off my shoes. Kazuma did the same and then let go of my hand to close the door and lock it behind us. "Dad," I called, stepping out of the mudroom and walking into the kitchen. My brows knitted together and I turned around to Kazuma and asked, "Where do you think he is?"

And Kazuma pointed right into the living room with a grave look on his face. I whipped my head around and then my breath hitched at the sight before me. It was my dad sitting on the couch, a disappointed and angry look on his face, and his second wife next to him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and beside him, the woman was scowling at me.

"Tenten," he said, "You'd better have a good reason for not being home on time. I told you we'd have a gust and yet you still disobeyed me."

"Well," I said, "Technically I wasn't disobeying you." His face grew even angrier at that and I sighed, slamming one of my books down on the counter. "You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. The police took Kazuma and me in for questioning during school! I'm sorry if that's not a good enough excuse for you."

He looked a bit taken aback by that but I didn't care. I just crossed my arms over my chest and waited for a response. "What about?" The woman next to him asked innocently. I looked to her in rage, even Kazuma was glaring at her. My dad sighed and said, "Their mother."

'Our mother? You mean your wife!' I thought in indignation. "Oh, that woman was your ex-wife? Oh, I didn't know. She was much too ugly so I didn't even think she could have been married to you. You're way too good for her." And that blew it.

I literally flung myself across the room and onto her. She screamed and flailed her arms around as if doing the chicken dance would save her life. Then, we both fell off of the couch and onto the floor where I put her in a head lock and started yanking on her neck.

"Tenten," my father exclaimed, trying to pull me off.

"Go Tenten; get her!" Kazuma shouted form across the room. Tears pooled in my eyes as my father lifted me off of the bitch and threw me across the room and onto the floor. I watched in dismay as he helped her crying form off of the ground and lay her down on the couch.

"How dare you?" He exclaimed, turning back to me. I huffed on the floor and then shouted in blind fury, "No, how dare you! I can't believe you'd let her say something like that about mom and then go and throw your daughter as if she were a piece of shit!"

"Well, that's what you did to May." My father argued.

"Because she is a piece of shit!" I shot back, picking myself off of the ground and taking Kazuma's hand.

"Listen here young lady, this is your new mom and you will treat her with respect." I shook my head and then backed away.

"No, I'll never have a new mom. No one can replace mom! Maybe you can find some fake joy in your sex life to blind you from the truth but I loved her! And I'm not going to let that-that _bastard _into my life!" And then, I raced up the stairs, pulling Kazuma with me.

I could hear my dad and _May _giggling and making a ruckus downstairs on the couch. Or floor. I grimaced and then shook my head. I could feel my heart breaking. How could he throw us away like that? Throw mom away like that?

"What was that sound?" Kazuma stopped sniffling to ask.

"My heart breaking." I responded solemnly.

"No," he said, standing up, "Really, what was that sound?" we both fell silent and strained to listen. And then I heard it too. There was a knocking on my window and my heart flew up my throat and out of my mouth. "Kiba," I exclaimed, rushing to the window to open it. But just as I was, my hand froze on the lock. 'Should I open it? Would I be letting in a criminal or an innocent man that cares about me?' I shook my head and then slowly unlocked the window and opened the door.

"What the Hell are you doing here? I thought you were in jail!" Kiba hopped into my room with a chuckle.

"They don't have shit on me thanks to the little squirt here. He testified that the killing happened at the same time I was in the restaurant." I glanced at Kazuma who was sitting on my bed, holding my pillow in his lap. What was that in his eyes? Fear?

"You shouldn't be here." I said seriously, remembering Neji's words. Kiba's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head.

"Don't tell me you believe those damn cops!" He said. He sounded angry. I stepped back and glanced over at my door. 'I really hope my dad doesn't come up here.' I thought worriedly. But then again, Neji had told me not to believe the cops either. I shook my head; this was too much.

"You shouldn't be here," I tried again, "My dad might come up here and see you." But Kiba just shook his head and punched the wall. I jolted back, my mouth hanging open, my heart racing.

"I can't believe you think I killed your mom." He said, leaning in, his teeth gnashed together. I shook my head, taking a step back.

"I never said that." I said with a shaky voice. He searched my eyes and then leaned back, his eyes full of remorse. He must have seen the fear in mine. "Tenten," he said, taking my hand, "I don't want to scare you." My teeth began to chatter but I clenched them and they stopped.

"Well, too late." I said, my voice hoarse. Then, he shook his head. "No, not too late." He said, pulling me closer. Our faces were just inches apart and I could see his pupils dilating into what looked like eyes of a cat.

I blinked and they were back to normal. Then, he whispered, "I would _never _hurt you or _anyone_. You have to believe me." I shook my head and closed my eyes, tears prickling in them.

"I…can't…" I said, stifling my sobs. He pulled away, eyes wide, and then he took his hand to my face. I winced but it just barely grazed my cheek. "Tenten," he whispered, "Please. Don't listen to that Hyuga." My eyes shot open and my breath hitched.

"Wha-"I started but he stopped me with a finger to my mouth.

"You know me better-that guy's a stranger! I've known you for years and you've only met that guy a couple of times. Don't listen to him. He's trying to frame me." And then there was a knock on my door. My heart sped up and I glanced over my shoulder at Kazuma who was staring with wide eyes. When I turned back around, Kiba was gone.

And then the door opened. And I was left standing there, dumbfounded, amazed, scared and confused. My dad popped in and gave us a weak smile. "Look," he said, stepping in, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Let's forget it and come down for dinner."

I stared at the floor, not looking up at my dad or Kazuma, just thinking about what Kiba had said. "Tenten," My dad said. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I said in a droning voice. He watched me with keen eyes and then he took Kazuma's reluctant hand. And then the door closed and I looked up. I was alone. So, I stripped out of my clothes, slipped into some boxers and a tank and climbed into bed without brushing my teeth or eating dinner. Hell, I'd barely even gotten to eat lunch. And then, I closed my eyes and I was fast asleep.

_Dream Sequence _

_There I was, in that same place I had been in a couple of nights ago with Neji. I took a seat on the ground and held my head in my hands. I noted that every blade of grass was sharp as a knife, though they felt like smooth, wavy rose petals, and that they were all a shimmering emerald color. _

_I looked up, squinting at the big ball of orange. The sky was a shade of azure that matched the streams perfectly and each cloud reminded me of cotton candy. 'Who am I supposed to believe? It was true, I'd known Kiba for such a long time and Neji only a couple of days, but the evidence and his eyes. What was up with his eyes?' _

'_You visited him?' I heard Neji whisper across my mind. I blinked and looked up and, by Kami, he was there, standing in all of his glory. His hair flowing down his back, his eyes gleaming in the sun, his skin so pale and soft, his muscular body beckoning me to touch it. _

_I stood up and shook my head. "No," I said, "He visited me." And then I looked down at my bare feet. _

"_You don't know who to believe." Neji said with his voice. And then he appeared right beside me. My eyes grazed over his body and I swayed them to return to my feet. Then, Neji lifted a finger to my face and he stroked my cheek, admiring my eyes. _

"_You know who to believe." He said warmly. My heart swelled at the sound of his voice, so loving and full of understanding. But I shook my head and blinked back the tears that were beginning to pool in my eyes. _

"_No, I really don't," I said, my eyes meeting his, "Kiba-I've known him all of my life. And I know he wouldn't do that. But he seems so different ever since the killings. And you," I shook my head, "I barely know you and yet, I feel like I've known you longer than life itself." He smiled. _

"_That's how you should feel about me." He said, his finger now tracing my lips, his eyes following. "But I must tell you something." He said, his voice growing serious. My eyebrows furrowed at his odd mood swing. _

"_Come," he said, reaching for my hand. He grasped it and I allowed him to lead me. As we walked, the scenery began to morph into other things. The sky turned grey, the grass felt sharper and the water was darker. _

"_Where are we?" I asked, fear creeping into my head. _

"_Don't be afraid," he said, pulling me into his chest, "Nothing can harm you here." And then he pointed with his finger somewhere off in the distance and my eyes followed where he was pointing to. _

_I could see, off in the distance, some woods that looked familiar. And then, as if it were a picture, it zoomed in and I could see one spot very clearly in the wooded area. It was a hole that was carefully hidden. And then, as if on cue, someone stepped into view and he glanced all around him before whispering something in a language I didn't know. And then, the hole opened up and sucked him in. And the last thing I saw before the hole closed up was a tail. _

_I gasped and turned to Neji. Then, the images ended. "That," he said seriously, "Is their hideout." I shook my head. _

"_Whose hideout?" I wanted to know. But he just took my hand and led me somewhere else and the view began to change again. The sky was back to normal, along with the grass and river. _

"_The attacker-it's not just one." He said in a hushed tone. My eyes widened. "It's a group," He continued, "And they're called Ookami. Basically, they're a group of wolves that are part human." My mouth hung open in bewilderment. _

"_So, if you know who's doing this and where their hideout is, then why don't you tell the police?"I wanted to know. _

"_Because," he said his aura going dark and cold, "They're too dangerous for a bunch a cops. Besides, they're not the cops' problem." I shook my head. _

"_What does that mean? And why did you tell me not to trust Kiba if he clearly wasn't responsible?" Neji shook his head and then leaned forward. And I knew what would happen next, so I just closed my eyes and waited. And my prediction was right because he kissed my forehead and then everything went black. _

When I woke up, my head was swimming, like usual, and my forehead felt like it was buzzing. 'It must have been when Neji had kissed me.' I assumed. I glanced at my alarm clock and sighed. Time for school. So, I hopped out of bed and hit the shower.

When I was finished, I shimmied into a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a red and black striped tank top with a black Hollister jacket over it and my red and black checkered converse. Then, I pulled my hair into a ponytail like usual and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I stopped just shy of the kitchen and then peeked into the living room. No one was in sight and the mess from last night, which I had assumed there was a mess, was completely cleaned up. I strained my ears and could hear the faint sound of my dad snoring.

So, I took out some left over zucchini bread and heated it up before heading back up the stairs to check on Kazuma. He was in bed, sleeping soundly, without his action figure or special blanket. 'Well, he's getting better.' I mused. Then, I closed the door and tip toed over to the guest room.

When I opened the door, I saw, to my relief, just my dad. So, with some satisfaction, I closed it and hurried down the stairs to eat my breakfast. But when I got downstairs, my stomach flipped, because for the first time, I noticed May sleeping on the couch.

And then I felt my heart feel heavy and my teeth gnashed together. 'How dare she sleep on our couch as if it were hers to sleep on?' I thought angrily as I stuffed some bread into my mouth and made some jasmine tea to accompany it.

When I had finished my breakfast, I brushed my teeth and grabbed my school stuff before heading out the door. And on my way to school, I noticed that it was a little busier than usual. The stores were open again, there were cars driving down the streets and there were people mingling, though not much. 'That's weird,' I thought, 'Why are people so relaxed now?' And when I got to school, my question was answered.

**Cliffhanger! I hope you liked that chapter :) I try to make them as long as possible but my mom needs me to help her clean so I had to end it there. But don't worry, I might write the next chapter today, and if I don't, I'll write it tomorrow for sure. Okay, comment please :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**A big thanks to those of you who are commenting :) I'm so happy and this is the only story that I've written that makes me want to update frequently. I hope to get more readers and more comments so please keep it up ;) But more importantly, I've been poisoned and I'm trying to get the poison out as we speak so… o.O Okay, hope you enjoy :D And I'm going to disclaim the quote in my first sentence-it's by Roger Ebert. **

Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you. I was definitely confused right now. Everyone was chatting and socializing in the school garden, as we call it. There were people laughing, running around, eating and just being plain out jovial. But my emotions were definitely not lying to me. I could feel something wasn't right, no matter how many times someone threw a Frisbee at me.

I made my way over to Temari who was chatting rapidly with Sakura. "Hey," I greeted, lifting a hand in the air. They stopped talking and turned to me. Temari nodded her head in acknowledgment and Sakura smiled before they went back to their conversation.

"Um," I said awkwardly, "Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Hinata is, by any chance?" Temari sighed and held a hand up to Sakura.

"I'll be right back," She said before leading me over to a bench under a Sakura tree where Hinata sat, staring at her shoes. I took a seat next to her and gave her a smile which she returned weakly.

"What's going on?" I asked, glancing around the school yard absentmindedly. Hinata sighed and I could tell she was trying to stifle a sob. "Hey?" I tried again. She sniffed and then held out a newspaper which I took with bewilderment.

I skimmed over the first part of it, namely the killings and attacks on the town, and then stopped when Kiba's name popped up. I peered closer and then ground my teeth together. "Yeah," Hinata said with a nod of her head, "They took Kiba into custody today."

"But," I said, "He didn't do it!" Or maybe he did. I wasn't too sure on the whole thing yet but for now I was going with innocent until proven guilty. "Yeah, but they found some new evidence. They say it was him for sure." Hinata said solemnly. Proven guilty.

I shook my head. "So that's why everyone's so carefree? Because they think the killer's in prison?" Hinata nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek and clinging to her chin. Just like Kiba. Clinging on for dear life.

Then, the bell rang and I took Hinata's hand. "Come on," I said with a small smile, "I'm sure everything will turn out right." But Hinata's frown stayed glued to her face. "And, if you want, I can take you down to the jail after school and you can visit him." That seemed to get her attention.

"You can do that?" She asked, a new hope in her eyes. I snorted.

"Yeah, well, I guarantee I'll be down there already. Just give me some shocking news and a soda." Hinata giggled and we made our way to homeroom. Cheering Hinata up and focusing on Kiba was enough to keep my new step mom out of my head for now, at least. With a sigh, I helped Hinata carry her bags and then we went our separate ways.

"The square root of 24 is," Guy said, searching the sea of faces to call on, "Naruto?" Everyone turned their heads toward Naruto who was asleep again. I rolled my eyes and took out my calculator, ready in case Guy called on me next.

Of course, we weren't allowed to use calculators in Guy's class since he believed that hard work payed off, but I did it anyways. Guy sensei made his way to Naruto's desk with his belt that he had just unfastened from his waist when Karin collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain. Everyone turned their heads in Karin's direction.

"Oh my Kami!" She shouted, clutching her stomach. Naruto's head shot up and he glanced around the room, a dazed look on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes and jabbed him in the side. "Karin," Guy said, rushing toward her, "What's wrong?"

"My," she said, but then she shut her mouth and gnashed her teeth together. "Call an ambulance!" Choji shouted. Shikamaru got out his cell phone and started dialing 911. I watched as tears rolled down Karin's cheeks. Then, Guy paged the office and the school nurse was down in an instant.

"What's going on here?" she wanted to know when she walked through the doors.

"If we knew that then we wouldn't have asked you!" Ino shouted. The nurse shot her a scowl and then she made her way over to Karin. Her eyes widened and then she kneeled down next to Karin, asking her some questions which she answered with a shake or nod of her head. "She's been poisoned." Nurse Shizune confirmed.

"But who would poison her?" Choji asked. I rolled my eyes. 'No one exactly liked her and pretty much everyone hated her so that's an easy question. The hard part is figuring out which one of them hated her enough to poison her.'

Then, the ambulance showed up and they carried her out in a stretcher. I glanced over at the window and watched them carry her into the ambulance truck. Then, my gaze landed on Naruto who was watching me with scrutiny. My heart sped up and a shiver ran down my spine.

Then, the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. I grabbed my bag and rose to my feet when a note landed on my desk. But when I looked up to see who had left it there, they were gone. In fact, I was the only one in the classroom other than Guy. So, I opened the note and read what it said.

_Let that be a warning to you. Forget all about the attacks and Karin or else you'll end up like her. _

My breath hitched in my throat and I turned the note over. There was no signature. 'Well duh, Tenten. Why would someone write you a threatening letter and sign it?' I shook my head and shoved the note into my pocket.

'I can't believe someone poisoned Karin. And now they want me.' I swallowed. Then, I started my long walk home and pondered why anyone would want me out of the way. And why would they want Karin out of the way? What did I do that would make them want to kill me? I bet this has something to do with Kiba. Then, I stopped walking. 'Wasn't I supposed to take Hinata to see Kiba after school?' I thought. 'But Hinata wasn't at her locker when I passed by it.' I bit my bottom lip. 'Hm, I'll call her when I get home.'

When I got home, I found Kazuma lying on the couch, watching TV and my dad in the kitchen fixing something for dinner. "So you're home." He said, looking up from his pan of chicken. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and then threw my bag down by the couch.

"Hey Kazuma," I said, taking a seat next to him on the couch. When Kazuma didn't answer, I shook him a little and he flinched. 'Oh, he's asleep.' I thought before grabbing the remote from under his hand. But just when I was about to change the channel, the news popped up on the TV. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"This just in," a reporter said, "Kiba Inuzuka, prime suspect for the attacks on Konoha, has escaped from prison." My mouth hung open and my stomach plummeted.

"What," I heard someone say. I turned my head in the direction of the voice to find May walking though the kitchen doors. "That bastard needs to be put down." Then she turned to me and added with her eyes big and a demented smile on her face, "Like a dog." A shiver ran down my spine and I turned the TV off.

"You don't know half the shit you're saying." I said angrily, plopping a cherry tomato in my mouth. My father shot me a scolding look which I disregarded. At least I wasn't knocking her teeth out.

"Oh I know much more than you think." She said in a mysterious tone. My father flashed me a look and then just as fast as it came, it was gone. 'Was he starting to see what I had been trying to show him all along?'

"Dinner's ready," My dad said, "Go wake up Kazuma." I nodded and fetched Kazuma. May helped my dad set the table and then we all sat down for dinner.

"Let's pray," I suggested as everyone began to dig in. My father looked up at me, fork raised to his mouth, and then narrowed his gaze in question. "Pray?" My brother said, "But we haven't prayed since dad left us."

I nodded and then took his hand. May watched me with keen eyes as she laced fingers with my dad and Kazuma. "Let's pray," I said, bending my head, "Dear Lord, watch over us in our time of need. Keep us out of harm's way and please do let them catch the killer. Use your divine powers to stop anymore deaths from occurring, and please keep all who believe in you safe. Amen."

After dinner, I reached for the phone and began to dial Hinata's number. But when I put the phone to my ear, I heard May talking on the other end with someone else. I held my breath and decided to eavesdrop. 'What harm could it do?'

"Yes, I'll meet you later tonight. Around eight. Kazuma should be asleep by then and I', sure Tenten will be in her room doing some bratty, teenage thing." I narrowed my gaze and pursed my lips. 'Bratty? But who is she talking to?'

"Yeah, I'll just tell him I'm going to feed my dog that I left at my apartment. Okay, see ya' tonight, Koinu" Then, the line went dead. I set the phone down carefully and crept back to the couch, turning on the TV and pretending to make myself comfortable.

"Koinu? That means puppy. What's going on here?' I bit my bottom lip in contemplation. 'Maybe I should follow her out tonight.' Then, May popped into the kitchen with a fake smile. "Hey there, pretty chick." I forced a smile and inwardly gagged.

Then, she started on the dishes. I rose to my feet and started for the phone. "You don't have to do those," I said, the phone rasied in my hand, "We just use the dishwasher." She narrowed her gaze and scrutinized me for a moment. Then, she broke out in laughter.

"Yeah, but my specialty it cleaning dishes. My nails were made to scrape things. They can cut through bones." I watched her hold up her hand, not a single breath escaping my lips, and then she put it back in the sudsy water with a laugh.

"Just kidding," she said, "I just enjoy doing them." I nodded and then dialed up Hinata's number. 'What a creep.' I thought as the phone rang. When n one picked up, I set the phone down and tried again.

"Something wrong?" May asked, wiping her hands on the dishtowel. I pursed my lips.

"Um, no," I said, setting the phone down for the last time, "I was just calling a friend. I think she's at ballet lessons right now though." May nodded and then started tidying up the rest of the kitchen. I strode out of the kitchen as fast as I could without making myself look obvious when I heard a sound. It sounded like wood splintering in half.

"Shit," I heard her curse, "I broke a nail." My heart sped up and my breath hitched. 'She wasn't kidding.' I thought to myself as I rushed up the stairs. I closed the door to my bedroom behind me and sighed. 'I haven't seen Neji all day,' I thought miserably.

'He should've been there when I was walking home or maybe when Karin was taken out on a stretcher. I mean, he normally appears at those kinds of times.' Then, I heard May coming up the stairs, calling my dad's name. I pressed my ear to the door just in time to hear her tell him she was going out. I smiled. 'It's time.' I thought as I grabbed a flashlight, my converse and my really sharp nail file (just in case).

Then, I crept down the stairs just as May walked out the door. "Dad," I called, "I'm going over to Hinata's for a while. I'll be back before nine." I heard a muffled, "Okay," and started out the door.

May was getting into her car, giving me some time to pull my shoes on. Then, the lights turned on and I dove behind the huge pine tree in the front of our house. I watched the car pull out of the driveway as I tucked my nail file and flashlight into my pocket.

Then, when we were a good distance apart, and I was sure she couldn't see me in the beam of her taillights, I started sprinting behind her. 'Shit, I forgot my inhaler.' I heaved a sigh and started to slow to an even pace. I could still see her car from a good distance away but we weren't at all close. Then, the lights vanished.

"Huh," I mumbled, speeding up. Then, I heard the sound of a car door being slammed shut. 'No, she noticed me!' I shouted in my head, plunging behind a tree and closing my eyes tightly. But when I heard the snap of a twig in the distance, I opened my eyes to find her gone.

I peered through the dark and found that the coast was clear, reaching for my flashlight and switching it on. I could see the car a few meters ahead so I started jogging over to it. When I reached the passenger's side, I peered through, shining my light in as well, and noting that it was unoccupied.

'Then where is she?' I pondered, glancing around. 'All that's here are some woods.' Then, I felt my whole body tense and suddenly, it felt really cold. 'Those are the same woods Neji showed me.' I swallowed and then started in.

I recognized some of the plants and holes in the ground as I passed them by, searching mindlessly for May. But then, I remembered the hideout. I even remembered how to get there. "Maybe I should infiltrate?' I wring my hand together and peered into the darkness.

'Neji had said he didn't want the cops to get involved, but if he knew where it was, then why didn't he just come himself?" Then, I heard the sound of another twig snapping. I whipped around, shining my light into the murky forest, but found nothing. My breathing began to quicken into a pant and then I started to hyperventilate. 'Someone's watching me.'

I took a step forward and then swallowed. 'I have to go and check out the hideaway. If no one else will, then it has to be me, right?' I bit my bottom lip. I really didn't want it to be me, but with the way things were going, I'd rather be with the attacker than alone with someone watching me.

Then, I made my way through the thick vegetation and to where I thought the hideout was. I could definitely feel someone's presence. Maybe it was May. Though, that didn't assure me any more than being with a killer would.

Then, I noticed the same blue flower I had in the dream and my feet froze in their spot. The hideout was just a few feet away. I wasn't so sure I wanted to go any further, now that I was actually here. But then, I heard another sound and I practically leaped for the hole.

'Damn," I thought, "That person had said something in a different language in order to get in. How am I supposed to infiltrate if I don't know how to get in?' So, in the end, I decided to just go around and look for another way in.

Yeah, I found another way in. As I was snooping around the perimeter of the hole, something beneath me began to give way and I looked down just in time to see that I was caught in a trap. Baka, baka, baka

I held my tongue, forcing my scream down my throat, as I plunged down a hole and into the darkness. At least this one didn't need a password-just an idiot. When I reached the bottom, which was my least favorite part of the ride, I rolled down into a void where I fell onto something hard yet soft. It grunted and that was the last I remembered.

Hinata's Point of View

After lunch, I went back to my seat and grabbed my tote bag. I pulled out my math folder and then dropped the bag back down onto the floor. But when I opened the folder, I was surprised to see a note tucked into one of the pockets.

I looked over my shoulder and then glanced around the room before opening it. It read:

_Hinata, it's Kiba and, as you know, I've broken out of jail. I had to see you one last time to explain everything. I love you more than life itself. Please believe me and forgive me. Meet me in the woods by the road near Tenten's house. It's the only safe place we can talk. _

Tears pooled in my eyes but I blinked them away. 'Why did he want me to forgive him? He hadn't done anything wrong. Unless, he had,' I swallowed and tucked the note into my pocket.

When school ended, I headed straight for the woods, not even bothering to tell Tenten. But when I got there and called his name a couple of times, no one answered. 'Maybe he's deeper in than I thought.' I mused, taking a few steps forward. "Hinata," I heard someone say.

I whipped around, only to find Kiba standing behind me. I smiled, tears pooling my eyes. But I didn't try to stop them this time, I just let them flow. He pulled me in for a hug and then breathed in my scent. "I missed you," He said.

"I missed you more." I murmured into his chest. He chuckled softly and then pulled away. His dark eyes were sorrowful and his lips were pursed. "You have to believe me. I didn't do it." He said. I shook my head.

"I believe you," I said, "But how could they have so much evidence on you and it not be you?" He bit his lip, a sharp canine poking out of his mouth. My breath hitched. 'I'd never noticed how sharp his teeth were. Sharp enough to pierce through someone's flesh.' I shook my head. 'If Kiba knew what you were thinking, he'd probably start balling.'

"All you need to know," Kiba said, pulling my attention back to him, "Is that I'm not guilty and that I'm only trying to protect you." I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Don't listen to him, Hinata." I whipped around in time to see Neji standing there, a hard, determined look on his face. Kina snorted.

"Looks like we have a leech." He growled.

"Hinata," Neji said, disregarding Kiba's statement, "Don't listen to him. He's not a good person. I'm your cousin-you need to believe me. He's your enemy." My gaze darted between Neji and Kiba and then I shook my head.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

"You'll know in a couple of weeks-just don't do anything stupid. Come to me." I bit my bottom lip as Kiba pulled me closer to him.

"I won't let you." Kiba growled. Tears began to prickle in my eyes and I didn't know what to do. 'Who should I believe? How is he my enemy?' Then, Neji lunged forward and a scream escaped my lips. But before Neji could grab me, Kiba snarled and jumped on top of him. The last thing I saw was Kiba carrying me back to a hole.

**Sorry if the writing sucked. I am soo tired and I had this really weird dream last night. Plus, I ache all over and I haven't eaten all day-and it's dinner time! So, um, please comment and I'll do better on the next chapter :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Okay, so really happy with the reviews, especially because that chapter sucked to me. But, my sister left today for a missionary trip with our church so I suggested going out to eat after church since one less meal to pay, and my dad's a cheapskate so he bought that bait. So, my parents were fighting in the car about how neither of them have discipline and my dad told her to get off her soap box, which is like saying get off your high horse, and when we got in Ledo Pizza, the waitress came over and asked for our orders. So, my dad said, "I'd like a soap bow. No wait, that's what she'd like." And he pointed to my mom. I was so embarrassed because he kept saying things like that to the waitress. We really owed her a big tip ;) Okay, sorry to bore you, here we go! :) Oh, and I do not own that proverb in the first sentence, William Blake does. And Winston Churchill claims the second proverb in my story. Thanks! **

It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend.

I opened my eyes with a groan and looked around. It was dark, but no so dark that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Or the body beneath me. I sat up, with the help of my elbows, and titled my head to get a better view of the person beside me.

Then, I heard something shuffle down the cave hall and I tensed. 'Damn, I fell right into their trap. They're probably going to eat me like they did all of those other people.' Then, the person beside me stirred in their sleep and I could see their face.

"Hinata," I exclaimed in a whisper. 'How the Hell did Hinata get here?' I shook her shoulders, my eyes never leaving the dark space where I had heard the shuffling. She groaned and slapped my hands away, turning over in her sleep.

"Hinata, wake up!" I whispered loudly. Then, her eyes opened and her hand shot up to her head. She groaned and rubbed her head sorely. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips before vanishing just as quickly.

"How did you get down here?" I wanted to know. She blinked and peered at me in the darkness of the cave.

"Tenten," She exclaimed. And I didn't need to see her face to know how surprised she was; I could hear the astonishment in her voice. I nodded my head vigorously and repeated my question.

"Well," she said, sitting up, "It all started after lunch today. When I got back to my class, I found a note in my math folder. It was from Kiba." I tensed and my breath hitched. 'A note? I got a note too. If Kiba was able to get that note to Hinata during school, he should've been able to get it to me as well. Does that mean he sent me that threat?'

"He said he loved me and he needed me to believe him. Then he told me to meet him in the woods after school so I did as I was told. But as we were talking, Neji showed up." My eyebrows rose in surprise. 'Neji?'

"Yeah, and he kept telling me not to believe Kiba. But when I didn't listen, he lunged for me. And the next thing I knew, I was being carried here in Kiba's arms."

"Do you even know where this is?" I asked. And as soon as it was out, I wished I could take it back. No one was supposed to know about his except Neji and me. She shook her head and leaned in closer. 'No turning back now.'

I sighed and then said, "This is the hideout of the attacker." Hinata's body tensed and I could tell she was about to cry. "But that doesn't mean Kiba is the attacker." I rushed to cover up. "I mean, just because he knows where the attacker's hideout is, it doesn't mean he is the attacker." But Hinata didn't seem to buy it.

I sighed and took her hand. "Let's just focus on getting out of here." I said, rising to my feet.

"Well, how did you get here?" Hinata asked, standing up. I bit my bottom lip.

"I, um, fell into a hole." I gave a sheepish smile and a shrug which she returned with an eye roll. "Come on," I said, dragging her to what looked like the entrance and exit to this cave. We walked down the hall which was lit with torches all along the walls and foreign writing engraved deeply into them.

"This place is really creepy." Hinata commented quietly. I nodded, though I was sure she had missed it since she was staring straight ahead. She froze in her spot, forcing me to as well. Then, I followed her gaze right to a set of glowing red eyes.

My breath hitched and my grip on Hinata's hand tightened. 'The attacker.' I thought with a scowl. Then, the eyes grew bigger and I heard his paws padding across the cave floor. I swallowed and backed up a bit, Hinata following without hesitation.

"Hinata," The beast said in a grizzly voice. I reached into my pocket for my flashlight and then switched it on, the beam landing on the beast. 'A wolf," I mused. Hinata watched with wide eyes. 'How did it know her name? There's only one explanation. It has to be Kiba.'

It stepped closer but when I stepped back again, Hinata didn't. Instead, she released my hand and stayed in place. My heart rammed against my chest. 'What the Hell did she think she was doing?'

"Hinata," he said again. And this time, she reached her hand out to touch him.

"No, Hinata, he's not the same Kiba you think he is!" I shouted but she didn't listen. Instead, she reached out and patted his nose. I heard a low growl rise in his chest and that's when I dove for Hinata and we both fell to the ground just as Kiba jumped over where Hinata would have been if I hadn't have thrown myself on her.

Hinata whimpered and I rose to my feet, helping her up as well. "You're mine," The wolf growled. I took Hinata's hand and began to sprint down the long hall. I could hear his footsteps padding down the hall after us, growing steadily closer.

"Why," I heard Hinata murmur. I bit my tongue and forced my legs to go faster. They protested but after a few seconds, I felt a tingling in them and we started to run a lot faster down the hall.

"I can't keep up." Hinata said between breaths. And then I started wheezing. 'Damn asthma.' I thought with a grimace. But then, I pulled Hinata's hand and we both stumbled out of the cave.

I released her hand and tried to catch my breath when the wolf appeared before us. Hinata and I scrambled to our feet and then I got in my fighting stance. But then I froze. That face-it looked so familiar. But the fur was a golden color, not brown.

'Is that even Kiba?' I thought. But before I could guess who it was, it lunged straight for me. I dug in my pocket for my nail file but to no avail. 'Other pocket,' I thought as I sidestepped out of his way and Hinata squealed and back stepped.

He growled and ran for me again but I just round housed him in the side. And all that did was make a thumping sound. 'Shit-he's too strong.' I thought as I reached into my other pocket. A smile spread across my face as I pulled the nail file out of my pocket.

Then, without warning, he pounced on top of me and the nail file slipped out of my hands and went flying across the room. I landed on my back with a crack and then winced. 'That would be my spine.' I thought sourly as I squirmed underneath him.

"Hinata," I shouted, "The nail file-quick!" She glanced down at the nail file and then crawled over to it. 'Thank Kami,' I thought with relief. She stared down at the cool piece of metal in her hand, tears pooling in her eyes.

The wolf snickered and slashed his claws into my right shoulder, getting my breast too. I winced as tears began to prickle in my eyes. "Hinata," I pleaded.

"I can't hurt him." She said, dropping the file and crumbling to the floor with it.

"Hinata," I shouted as he bit down on my left shoulder, "He's going to kill me! Do something!" But all I could hear was her crying and the wolf's growling as it tore into my flesh.

Then, I felt my breath come back to me and the weight lifted right off of my chest. When I looked up, I saw Neji, a glower on his face. "Neji," I breathed. He glanced down at me and then winced.

Then, the wolf dove for him, but he just pushed it off and in a flash was behind him. "My turn," he said, taking his teeth to the wolf's neck. Then, the wolf fell to the floor and he kneeled beside me.

"I'm so sorry." He said, his eyes grazing over my body. I gave him a weak smile and then he picked me up bridal style. "Come, Hinata," He said, rising to his feet. Hinata stood slowly, her eyes downcast, and followed him to the entrance of the hideout.

Then, he whispered something in the foreign language I had tried to decipher and the hole opened up. Then, he grabbed Hinata with one hand, the other still holding me, and flung her onto his back. Then, he jumped up and started running through the woods and to a silver car.

He helped Hinata into the back and then laid me in the passenger's seat. "Tenten," he said as he started up the engine, "Why were you there? I thought I told you it wasn't any of your business."

"No you didn't," I said stubbornly, "You said it wasn't the cops business." He sighed and then looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata," he said. Her head rose slowly and then their eyes met. "I told you not to trust him. You should have come with me while you had the chance." A tear rolled down her cheek and I gnashed my teeth together.

"Leave her alone-she didn't know. Besides, she loves him." Neji stared at me for a minute before turning back to the road. I groaned. "You're taking me to a hospital, right?" I asked. He nodded and then accelerated.

"So, how did you find us?" I managed to croak out in all of my pain.

"I followed you." He said simply. I gaped at him in bewilderment.

"You mean that was you following me in the forest that whole time?" I inquired with a shout. Neji nodded and glanced at Hinata though his mirror.

"Hinata," he said, "I have something to talk to you about." Then he turned to me and said, "And you as well." My brows knit together and I glanced back at Hinata who looked just as confused as I was.

"Winter is just around the corner which means your birthday is in thirty days from now." Neji continued. Hinata nodded but kept silent. "Which means, I only have thirty days to prepare you." Hinata and I exchanged looks and I shook my head.

"Prepare her? For what?" I wanted to know. But Neji just sighed.

"It's a very long and detailed story that I'm going to have to tell you both. But it will have to wait until you're stitched up and Hinata's emotionally ready."

"Ready for what?" I burst. Neji shot me an annoyed look but kept his mouth shut. I crossed my arms and sunk down into my seat. When I looked out the window, I noticed we were already at the hospital. "That was quick." I said, surprised.

Neji grunted and hopped out of the car. "Tenten," Hinata said quietly as Neji rushed to my side of the car. I looked back at her expectantly, my eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry." She finished. I smiled feebly and just shook my head.

"No, Hinata, don't be." I said and then Neji opened the door and helped me out.

"Are you coming?" Neji asked. Hinata hesitated but the climbed out of the car and followed Neji and I into the hospital.

"What on Earth?" The nurse said as we walked through the front doors. And that's when I realized just how bad it really was. Because everyone in the whole hospital was staring at me. I glanced down at my right shoulder and winced. My clothes had been torn off so my shoulder and part of my breast was showing. Neji blushed and stepped in front of me as to cover up my area. Then I looked at my other shoulder and nearly gagged.

I had parts of my flesh dangling from my shoulder and my shirt was completely soaked in blood. The nurse took me into a room where they gave me anesthesia and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was the pain in my right and left shoulder. I glanced down at my left shoulder first to see it was bandaged. 'They must have stitched it.' I thought with a shudder. Then, I glanced down at my right to see some bandages where the gashes were. But all they had done for my breast is put some cream on it since the cuts weren't deep.

I whimpered and let my head fall back into the pillow. But then I felt something next to me. I turned my head to see Neji lying right next to me on my hospital bed. I blushed and scrambled back. 'Ow, shit.' I winced as pain shot through my shoulders.

Neji's eyes opened and he blushed as well. "Don't hurt yourself." He said, pulling me into him. I held my breath as he rested his head on top of mine. "I'm so glad you're safe." Neji breathed. Then, I eased into his arms and let myself enjoy it.

He released me and I glanced over at Hinata who was sitting in one of the waiting chairs in my room. She gave me a small smile which I returned and then Neji pulled the covers over me. I turned to face him, my brows knit in confusion. "Your, um, breast was sort of, um, exposed." He stuttered with a blush.

I mirrored his expression and hung my head down in embarrassment. Then, the nurse walked in and eyed us both. Neji sat up and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um," The nurse said, causing Neji to hop off the bed and stand next to Hinata.

"Right," she said, striding over to me, "You're free to go as soon as you want. I'll just need you to bring these bandages with you and change them if necessary. Oh," then she handed me some bottles, "Here are all the creams you'll need to apply. And you can take the bandages off in three days. Apply these creams twice a day for a week and," then she handed me the bandages, "Here you go." Then, she gave us a smile and left.

I pursed my lips and Neji laughed awkwardly, taking the bottles and bandages out of my hands. "You ready to go home?" I sighed.

"Well, I'm ready to get of this hospital but, no, I'm not ready to go home." Neji gave me a sympathetic look and then helped me stand. Hinata rushed to his side and took the supplies out of his hands so he could carry me.

"Here," He lifted my arms up in the air and then started to put my shirt on me. I blushed, noticing that my whole top part of me was naked except the bandages. Then, he lifted me into his arms and the three of us headed out to his car.

I glanced at the clock in his car drowsily and then my eyes widened. "It's three in the morning?" I shouted. Neji shrugged.

"Surgery doesn't take twenty minutes, Tenten." He said. I narrowed my gaze at him. 'Smart allac.' I thought with an eye roll. Then, he started the car and we were at my house in less than three minutes. My eyebrows shot up and I looked out the window in awe.

'That was quick.' I thought. "Hey," I said, glancing back at Hinata, "What about Hinata?" Neji shook his head.

"We're cousins, Tenten, we live in the same house." I gaped and stared back at Hinata who gave me a sheepish smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys lived together?" I pressed. Hinata just shrugged.

"You didn't ask." She responded simply. I gritted my teeth and gave her a scowl before opening my car door.

"Here," Neji said while opening his own, "I'll walk you to your door." So, Neji helped me out of his car and walked me up the front steps where we rang the doorbell. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'Dad's gonna' kill me. I said I'd be back in an hour or so.' I bit my bottom lip and then the door opened.

And there stood May. Neji narrowed his gaze and I shot her a scowl. "Where's my dad?" I wanted to know. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"What happened?" She asked. But I ignored her question and asked again. Then, my dad appeared behind May and his mouth dropped open.

"What the Fuck?" My dad shouted, "Why the hell weren't you home six hours ago?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Neji beat me to it. "She came over to our house to hang out with Hinata when a stray dog pounced on her and started tearing through her flesh." Then he lifted up my shirt and my dad's eyes widened. I blushed and Neji continued. "We took her to the hospital and that's why we got her home so late." He pulled my shirt back down and my eyes locked with May's.

"Quite a nasty wound." She commented. My dad nodded.

"Thank you, Neji," he said. Neji nodded and then we all stood there awkwardly until Neji said, "I'll see you tomorrow." And leaned down to kiss my cheek. A smile graced my lips and my dad's eyes widened.

"Goodnight," Neji said to my dad before stalking off to his car. A blush rose to my cheeks and I watched him drive away. 'That boy has balls.' I thought as my dad pulled me into the house.

**Okay, my back is killing me so I'm going to stop there. I hope you keep reading and don't get all mad at Kiba. You guys know I'd never ever make Kiba a bad guy-I love him too much. So, keep reading :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does _

**Hey, so I just finished learning how to play you're not sorry by Taylor Swift on the piano! And it only took me four days when my dad said it would take me a whole month! Not to toot my own horn. So, that is why I haven't uploaded or even written chapter eight yet…Sorry, so I'm going to make this chapter extra long and extra good just to make up for it. And this chapter reveals all- heads up :) Plus, there will be some lemonade in this chapter if you know what I mean ( :) **

So, today was just not my day. First of all, when I woke up, my bandages were all soggy from blood and sweat. So, I ended up having to change the bandage on my left shoulder and apply some ointment to it which was really nasty.

Then, of course, the pain from all of the stitches kept on nicking me every second and hindered me from working out (I did thirty pushups every morning and seventy crunches.) And then, worst of all, I found May sleeping on the couch with my dad, some gross adult movie playing softly behind my dad's snores.

So, after making myself some breakfast, a cinnamon pop tart, I headed up stairs to get changed and take a shower. As I stripped my clothes from my sweaty body, I glanced in the mirror and happened to see my right shoulder where the wolf had scratched me. Except, he hadn't just scratched me. The wound had been pretty deep so it wasn't necessarily a scratch. But now it was.

I peered closer and then looked down. Most of my skin had already closed up and there were some faint scars that resembled a cat scratch. "Now how the Hell does that work?' I thought as I climbed into the shower.

When I finished, I threw on a grey tank top with red roses printed on it, some soffee shorts and some grey sweats over them. Then, I tied my hair up in pigtails and brushed my teeth. 'I wonder what Neji is going to tell us. I mean, it seems like he knows so much about the attacks-it almost makes me think he's involved.' I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth with water. 'But Neji could never be involved with something so…vulgar.'

I shook my head and opened the door, only to be met by none other than May. I narrowed my gaze and tossed my bloodied bandages into the trash bin behind me. May put on a forced smile and then said, "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to need a shower. After all, I must be getting to work soon." I nodded and stepped aside for her to make her way through.

And as she passed, I caught a glimpse of something on her neck. "What's that on your neck?" I asked abruptly. May faltered only for a minute before turning around, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh my, you saw that? Well," she said, sounding a bit drained, "Your father and I, well, we, um, had some _fun _last night and, well, he sort of gave me a, well, you know." A blush spread across her cheeks and I rolled my eyes.

"Listen," I said, taking a step forward, "You might be some pretty little play boy but you will _never_ be accepted into this family and you will _never_ replace my mom. So get this in your head," I pointed to her accusingly, "You make one wrong move, hurt anyone in this family and I guarantee you won't be replacing anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

But May just smiled, her shiny teeth sparkling in the fluorescent lights, and she said in a shrill whisper, "Oh honey, there will be so much more pain coming for you then that dumb injury of yours." And then she closed the door on my face and I heard the sound of running water.

I'd been watching TV for most of the day, just trying to recover, when the doorbell rang. My father and, apparently May, were at work and Kazuma had been dropped off at one of his friend's house, Konohamaru, because my dad said I wasn't in a good enough condition to watch him.

I rose to my feet and slowly made my way to the door, making sure the person outside didn't see me though the window in case they were a stranger. Then, I peeked out the peep hole and a smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Neji," I exclaimed, opening the door for him. Neji nodded in acknowledgment, smiling softly at me. His eyes grazed over my face, then my hair and down to my shoulders where they stopped. "I feel fine." I assured.

He nodded and closed the door behind him. "Where's Hinata?" I asked.

"She said she'd catch up with us. She had something to do for Hiashi." I nodded and lead him into my living room, taking a seat on the couch and patting the seat beside me. Neji took a seat next to me and folded his hands in his lap.

"Tenten," he said, "Before I tell you and Hinata what I have to tell you, I need you to know something." My brows knit together in confusion but I nodded none the less. He took a deep breath and then continued.

"I love you so much Tenten. And I know we've only been together for a week or two now, but I've loved you for much longer than that." I could feel him tensing and I could tell he was nervous. But what I didn't get was that last part about how he's loved me for longer than we've been dating. How is that even possible?

"And Tenten," he took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes, "I will never stop loving you, which means you can never stop loving me. And even if it seems like this was all a big mistake or that I really don't love you, then remember this." And then, he pulled me closer and our lips crashed.

My eyes went wide and I tried to pull away, my embarrassment getting the better of me, but he kept me there with his left hand holding my wrist and his right hand caressing my back. Then, finally, I responded and our lips moved in synchronization. My hands flew up around his neck and I melted into his chest.

And get this-my shoulder didn't even hurt! Love definitely is the cure for pain. Neji moved his left hand to my right hip and then squeezed, making my stomach lurch. I moaned into his mouth and he took the advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth.

And, Kami, what a feeling! I was a virgin so I had never known how good any of this could ever be, but now, with his sweet lips and his minty fresh breath, he made me want to do things I never even dreamed of doing.

And that's why I pounced onto him, taking him by surprise, and he fell onto his back with me lying on his stomach. So, we took a moment to catch our breaths as I tugged on his long sleeved shirt. He rose an eyebrow and I bit my bottom lip, a pout playing out cutely on my face.

So, he sighed and shrugged it off but as soon as he did, my lips were right back on his and we were sucking face again. I grinded my hips down on his, causing his member to pop up into my area. I moaned again and he started to tug on my tank top, pulling it down to my waist. But I didn't care how he did it, as long as I got a good massage.

Then, he pulled away from me to admire my cleavage. "You got a good rack." He complimented between breaths. I blushed and bucked my hips. "What do you want, Tenten?" Neji asked in a husky voice which made me shiver.

"Um, well," I said, wringing my hands nervously. He arched an eyebrow and I sighed. "It's kind of embarrassing but, well, I'm a virgin and I've never really done anything with anybody. So, I mean, I'm getting this feeling in my, well, you know, and I feel like grinding against you." I averted my gaze as he chuckled softly.

"Anything for my Tenbear (thank you Annie for the nick name)." He said with a small smile. My eyes lit up and we started grinding again. Then, he took my breasts in his large hands and began to massage them. I moaned and pressed harder against him, causing him to knead harder.

Then, he pinched my nipple and I winced. Neji obviously caught it and released me immediately. "Damn, Tenten," He said, his eyes downcast, "I'm so sorry." I shook my head.

"No, I mean, it's not because of my injury or anything. Besides, it felt really good." I nodded my head to confirm it but he didn't budge. I sighed and then lowered myself to lie on his chest, my chin in the crook of his neck.

"Neji," I murmured, closing my eyes and taking in his scent, "I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I felt Neji smile against my cheek and then he whispered, "I'll remember that for later today." My brows merged together and I frowned.

And then something hit me. I noticed a stain on the couch we were lying on and I cleared my throat. "Neji," I said. He looked up at me with worry in his eyes. "I feel sick." My hand flew up to my mouth and I swallowed.

"Why?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me and sitting up. I inwardly blushed at the thought of me sitting on his lap and then answered, "Because this is where my father and May, um, have fun." Neji sat there motionless for a moment before muttering, "Buzz kill."

I giggled and then hopped off of him. Then, I shimmied back into my shirt as Neji threw his on as well. "So," I said, taking a seat next to him on the couch, "Why did you kiss me back there, anyways?" Neji sighed.

"Look, Tenten, you'll understand after I tell you the story." I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Neji," I said. He turned his head in my direction and I blushed. "Um, would you mind doing that again with me, um, later." Neji smiled and lifted a hand to my cheek.

"On two conditions." He said. I nodded my head eagerly and he laughed. "Number one: we have t do it in either my bed or yours. Never on this couch again." I let a laugh fall from my lips and then his hand lingered up my cheek and to my pigtail.

"And secondly, you have to wear your hair down." And then he pulled the hair tie from my hair and let my auburn hair fall in waves down to my waist. I smiled and pulled the other one out as well and then he pressed his lips to mine gently.

And that's when the doorbell rang. We pulled away and I sighed. "I'll get the door. You stay here." Neji commanded. I nodded and lifted my feet to the coffee table I front of me. Then, Hinata and Neji entered the room and Hinata gave me a shy smile.

"Hey," I acknowledged, making room for Hinata and Neji to sit. Neji took the seat to my left and Hinata to my right. "So," I said impatiently, "You've kept us waiting long enough. Spill." Neji sighed.

"Now, this may be hard to believe but I swear to you that every bit of it is true." Hinata and I exchanged looks and then Neji continued. "Long ago, all of the lands were united as one nation. The land of fire, the land of waves, the land of rice-all of them were one. And among the nations lived many clans. The Hyugas, the Inuzukas and the Uchihas were of a different character though."

"Those three clans were known as shape shifters. The Hyugas shape shifted into vampires, the Inuzuka's shape shifted into werewolves and the Uchiha's into crows." Hinata and I exchanged glances again and the only thing, which seemed pretty stupid, running through my mind was, 'The Hyuga's were vampires and the Inuzukas were werewolves but the Uchihas were just crows? How lame is that?'

"The Inuzuka's and Hyuga's disliked each other because the Inuzuka's would eat any Hyuga that would pass by and so they became eternal enemies. And the Uchiha's were disliked by everyone because they were known to spread trouble. And when they heard that the Inuzuka's and Hyuga's didn't like each other, they decided to make matters worse.

"They went around spreading lies, making the Hyuga's and Inuzuka's hate each other even more. And then, war broke out and the lands were divided into what they are today. But, the three clans made a pact never to shape shift again. They tried all they could do to stop their children from shape shifting, and it worked too, until some many years later when a bunch of the kids from the clans started to shape shift.

They had to keep their secret hidden so they all decided not to let anyone know about it. So, when you turn eighteen, you start to shape shift." Then, Neji grabbed my hands, "I'm a vampire and Hinata, in 27 days, you will transform into one as well."

"Wait," I interrupted, "So the Inuzukas and the attackers?" Neji nodded. "Then, is Kiba guilty?" I asked.

Neji shook his head. "No, it's another Inuzuka-Kiba is innocent." Tears began to brim in Hinata's eyes and I reached for her hand.

"But then why did you tell me not to trust him?" Neji sighed.

"Because we are enemies." I shut my mouth and let it all sink in.

"But," I said, "If Kiba and Hinata are enemies, then that means their love is forbidden, right?" Hinata inhaled sharply and my grip on her hand tightened. Neji sighed.

"We'll make it work, Hinata." He said, leaning over me. Hinata began to sob and Neji decided to waste no time in finishing his story. "Anyways, I've already talked to Hiashi about it. He appointed me as your trainer. I will make sure you are ready for the transformation on your birthday and I'll also be moving in with you."

"But Kiba is innocent which means he needs to come home and the cops need to stop chasing him!" Hinata burst out.

"She's right," I added, "Don't you know who the real attacker is?" Neji shook his head. "So then it's our job to find him." I said, standing up.

"No," Neji said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down, "That's my duty. I've been appointed by the Hyuga to end this once and for all. You will stay out of this." Then he looked at Hinata. "And so will you." He face fell and I groaned.

"Tenten," he said, "I know you feel it's your responsibility but if something were to happen to you, which already has, then I'd have to kill myself. I love you too much. And Hinata, I'm supposed to guard her with my life, so she can't be involved either. Do you understand?" I nodded and he pulled me in for a hug.

"And Hinata," Neji said. Hinata lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Kiba, um, he's a good guy. I'm not against him-just his family. So, I met with him earlier today. I can take you to his hideout if you want me to." Hinata's face lit up and a smile played at the corner of my lips.

"But wait," I said. Neji groaned, causing Hinata and I to giggle. "If that wasn't Kiba in the cave, then how did Hinata get in there?" All was silent and then Neji spoke.

"I lunged for Hinata but Kiba grabbed her and started to run. I ran after them and then stopped when I heard a noise further ahead. I watched in the bushes as a wolf came out and started to wrestle Kiba. Kiba went down and the wolf took Hinata. And that's when I heard you wandering around in the woods, Tenten." Hinata and I exchanged glances.

"Does someone want me?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Neji said with a shrug. There was an awkward silence and then the door to the mudroom swung open and there stood May. Her eyes darted from me to Neji to Hinata and back to me. Then, she narrowed her gaze and Neji took my hand.

"Tenten, who are your friends?" She said with a forced smile. I bit my bottom lip.

"That's none of your business." I retorted. She narrowed her gaze even further, smile now replaced with a scowl, and then she dropped her purse on the floor.

"Well," she said, "Would they like to stay for dinner? I'm making my special." I bit my tongue.

"No," I said, rising to my feet, "We were just leaving. In fact, we were all going out to eat." She clenched her teeth.

"I don't think your father will like that." She said. I shrugged and walked to the front door, Neji holding my hand and Hinata following close behind. "You're not in charge of me and neither is he." I said before opening the door and leaving.

"Um, I'm supposed to be home for dinner." Hinata said as Neji started up his car. I rolled my eyes.

"We weren't really going out to eat," I said. Then I turned to face Neji. "Unless you wanted to." Neji smiled.

"Sure, just let me drop Hinata off." I nodded. The rest of the car ride was silent until we got to Hinata's house and Hinata hopped out of the car. "Tell Hiashi I'll be home late." Neji shouted. Hinata nodded and then ran inside the house.

Then Neji backed out of the driveway and started for the fast food restaurants around town. "Where do you want to eat?" Neji asked. I shrugged and he glanced over at me. "What's wrong? You've been silent this whole car ride."

"Well," I said, sitting up, "I just don't understand. What do they want? Why are they attacking our people?" Neji sighed and parked the car in the gravel.

"Tenten," he said. I kept my eyes downcast as he continued to talk. "I know you're angry about your mother and you're doing such a great job keeping it together, but let me tell you this: I will not rest until those damned murderers are dead."

I gasped. "You mean, you're not going to turn them in?" I inquired.

"No," he said with the shake of his head, "The world doesn't need to know about the Inuzuka clan and if word gets out about them then word will soon get out about the Hyugas and Uchihas too. We can't have that so I had to catch them and kill them. That is what I was appointed to do." I nodded.

"It's so hard to take it all in, though." I said. "I mean, I never thought they really existed." Neji sighed. He knew what was coming next. I turned to him eagerly and asked, "So, do you shine in daylight? Do you drink blood? Will a stab to your chest kill you?" Neji chuckled softly from his seat in the car.

"No, no and no. I mean, once a month we need to drink blood so we have a cellar in the Hyuga mansion where we keep our supply of blood. But other than that, we eat regular food and act regularly. I mean, if we want to keep our act up." He shrugged.

"Well," I said, a bit disappointed, "Do you have super powers?" Neji laughed.

"I have amazing speed, as you know, and am extremely strong." I nodded. "Oh," he said, catching me by surprise, "And you know how our eyes are white?" I nodded. "Well, that's because we can see through things. It's called the byakugan." My eyebrows arched and my mouth hung open a bit.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and then a thought occurred to me, making my stomach flop. "Don't tell me," I said sourly, "You spend your days watching women with your byakugan?" Neji's look of surprise and shock made me regret saying it. And the way I said it made me want to smack myself.

I mean, how could I accuse Neji like that? He loved me and I shouldn't have accused him of such vulgar things. "Tenten," he said, inching closer, "I want you to know this. No woman's body matches up to yours." I smiled and he kissed me for the hundredth time that day.

And then I felt a sharp pain pierce through my abdomen and a scream rose in my throat. Neji and I parted and I doubled over, clutching my stomach. "Tenten," I could hear Neji call faintly. "Where does it hurt?" And just before I blacked out, I was able to whisper, "Abdomen."

**Ok, so that one was much longer than my others so I hope you all liked it :) have I failed to mention that cliffhanger is my favorite word? Haha, anyways, I hope none of you are mad that I made the Uchiha's the most hated and all. But none the less, all will work out in the end…. Maybe…. Ok, stay tuned for my next chapter! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey, so as you know, I just learned how to play You're not sorry by Taylor Swift on the piano and I can sing it as well. Anyway, if you wanna watch me and my friend, then message me and I'll give you the link once I post it on YouTube. Okay, let's start this. **

I opened my lids halfway, a groan escaping my lips. I could make out in the dark of the car Neji's body leaning over mine. "What happened?" I croaked. Neji lifted his hand to my forehead and then let it fall to caress my cheek.

"I'll tell you on the ride home." He said, helping me sit up. Then, he turned one of the lights in the car on and I glanced around. I was lying in the back of his car and I could feel a faint pain on my neck.

When we were both settled into our seats, he switched off the light and began to drive me back the way we came. "So," I said impatiently, "What happened?" Neji sighed and glanced at me briefly.

"Do you remember when that wolf took you down and scratched your right shoulder?" Neji asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I remember? How could I forget?" Neji ignored my comment and continued.

"Well, when he scratched you, he injected a poison into your bloodstream." My breath hitched and my memories from earlier that week flashed back to me. 'Karin had been poisoned too. And then that note appeared on my desk out of nowhere. So it wasn't Kiba. Then who could it be?'

"Once it had settled into you, you began to feel pain in your abdomen, just below your stomach. Now, this poison wouldn't have killed you, it would have only turned you into a werewolf." My eyes widened and I turned to him, completely dumbfounded.

"Why would someone want to turn me into a werewolf?" I wanted to know. Neji shrugged.

"I don't know. Normally, this is very rare and werewolves only have a small supply of this specific poison in their claws. Once they've used it three times, they are completely out forever. I don't know why they would want to waste it on you." He shook his head.

'Gee, thanks Neji.' I thought with a roll of my eyes. "And if I hadn't had sucked the poison out of your bloodstream, you would have turned into one too." I hung my head.

"Thanks, Neji." I murmured. He glanced at me and then took a right turn.

"But there is one tiny catch." Neji continued. I lifted my head to look at him, my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "There's a fifty percent chance you'll turn into a vampire since I bit your neck."

I gaped at him. "Now, Tenten, don't worry yourself. The chances of you turning into a vampire are,"

"Fifty to fifty-I know." I interrupted.

"But," he continued, "I didn't inject any of my poison into your neck to turn you into a vampire so I think you're safe. But, because I did bite your neck, it could happen." I groaned. "Well, what's wrong with being a vampire?" He asked in mock offense.

I rolled my eyes. "I just want to be a pretty, normal girl." Neji parked the car a few houses from mine and then turned to me.

"Tenten," he said, lifting a hand to brush away some of my hair, "You are a very pretty girl. I mean, you have a rocking body." He winked at me, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. "And although you might not be normal," He smiled, causing me to mirror his expression, "You are very special and I love you for that." Then, he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and then just as he pulled away, I caught his lips with mine. I could feel him smile against me and I mimicked him. I couldn't help it-his smile was contagious. Then, he pulled apart and he said, "Now get out-I need gas and I don't want to waste it driving you just a couple more houses down." I gaped at his emotionless expression. Then, he pulled me in for a another kiss and whispered against my lips, "Ok, fine, I'll drive you the rest of the way home as long as you do one thing for me."

I moaned in response and he lifted his hand to my waist. "Mmm, you have to do this with me more often." I smiled against him and nodded. Then, we broke apart and he started off for my house.

When we got there, he parked the car in the drive and then leaned over to kiss me again, but I moved my face and instead gave him a hug. "We don't do this enough," I whispered, "I like feeling your body against mine." He wrapped his arms around me and then sighed in contentment.

"Anything for you, Tenbear." He whispered back. I smiled and pulled away.

"So, um, I'll just see you tomorrow then?" I offered, reaching for the door handle. He nodded.

"Yeah, let's do that." I nodded and opened the door, swinging my legs over the edge. "In fact," he said, "How about you come over tomorrow. I can, um, show you my room." I smiled back at him and nodded. Then, I hopped out, shut the car door and jogged over to my front door.

Neji drove away and disappeared into the night, leaving me alone with nothing but the porch light to accompany me. I opened the door with a sigh and stepped into the brightly lighted house. "Hey dad, I'm home." I called.

My dad strode into the hall and gave me a hug. "Hey, Tenten," He greeted, "Look, I have a stomach ache so I'm going to be upstairs in bed for the rest of the night, okay?" I nodded. My dad headed up the stairs and then stopped and turned around to meet my face. "Oh, and May won't be spending the night this time."

My eyes lit up. "Did you two have a fight?" I asked in mock sympathy. My dad shook his head.

"No, I just thought it would be best for her to sleep at her own house tonight because of my stomach ache." I nodded, disappointment clouding my head. Then, my dad walked up the stairs and shut his door behind him. I headed into the kitchen, my stomach rumbling.

Then, I stopped in my tracks when I spotted May cleaning up her mess from dinner. She looked up and put on a smile. "Tenten," she said, "You're back. Are you hungry because I have some leftover meatloaf? I was just putting it away but I can warm some up for you." I grimaced.

"No thanks," I said, "I already ate." Then, as if on Karma's cue, my stomach grumbled and a blush spread across my cheeks. "Haha," I said nervously, "You know how it is when you're with your boyfriend. You don't want to look like a pig." I shrugged and she narrowed her gaze.

"He's your boyfriend?" She asked, placing the leftovers in the fridge. I nodded. "Hm," she said, "He looks kind of girly and arrogant to me." She shrugged and slung her purse over her shoulder, giving me a little wave and leaving.

I clenched my teeth. 'The only arrogant one around here is her.' I thought to myself. 'Man, is it hot in here or what?' I wiped my forehead and groaned. 'Come to think of it, I wasn't a bit cold outside and I was in a tank top.'

I grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and headed up the stairs, stopping by my brother's room and opening the door. Kazuma was sitting in his bean bag chair watching TV. He was wrapped up in a blanket and was shivering. "Knock, knock," I said, stepping in. Kazuma glanced at me and sprung to his feet.

"Tenten," he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my thighs and hugging me. I chuckled softly and bent over to hug him back. "You have a cold or something?" I asked, eyeing him.

He shook his head. "No, but do you?" he said, motioning to my attire. I shrugged. "Where have you been?" He asked, leading my over to his bed to sit down.

"Um, with my boyfriend." I said sheepishly. Kazuma crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thanks for leaving me alone with them." He said sourly. I shrugged.

"I heard May was making her special so I fled." I said with a grin. Kazuma didn't return it though.

"Yeah, I found that out too, which is why I told them I felt sick and didn't want to eat." My eyebrows rose.

"You lied to get out of her cooking?" I asked. He nodded his head in shame and a grin broke out on my face. "Nice" I said, giving him a high five. He giggled and then put on his puppy dog face.

"Tenten, I'm so hungry! Please make me something." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"Nuh uh," I said, rising to my feet, "You know I can't cook. Grab some fruit." Kazuma stuck out his tongue and I gave him a sympathetic look before heading to my room. When I got there, I threw on some shorts in exchange for my sweats and started to peel my banana.

But when I lifted my banana to my mouth, a thought struck me and I dropped the banana on the floor. 'That look Naruto had given me after Karin had fallen over. And then the note appeared. Could he have written it? And does that mean he's a wolf too? I mean, if he said that I'd end up like Karin, which I did, then that means he's a wolf!'

I lunged for my cell phone, banana forgotten, and started to dial Neji's number. But then I stopped. 'Don't get a head of yourself, Tenten. It's just a hunch and you have no hard evidence.' I set the phone down and sighed. 'But Naruto's such a nice guy-he couldn't hurt a fly!' I shook my head.

'My life is beginning to be much more complicated then I had ever hoped for.' I picked the banana up off the floor and then grimaced. "What is on this?" I asked myself aloud. I peered closer and then sniffed it. There was some sort of black ash covering it.

I glanced down at my floor and my breath caught in my throat. "Where did all this come from?" I whispered, rising to my feet and examining the floor. There was black ash sprinkled around on my carpet and some even on my swivel chair by my desk.

I narrowed my gaze and then grit my teeth. 'I bet it was May.' I threw the banana in my trash bin and opened my door, only to be met by Naruto. My eyes opened wide and my breath hitched.

'Oh my Kami, he came to kill me!' I shouted in my head. Naruto's eyes widened as well and he slammed his hand against my mouth and then pushed me into my room, closing the door with his foot. Then, he pushed my body up against the wall and stared into my eyes with worry.

"Look," Naruto whispered, "Don't scream; I don't want to hurt you." When I didn't answer, he released his hold on my mouth and I took in deep breaths of air.

"What the Hell are you doing in my house? And how did you get in?"I whispered between my teeth. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, averting his gaze.

"I, um, didn't know this was your house." He said, his eyes roaming over my body. "Um," he said, staring down at my attire, "What are you wearing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Some shorts and a tank top, why?" Naruto shook his head.

"But it's snowing outside!" Naruto protested.

"Why are you here and how did you get in?" I asked but Naruto just kept rambling to himself incoherently. I rolled my eyes and then swallowed. 'I am so going to regret this.' I thought as I lifted my hand to his crotch and grabbed a hold of his cock through his sweat pants. Naruto shut his mouth as tears brimmed in his eyes.

I could feel him shudder and I decided against throwing up in his face. "Now tell me what I want to know." I demanded in a menacing voice. Naruto nodded and I released his tiny dick. 'Poor Sasuke.' I thought with a smirk.

"I was following someone." He admitted. "And I got in through the mudroom door. She left it open." My eyebrows furrowed. '_Her,_' I thought.

"Did she have blonde hair and brown eyes?" I asked. Naruto stiffened and then nodded. I cursed under my breath. "Why were you following her?" Naruto swallowed and glanced around my room nervously, his eyes landing on my ash covered floor.

"Where did all that come from?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," I said a bit louder than necessary, "Just tell me why you were following her!" Naruto shook his head.

"No," he said, "You don't understand. That ash," he stopped and then his eyes looked with mine and he released his hold on me. "I have to go before they catch me." He said hurriedly.

"No," I called after him but he just opened up my window and jumped. I shut my eyes tightly and slid down the wall until my rump reached the floor. 'Why was he after May?' I thought, resting my head in between my legs. 'And what's the significance of this ash?' My finger sifted through the ash that blanketed my floor lightly.

Then, I rose to my feet and ran downstairs to the kitchen where I grabbed a plastic baggy and headed back upstairs to my room. I bent down and scooped up some of the ash, filling the bag halfway. Then, I zipped it up and hid it in my pillow case for safekeeping. 'I'm sure Neji will know something about this ash.' I thought, grabbing the vacuum from the supply closet by my room.

After my room was cleaned up, I climbed into bed and shut my eyes. 'Someone was in my room and Naruto knows who they are. But why was he so afraid? Well, he was following May. Maybe she really is the one who was in my room.' I gripped the blankets in fistfuls and moaned quietly.

'It was so damn hot! How was everyone else so cold?' I twisted into a more comfortable position where my legs were hanging off the bed, the cool air splashing them with satisfaction. 'And why was Naruto even following May?' Soon, my thoughts drifted away as I did too.

_I smiled in contentment at the feel of something soft and fluffy caressing my neck. When I opened my eyes though, a scream escaped through my lips. I sat up, my hands gripping the cloud I was laying on, and then peered over the edge. Damn, I was high up. _

_I slowly backed away from the edge and took a few deep breaths. I was deathly afraid of heights. Then, I heard someone chuckle softly beside me. I turned my head and a smile graced my lips. "Neji," I breathed, latching onto him and kissing his neck multiple times. _

"_Oh my Kami, Neji, how did I get up here? This is seriously not what I expected." Neji smiled and kissed the top of my head. _

"_I just thought you might need some relaxation so I sent for you to lay up here with me. But if you're really that scared, then I can just hold you in my arms." He raised a suggestive eyebrows and I grinned, snuggling into him. _

"_So, Neji," I started. He made a "hm" sound as he kissed my neck several times, flicking his tongue across my skin occasionally. "Do you think there's a possibility that this kid from my class is a werewolf?" _

_Neji lifted his lips from my neck and pressed them against my ear. "What's his name?" he whispered. I shuddered and said, "Naruto." Neji continued kissing my neck and then he started rubbing my shoulders. _

"_No," he said simply. My brows furrowed and Neji slipped his hands under my arms and started to grope my breasts. I blushed but didn't object. It felt too good. "Well," I said, my voice a bit hoarse from embarrassment, "Naruto was in my house.  
>Neji stopped and I turned my head around to face him. <em>

"_Did he hurt you?" he asked seriously. I shook my head. _

"_No," I said, "But I did get some answers out of him." Neji continued to massage my left breast while running his right hand up and down my leg. "He was following May. He saw her enter my house and he followed her in. But then something strange happened." Neji didn't falter throughout my whole speech; he just kept on running his hands down my body and groping me. _

"_When I got into my room, there was this black ash-like substance all over my floor." And that's when Neji stopped. "Yeah, I know. I vacuumed most of it up but I kept some in a plastic baggy to show you later."_

_Neji sighed and turned me onto his lap so we were facing each other. "I've heard of this before but I have no idea where or who it could have come from." He said. And then my vision became blurry. "I'll see you later today." He said with a smile. Then, he leaned over and kissed my forehead and everything went black. _

**Please don't be mad that that chapter sucked :( I was trying to write but I'm so hungry so I couldn't think straight. And I'm talking to Rou on a chat thingy. Please comment and no harsh comments (thank you). **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys :) Sorry my last chapter was bad; I'm going to make this one extra good. So, there's this girl named Mary-Jess and her music is phenomenal! Plus, she can speak and sing in Chinese. So, check her out; I'm in love with her music-especially Glorious :) And I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Rolling in the Deep so read my profile page-the summary is on there! **

I opened my eyes, a yawn escaping my lips, and then shivered. 'Had it gotten colder over the night?' I thought as I threw the covers over my form and made my way toward the window. But, to my surprise, all of the ice had actually melted and there were snowflakes lightly flitting around.

I rubbed my arms and pulled on a robe. 'Maybe my heat flashes were a side effect from the poison.' I mused as I made my way downstairs. When I reached the foot of the stairs, I noticed the TV was on but no one was in the room.

My brows furrowed in question as I made my way toward the couch. "Kazuma," I called softly, craning my neck around the corner to find the blanket balled up on the couch and an empty container on top of it. I glanced around to make sure no one watching before leaning over and grasping the container in my hands. With a quizzical brow arched, I peered closer. 'What is that at the bottom?' I inquired in my head. I took my finger to the substance and swiped it. When I lifted my finger to my face, my amber orbs met black ash. 'The same from my room.' I thought with dread.

The container fell from my hands and I dashed up the stairs. "Kazuma," I called, louder than before. When I reached the top of the stairs, I froze in place and my eyes fell to the floor. There was a trail of black fur leading from my dad's room to the bathroom down the hall. I swallowed and slowly lifted a foot. Then another followed and soon, I was before the closed door.

"Dad," I said, my voice betraying me and cracking. When no one answered, I raised a hand to the doorknob to find it locked. "Are you in there?" I asked, my voice small. Still, no reply, so I made my way to his room and opened the door a crack.

There was something lying in his bed, the bed sheets tangled between their legs. "Dad," I said, urgency growing in my voice. The figure stirred in his bed and my throat constricted. Then, I heard a groan escape the lips of the person, their voice muffled by the pillow.

"Um," I said, my stomach churning, "Dad," Then, the person lifted themselves from the bed and whipped their head around. My mom's face met mine and a shriek escaped my lips. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her hair mangled and thin, her skin paler than snow and her body mangled and scarred.

My knees gave out and I fell to the floor, my whole body trembling. My blood curdled as a grin spread across her lips and I shut my eyes tightly, hot tears somehow finding their way through my barrier. I heard footsteps padding toward me and I curled up into a ball.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, thrashing my arms about mindlessly. Then, someone's hands were on my shoulders and I was being shaken.

"Tenten," A familiar and soothing voice said. My eyes flew open and there stood Neji. My breath caught in my throat and I flung my arms around his neck. "Neji," I sobbed. He shushed me and took me in his arms.

"What did you see?" he asked. I shook my head and clung to him tighter. "Tenten," he persisted. I swallowed and took a shaky breath, leaning back and looking into his soft eyes.

"My mother," I said, my eyes downcast, "She was undead." Neji pulled me into his chest and rocked me back and forth, his hand sifting through my hair. "Why are you here?" I asked finally. Neji's face fell and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Your father's been hospitalized." He explained. My eyes grew big and my lip trembled.

"Where's Kazuma," I asked, searching unconsciously around the room. Neji's hands trailed up from the small of my back to my shoulders and he laid them there firmly.

"He's at Moegi's house for a play date." He informed.

"Then who was downstairs eating the meatloaf?" I asked. Neji's brows knit together in uncertainty. His eyes darted from me to the door and then he took my hand in his, rising to his feet and bringing me along with him. "I don't know," Neji said as he lead me to the bathroom door.

I glanced down at the fur and then shut my eyes. "What is going on?" I asked slowly. Neji sighed.

"I'm going to show you something," he said, his hand tightening his grip on mine, "And you're not going to breathe a word to Hinata." My brows merged together in question but I nodded none the less. Neji knocked on the door and said, "Open up-it's Neji." Then, the lock clicked and then door swung open.

And there stood none other than Kiba. My mouth dropped open and my hand flew up to my mouth. Kiba smiled sheepishly and rose to his feet from his place on the floor. "What is he doing here?" I asked, turning to Neji.

"I asked him to help determine what this fur is." Neji answered coolly. My eyes immediately fell back on Kiba and my lips quivered.

"And you're hiding this from Hinata because…?" I asked, taking in the scene before me. Kiba was standing in a pile of black fur, his chest bare and his jeans ripped. He had scars all along his body and even open wounds around his arms. A fang poked out from his lip and his hair was disheveled and in his eyes.

"Because," Neji said, "If Hinata knew, it would be harder for her to accept." I shook my head.

"Accept what?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air dramatically.

"Accept the fact that I can't see her, the love of my life, my reason for living, until my name is cleared." My heart sunk to my stomach at those words and my finger nails dug into my palm.

"So, what, you knew where he was hiding this whole time?" I asked, crossing my arms and tapping my right foot.

"Well," Neji said sheepishly, "He's actually been living in the guest house back behind the mansion." My mouth dropped and I swear, at that moment, I almost forgot about the incident with my mom earlier.

"So," Neji said, disregarding me, "What about the fur?" Kiba shook his head.

"It isn't fur," He answered with a shake of his head. One of Neji's fine eyebrows arched and Kiba sighed. "In fact," he continued, "I'm not even sure it's of the Inuzuka clan." Neji's face fell and a frown made its way onto his face.

"What are you saying?" He wanted to know. Kiba shrugged and then wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Well," Neji said, "You coming back to the house with us for our play date?" I shook my head slowly.

"No," I said, "I have something to do." Neji's frown deepened and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "What was that black ash you said you knew about?" I wanted to know, looking up into his eyes.

I felt Neji tense before saying, "I don't know what exactly it is, but I do know that it is a type of poison." My lips made a firm line and I nodded. Kiba cleared his throat awkwardly and then slipped out of the bathroom, making his way for the front door.

"Come one Neji; before someone sees us." He called up the stairs. Neji nodded and held up a hand.

"Why?" Neji asked me.

"Because May poisoned my dad," I said, "And I bet she poisoned me as well. I found that black ash in the container of meatloaf downstairs. After my dad ate that, he became ill." Neji shook his head and I narrowed my gaze.

"No, your dad had symptoms unlike yours. She couldn't have poisoned you. Though, I will agree, it does sound likely that she poisoned your dad." My brows furrowed and my eyes fell to the floor in concentration.

"Then who poisoned me?" I whispered. Neji kissed my forehead lightly and murmured against my skin, "I'll find that bastard and make sure he loses his head." And then, he and Kiba were out the door and I was alone.

"Okay," I said, determination clear in my voice. Then, I hit the shower and got ready for my mission.

When I was dressed in my pink Aeropostale sweat pants, black, long sleeved shirt and converse and my teeth were brushed and my hair was tied up in a bun, I immediately got on the computer and looked up May's location. She had a tracking device in her phone, which would lead me to her house and that's when I'd wait for her to leave and I'd sneak in. 'Crazy, but well worth it.'

I yawned and rubbed my temples. It was already two in the afternoon and I had been waiting for three hours for her to leave her house. Then, an idea hit me. I flipped open my cell phone and began to dial May's number.

"Hello," was her response. I cleared my throat.

"May," I said, my voice urgent, "My dad is in the hospital! He said he wanted to see you and no one else." May's sound of shock made me roll my eyes. 'What a cocky little bastard,' I thought, 'Pretending to give a fuck about my dad.'

"I'll be right there." She said and then the phone went dead. And just as I shut my phone, I saw May walk out her front door and get into her car with a scowl on her face. I crawled to the floor and waited for her to drive off so I could run in there and run right back out.

When I heard the sound of a car engine, I peeked out the window and found her gone. A triumphant smile graced my lips and I hopped out of the car, looking both ways and behind me before jogging over to her front door and stopping abruptly.

"Man," I muttered, "What a dump. No wonder she stays at our house so much." Then, I took out my metal nail file and slipped it in between the door and door hinge. After a couple of seconds of wriggling it, there was a click and the door swung open. I did a tiny victory dance before hurrying inside and shutting the door behind me.

I could hear the sound of snoring off in the distance and my heart rammed into my chest, making my hand fly up to soothe it. Then, the sound of claws against a door up on the second floor made me shudder. 'Dogs,' I thought to myself with a grimace. I was always a cat person-hated dogs.

I took a small step forward and then glanced around. The light was dim and the floor was dirty with hair blanketing the floor. I inwardly gagged and took a couple of quick steps. I could make out some of the kitchen form that angle and the view absolutely disgusted me.

I had to bite my tongue from screaming and gagging at the same time. There were meats hanging from the ceiling and blood all over the floor, splattered around the sink and puddles on the counter. I took a deep breath, regretting I had, and then shrugged off the eerie feeling that I was somehow being watched.

'If I can find anything, like some black ash, that proves she did it then I've got it solved.' I thought, watching my step as I made my way to the living room. The TV was on and that same gross, adult channel was on and they were showing things I only wanted to see form Neji.

I grimaced and peered over the couch at the chewed up sofa. 'Man, it's like her dogs are her babies or something. I mean, I'd never let my pet tear up my house.' Then, I glanced over at the kitchen once more and swallowed.

"Where do you keep poison," I whispered to myself, "In the kitchen." I made my way across the room, watching my step, and then kneeled down at the pile of bones on the floor near the overflowing trash can. 'No wonder they don't have dates at her house.' I thought with a roll of my eyes.

Then, I heard the sound of a doorknob being turned and I dove behind the counter. My heart raced in my chest as footsteps pounded heavily down the hall. "May," I heard a man call. There was silence, except for the dogs barking, and then I heard the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and then lifted myself off the floor. And that's when I noticed something black and big behind me. I swallowed and peered over my shoulder at the Rottweiler who was staring me down. He growled and I but my bottom lip.

'Crap, I have to get out of here before that mans sees me.' I thought, searching the kitchen mindlessly. Then, a piece of meat caught my eye and I swallowed, my eyes landing on the dog as he barred his teeth.

I slowly reached for the meat, his paw twitching, and then grasped it in one hand. I winced at the cool, slimy touch and then threw it behind the dog. He ran after it and then I made a dash for the door. And that's when I heard the man open the door upstairs. My heart plummeted and I began to panic.

'Damn,' I thought. I lunged for the first door I could find and then shut it silently. I instantly felt my breakfast coming up my throat as the scent from the room I hid in wafted up my nose. I but my tongue and listened intently to the man talking to himself.

"Guess she's not here," he said, "I better hit the club." Then, I heard the front door slam behind him and I let out a breath. 'Is May cheating on my dad with that bozo?' I thought as I switched on the light.

And I immediately wished I hadn't because the kitchen had seemed more appealing then this scene. There was poop, both human and dog, scattered all over the floor. The smell enveloped around my body and I began to have a spaz attack.

"Oh my Kami," I said a bit too loud as I opened the door and raced to the front door. With one last sweeping look, I opened the front door and stepped out, taking in the smell of fresh air. Well, as fresh as it gets around this part of town.

Then, I headed down the steps and to my car when I saw a flash of yellow from the corner or my eye. I stopped and turned, only to find Naruto and his boyfriend Sasuke. They were walking down the street over to the pizza parlor when they saw me step out from May's house.

Naruto's face of panic and worry made me feel scared but Sasuke's narrowed gaze and knowing look made me feel nauseous. Then, I hopped inside my car and drove off back to my house.

Later that night, as I curled up in a ball and waited for Neji to arrived, the news interrupted my program and a feeling of worry grew inside the pit of my stomach. "The killings have started again," the reporter said, "And this time, they're not taking mercy for an answer. They've left the victims headless and gouged from the inside out." My breath hitched and my throat constricted once again.

Then, the doorbell rang and I jumped in my seat. Neji walked through the hall and smiled. "Sorry, it was open." He said. I scrambled to my feet and raced to lock the door, my breaths coming out rapidly. "Hey," he said, pulling me into him, "What's wrong?"

"You haven't heard the news?" I asked in disbelief. Neji shook his head.

"Actually, I've been busy with Kiba trying to solve this case." I shook my head and rewound the TV. Neji listened intently and then he wrapped his arms around me protectively, his eyes cold and hard.

"They won't get me; will they, Neji?" I asked, burying my face inside his chest. His grip tightened and he led me to the couch. I lay on top of his chest, my breasts smothering his chin, as he looked me in the eyes.

"You're mine." He said before taking my lips to his.

**Okay, well, sitting in one spot for two hours makes a girl ache so I'm gonna end it o that note. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for uploading so late :/ Hope you guys comment and READ MY PROFILE PAGE! SEQUEL TO ROLLING IN THE DEEP FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LOVED IT! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys, so I just spent like half of the day cleaning our pool because it's green :p Anyway, my mom brought home McDonalds and she only got me the four piece chicken nuggets. Why do they only give you four, I mean that is such a rip off *shakes head*. Anyway, I'm striving to be a really good author so please bear with me in my metamorphosis :) **

I awoke to the soft pitter patter of the rain on my bedroom window. There was a crack of thunder and the house shook. I groaned and opened my eyes halfway, my vision blurred. Then, my eye caught sight of something in my room and I turned my head to get a better view of it. I could just barely make out the figure of a man. I blinked multiple times but when my vision cleared, he was gone. I shut my eyes and went back to sleep.

I could hear footsteps pounding heavily behind me as I raced through the vacant hospital basement. 'How the Hell had this turned out so wrong?' I asked myself, skidding to a stop and glancing behind me. He was on my trail. I cursed under my breath and made a right turn, my converse screeching in protest.

Well, let's see, I had woken up this morning to Neji breathing heavily in my face. Once he had settled down a bit…

_Flashback _

"Neji," I said, peering up at him through half closed lids. A stream of sunlight burst through my room, illuminating his eyes. He took my hand in his and then shook his head.

"You were right, Tenten," He breathed. My brows knit together as I sat up with the help of my elbows. "May-she's a werewolf just like you'd thought!" He said. My eyes went wide and my breath hitched. 'Yeah, okay, this is definitely a dream. I'm dreaming right now.' Then, I lifted my hand to my face and slapped myself.

I winced at the stinging feeling, watching Neji's bewildered expression through the corner of my eye. A groan escaped my lips and Neji continued. "May didn't poison your father," He continued, "But she did poison you."

"How do you know?" I asked when my head was finally cleared and I could process his information.

"Because," he explained, "When I ripped that wolf off of you, I bit into their neck, releasing my poison." I nodded, my brows still knit together in confusion. "Vampire poison takes days to sink in, and now it has. May has been hospitalized and Kiba has some very interesting information for you."

Then, he hoisted me up out of bed and threw some black yoga pants and a red, long sleeved shirt at me. "Get dressed," He ordered. I blushed but started to strip my clothing off none the less.

"Kiba," he called. I shimmied into my pants and then looked up as Kiba emerged. My face heated fifty degrees more as Kiba's eyes locked with mine. Then, Hinata appeared from behind him. "You told her?" I inquired, turning around so I could take my shirt off.

"We had to," I heard Neji answer.

"Okay," I said, annoyance clear in my voice, "Then why couldn't I tell her?" Neji let out a frustrated sigh and I turned back around, my shirt now on.

"May was using your dad," Kiba said, "In fact, she was going to poison him so he could join their force, but," His eyes darted from me to Neji and back to me, "Someone beat him to it. We don't know who, but I can tell you when the poison finally kicks in and delivers, you'll no longer be safe near him."

I shook my head. "Wait," I said, "You mean, that black ash wasn't May's?" I asked. Kiba shook his head. "Then who was in my room?" I wanted to know. Neji shot me a weary look and then gnashed his teeth together.

"Someone was in your room and you didn't tell me?" he said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes and then turned back to Kiba.

"Anyway," Kiba continued, "May's real mate is my dad." The room went silent and then I focused my attention on Hinata who was staring down at the floor, her arm laced with Kiba's. She was on the verge of tears, I could tell.

"He's after you." Kiba said after a while. My head whipped up, along with Neji and Hinata's, and Kiba gave me a hard stare. "You were in his house." He said flatly. My breath hitched and I glanced at Neji who was sending me mixed signals.

He looked enraged that I had endangered myself but also worried because someone wanted me. "How did you know?" I stuttered, my palms beginning to sweat.

"Because," He said, "Inuzuka's have sharp noses. They can smell anything and determine what it is." My gaze narrowed.

"Then how come he didn't find me when I was hiding from him?" Kiba faltered and then opened his mouth, but no words followed.

"He was probably going to let you go so he could tell May first." Kiba said with his nose up. I rolled my eyes.

"Back to business," Neji interrupted, "There's a mad man who's after Tenten. What do we do?"

"First of all," Kiba said, "We do not go anywhere near the hospital. He's probably there right now with May." I glanced at Hinata who was now staring at me curiously.

"Hinata," I said. She blinked, her mask of curiosity replaced with surprise. "What are you thinking about?" Everyone turned to Hinata expectantly and she blushed.

"Well," she said quietly, "I was just trying to figure out who had taken me." My brows furrowed and then I glanced up at Kiba.

"Well," I said expectantly, "Who took her? You'd know since you're the one who they beat up." Kiba shot me a glare before wrapping a protective arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"It was my dad." He said solemnly.

"He'd really do that to you?" Hinata asked, wide eyed. Kiba looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "We're not exactly friendly with each other. You see, my mom divorced him when I was little because he was obsessed with rebuilding the clan and taking over part of the fire nation. Having just one land for all Inuzukas. My mom, of course, didn't like it because we were supposed to stay hidden from people so he left to find someone else who would help rebuild the clan."

I watched as Hinata wrapped both arms around his stomach in sympathy and buried her head in his side. "Wait," I said, "What's going to happen to you two?" Hinata and Kiba glanced at each other then back to me. "Your love is forbidden." I elaborated.

Hinata's bit her bottom lip and Kiba gritted his teeth. "Tenten," Kiba said, "Do you really think I'm going to let some stupid feud get in the way of Hinata and my love?" I bit my tongue and Neji sighed.

"Kiba," he said, "You and I need to go and infiltrate the hideout while they're not there." Kiba nodded, his lips a firm a line.

"Hinata," Neji said, "You're going to stay here with Tenten. If Kiba's father comes for her, then use that special trick I taught you, alright?" Hinata gave him a feeble nod and then Neji took my hand and squeezed it. "I'll be back for you." He whispered against my forehead. Then, he laid a gentle kiss on my skin and he and Kiba were gone.

"Hinata," I said after a few moments of silence. She glanced up at me and my brows merged. "What's that special trick Neji was talking about?" Hinata lifted a corner of her mouth and then let it drop.

"Well, um," she stuttered. My eyebrows rose and then I lifted a hand. "Forget about it. I'll see it soon enough." I gave her a grin and then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair up into a ponytail. 'Good thing I got a shower last night before Neji came over.' I thought as I rinsed out my mouth. Then, the phone rang. I let out a sigh and picked it up. My breath caught in my throat and then my eyes widened. Hinata peeked over my shoulder and rested her ear on part of the phone, trying to listen in.

Then, I hung it up and turned to face Hinata. "What?" she wanted to know. I looked down at the floor, my mouth parted, and pondered what to do. "Hello?" Hinata tried again. I lifted my head and then grabbed her hand.

"Come on," I said as I raced down the stairs. Hinata tried to rip free from my grip but when we reached the bottom, I let go and bent down to slip on my converse. "Hey," Hinata said, trying to catch my attention.

"Put your shoes on," I ordered. Hinata let out a frustrated sigh and reached for her sandals. "He's got my brother." I explained as I rose to my feet. Hinata opened her mouth in bewilderment and I grabbed her hand again.

Then, we were out the door and jogging down the street. My breath came out in swirls of fog as we raced through the neighborhood. "What are we going to do when we get there?" Hinata asked between breaths. I shrugged my shoulders and sped up. I could hear Hinata's grunted protests but she sped up as well.

About fifteen minutes later, we reached the hospital and I slowed to a stop, Hinata bumping into my back and causing me to pace plant right on the sidewalk. I shut my eyes tightly and prayed silently that my face was okay as Hinata hoisted me up.

"I am so sorry," she began, but I just shrugged her off. "Forget about it." I said as I took her hand and headed into the hospital. When we entered through the doors, the smell of antiseptic filled my nostrils and the warmth of the heater enveloped me. I let out a small sigh of contentment and then motioned with my head toward the front desk.

"Hi," I said. The woman smiled back at me and then winced.

"Um, how about you sign right here and I'll get you a room." My brows merged together and I glanced at Hinata who was writing her hands nervously.

"I was going to ask to see May Inuzuka." I said slowly. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyebrows rose, her heads in mid nod. "And, um," I said, looking over my shoulder, "Can I borrow a mirror, please?" The woman reached into her drawer and then handed me a mirror.

I winced at the scrapes and blood dropping from my wounds. Then, I slowly turned my head to glare at Hinata who was giving me a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes and handed the woman the mirror back. "So, where's the room?" I asked. The lady gave me the room number and I thanked her, taking Hinata by the hand and leading her down the hall. When we reached the room, I stopped and braced myself.

"Tenten," Hinata whispered, "Kiba said not to come here. We're going to be in some deep shit right about now." I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't I always?" I asked before lifting my hand to the doorknob and turning it. The door swung open and I peeked in from behind the corner. But, to my astonishment, May was the only one in the room and she was knocked out cold.

My brows knit together and I stepped into the room cautiously. I crept over toward May and peered down at her neck which was bandaged and had something sticking out of it. I grimaced and let my eyes weep over the rest of her.

"Tenten," Hinata said. I turned around to see Hinata was holding a note in her hand.

"What does it say?" I asked as I made my way toward her. I peered over her shoulder as she read the note out loud.

"Dear Tenten, I have your brother with me being held hostage. You will not find me where you are, as I am in the basement. Bring a flashlight, sweetie, you'll need one." Hinata and I shared a look and then she crumpled the note up and shoved it into her pocket.

"Tenten," she said, "I don't feel comfortable going into the dark basement with a killer." I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a nod. I could tell Hinata was staring at me nervously without even having to look at her. "You know what," I said finally, "I'll go alone." Hinata's eyes widened and she began to shake her head.

"Yes," I said, "I'll call you on your cell if anything happens. Then, you'll have to come down, got it?" Hinata shook her head.

"Tenten," she argued, "You cannot go down into that basement without a flashlight or without me." My eyebrows rose and my arms opened wide.

"Does that mean you're coming?" I asked with a small smirk. She shot me a glare and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look," I said with a sigh, "If it makes you feel any better, then you can call Kiba and Neji and let them know that you and I are here and I'm about to go meet the killer."

Hinata's still didn't budge and I just shook my head. "Well," I said, "You're not persuading me out of this." Then, I opened the door and headed back toward the lobby. 'Wait,' I thought, stopping in my tracks, 'I'm not allowed in the basement. How am I supposed to get down there? And how did he get down there?'

I looked down the hall to my right and spotted an elevator. With a small, triumphant smile, I crept towards the elevator and then pressed the down button. The sound of footsteps padding down the hall caught my attention and my heartbeat quickened.

'Crap,' I thought, 'What if they catch me.' I tapped my foot impatiently and pressed the down button again. Then, two doctors emerged and I started to walk down the hall, past the elevator and a whole number of rooms, until I finally reached a set of stairs.

Then, I heard a ding and glanced back toward the elevator where the two doctors were boarding it. My gaze narrowed and I cursed under my breath. With a sigh, I started down the stairs, the heat growing distant and the light dimming. I swallowed and rubbed my arms as my eyes took in each and every floor I passed.

'How many more floors until the basement?' I thought as I listened to my footsteps echo through the vacant stairwell.

After ten minutes of walking, I finally reached the last floor. I let out a breath and watched in disbelief as a swirl of fog escaped my lips. 'Don't they heat the basement at all?' I inquired, taking a step forward and wincing at the sound in return.

'How am I supposed to sneak down these halls when my shoes are louder than the patient's coughing upstairs?' I bit my bottom lip, holding my breath, as I took another step. And then another and another until finally, I was halfway down the hall and just before me was a door with a small sign that read _morgue. _I shuddered and glanced behind me before lifting my hand to the door handle.

With a shaky hand, I turned it and the door creaked open. I shut my eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and then stepped in. My eyes opened slowly and took in the sight before me. There were tons of tons of dead bodies placed on metal tables with white sheets blanketing them.

The walls were no better, having rows and rows of dead bodies stacked upon each other in their own little cubby. I shivered and ran my hands up and down my arms for warmth before taking another few steps forward.

'Will the bodies melt if they don't keep it this cold?' I mused as I made my way toward the wall of cubbies. I peered closely at the wall, examining a small part where a minuscule, red button was placed.

'What does that do?' I wondered, lifting my finger to press it. "Don't touch that!" I heard a man's voice shout form behind me. A scream escaped my lips and I whipped around to find a tall, hairy man that vaguely resembled Kiba.

"Where's my brother?" I asked with a shaky voice, my gaze narrowed to slits. The man chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"Why were you in my house, young lady?" He asked, taking a step forward. I swallowed, noticing how he wasn't nearly as cold as I was.

"Where's my brother?" I repeated. This time, the man didn't laugh, but sent me a cold, hard glare.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours." He stated flatly. I sniffed and then regretted it immediately. 'Damn, decaying flesh is much worse than his house.'

"I was, um, looking for May." I lied. He narrowed his eyes and then a crooked smile formed on his lips.

"You lying to me, pretty lady?" He asked, taking another step closer. I shook my head, my shaking hand reaching for the phone in my back pocket. Then, my heart stopped as I felt around for my phone. 'I forgot to bring my phone?' I inwardly slapped myself and then brought my hands up into my tae kwon do stance.

"No, I'm not, now where is my brother?" I asked. The man shrugged and then crouched over, barring his teeth. I narrowed my gaze even further and the man let out a beastly laugh that made my blood curdle.

"You just now figuring out that this was a trap?" He asked with a smirk. I could feel tears begin to pool in my eyes and I knew this was a bad idea. 'Never, ever, ever disobey Kiba.' I mentally lectured myself as I took a step to the side.

He mirrored me and growled. "Now," he said, "We can take this the easy was and you can just let me poison you, or we could play a little fetch." He shot me a wicked smile and my breath hitched.

"Um," I said, my eyes darting toward the door, ""I've never really played fetch, but I'd be willing to learn." And then, I made a mad dash for the door. But he just growled and beat me to it. I made a left turn and then grabbed one of the gurneys and pushed it toward him.

He dodged it by jumping to the right and I sprinted toward the door, now that it was open. He growled and followed after me, his footsteps thudding loudly behind.

_End of Flashback _

I could hear footsteps pounding heavily behind me as I raced through the vacant hospital basement. 'How the Hell had this turned out so wrong?' I asked myself, skidding to a stop and glancing behind me. He was on my trail. I cursed under my breath and made a right turn, my converse screeching in protest.

And that's when the ground began to shake and I stumbled forward, falling to my face for yet another time that day. My hands instinctively shot out in front of me to soften the impact when suddenly, I was being dangled upside down. My eyes fluttered open and my blood rushed all the way to my head.

A groaned escaped my lips as I wriggled in his grip. His eyes were focused on the door to the Morgue and his grip on my legs weakened a bit. And that's when I took the opportunity to kick him in the jaw and twist my body.

His head fell back and he released me, causing me to twirl in the air and land on my feet. 'Wow,' I thought, 'I should be a ninja or something.' Damsel, which I'd taken the liberty to name him since he's such a bother, barred his teeth and lunged for me. I sidestepped but, just as before, he still caught me and we hurdled to the floor together.

He looked down on me and then growled. "I'm going to do this quick and easy." He said. I closed my eyes and then waited for the impact but nothing happened. Instead, just as before, he was lifted off of me and I felt relief and bewilderment wash through me.

'Man, I've never been more thankful for De ja vu in my entire life.' I thought as my eyelids fluttered open. And what I saw was Kiba wrestling with his dad. I gasped and then climbed to my feet, taking a step forward so I could help in some way, when someone's hand caught my arm and I glanced back.

And there stood Neji, a frown on his face. I gave him a sheepish smile and he just pulled me into his chest. "I thought we told you not to come here." He said harshly. I winced and then buried my face deeper into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "But he called me and said he had Kazuma." I lifted my head to see Neji looking down at me worriedly. "But it was just a trick." I added quickly. He let a sigh escape his lips before releasing me and turning to face Kiba.

His eyes widened and I turned as well. A gasp escaped my lips and my hands flew up to cover my mouth. Kiba stood over his father's body, breathing heavily, while looking at us with a weary smile.

"Hey," he said with a nod, "What's wrong with your face?" My brows merged and then a blush stained my cheeks as my memories swam back to me.

"Yeah," Neji chimed in, "I didn't want to say anything but, um, what did happen to your face?" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just say this is all Hinata's fault." I answered. Kiba's face turned serious, as did Neji's, and then he stepped over his father's body.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"With May," I answered, "She didn't want to come down here." Neji and Kiba exchanged glances and then Kiba sighed.

"Alright," he said, "Let's go get her and then we can show you both." My brows knit together as Neji took my hand.

"Show me what?"

**Okay, so, how did you guys like that one? I personally think that one was my best so far and it took forever to write! Anyway, I hope you all comment because I'm working extra hard to keep you guys happy! And, haha, yes, that pun was intended when Tenten said she should be a ninja. Anyways, comment please! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does _

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the wait but it seems like no one is commenting except a few people which is really discouraging me. And, I've been working on my new story, Nightshade, which will be uploaded on later this year due to soooo much homework from my wacky history teacher. My username is Taigafantasy if you'd like to read and comment. Thanks so much for commenting, those of you who do, and I hope you enjoy. **

A weary smile graced Hinata's lips as she enveloped Kiba in her arms, throwing them around his neck and burying her face in his chest. "Kami," she breathed, "I was so worried you guys were going to get caught."

I silently snorted and Neji grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. I glanced over at him, only to find the faintest smile crossing his face. "Actually," Kiba said, drawing my attention back to him, "Neji and I could have probably spent the whole day in there without getting caught, considering my father already had his pray cornered."

Hinata lifted her face to look at Kiba with quizzical eyes. He nodded his head in my direction and I averted my gaze from hers. The look of shock and guilt that crossed her face made me want to puke. I couldn't stand the thought of Hinata blaming herself for what had almost happened.

I got it. I mean, who would want to go down to a dark, creepy basement and meet their death anyways? Right, that would be me. "Tenten," she started. I cringed at the sound of remorse in her voice and then shook my head.

"No, Hinata," I said, stopping her right in her tracks, "Don't even say it. I'm just glad you called them because if you hadn't, I would have been a chew toy." I gave her a reassuring smile which she just returned with a perplexed expression.

"I didn't call them." Hinata said, her brows knit together. Mine mirrored hers and I turned to Neji who had his eyes on the floor and his head hanging down.

"Then how did you guys get here? And how did you know we were here, anyways?" I wanted to know. Neji kept his head down as Kiba answered my questions.

"We, um, got here through the hideout." He explained. My brows furrowed even further and I looked over to see Neji watching me closely. "It was just pure luck we got here in time to save you, Tenten," Kiba continued, "But there's something more going on here."

I redirected my attention towards Kiba. "When we got to the hideout and went inside, we found a hidden tunnel. It was concealed by animal skins that were hanging from the wall." I grimaced. "So, we started to look around when we found something extremely, ahem, interesting."

One of my eyebrows arched as he cleared his throat. Why did everyone look so nervous? "Well, Tenten, I think you should sit down for this." Kiba suggested. My brows merged together and I crossed my arms.

"Whatever it is-I can take it." I assured stubbornly. Kiba shook his head, ignoring my comment, and then let Neji pull me down on the floor and into his lap.

Kiba sighed and then continued. "The cave led us right to the Morgue. There was a trap door behind the wall which held the dead bodies." My mouth parted in astonishment and I could feel Neji hold me tighter. 'So that's what that red button does.' I thought in bewilderment.

"Along the walls of the cave," Kiba said, "Were the bodies of all of the people they attacked." My breath hitched and Kiba stopped, his face a mixture of nervousness and worry.

"You mean," I whispered. Kiba nodded and Neji took his lips to my cheek, trying to soothe me with kisses. My body fell limp against his chest, my eyes glazed over like a deer in the headlights.

"You mean," Hinata said, "They use that tunnel to sneak into the Morgue and steal the bodies of the people they attacked?" Kiba nodded and glanced over at me. Neji was rocking back and forth, trying to comfort me in any way, but here's the thing. I wasn't mad. And I wasn't full of grief either. Because the truth is, I couldn't feel anything at all except a tingling in my arms and legs and a churning in my stomach.

"But why?" Hinata wanted to know. That was a good question. I mean, they were dead for crying out loud, but everything has a reason, I guess.

"Because," Neji answered this time, "The people they killed were infected with poison, so, when they bring them back to life, they'll already be werewolves."

"Yes," Kiba chimed in, "Remember how I told you my dad wanted to recreate the Inuzuka clan and have one place just for them? Well, he figured out it would take a while if he just mated with May, so, he infected people with poison to get the job done quicker."

My heart fell into my stomach and I gritted me teeth. "But," Hinata argued, "You said that werewolves only have a limited supply of poison." Kiba shook his head, a small, sad smile on his face.

"No," he said, "That's only when someone is alive. If someone is dead, and their teeth touch the dead body's skin, then the chemicals from their fangs and the dead skin cells will create the poison, instantly infecting them." I took a shaky breath and Neji squeezed my hand.

Hinata had a grave look on her face, she was nearly to tears, and Kiba looked as if he might bite one of our heads off now, May's to be exact. I gnashed my teeth together and rose to my feet, my body feeling cold and alone without Neji's warmth to envelope me.

"I want to see her." I said. Neji climbed to his feet and took me by the wrist.

"No," he said coldly. I just shook him off and stared into Kiba's dark eyes. I couldn't read them, since he was good at masking his emotions, like Neji, but he looked close to cracking. Kiba blinked and averted his gaze from mine.

"No," he said. My face fell and I clenched my fists. "Tenten, you wouldn't be able to take it." Kiba said. Then, he looked back up into my eyes, tears brimming in them. "I couldn't even take it." He whispered.

"She's my mom!" I shouted. I couldn't even believe how selfish they were being. "I can take it, I want to see my mother, so let me see her!"

He gripped me by the shoulders and then leaned in closer, our eyes locking. I shivered as his hot breath caressed my cheeks. "Do you even know how ashamed I am? This is my clan, my family, who is doing this. I feel so ashamed that I'd be willing to kill myself. I feel responsible for all of this, but I can't just give up that easily. I'm fighting for Hinata," then he narrowed his eyes, "And I'm fighting for _you._" Then, he released me and sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

My heart felt heavy as my eyes met Hinata's tear brimmed orbs. Then, I felt guilty. I had never really taken time to consider how Kiba felt about all of this. I let out a breath and then turned around to face Neji. "I'm sorry," I said, my eyes downcast.

Neji lifted my chin up with his index finger and then gave me a gentle smile. "Not to the floor," He whispered. I inwardly slapped him in the face and then turned back to Kiba.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. Kiba just shook his head.

"No," he said, "I'm sorry and I'm going to take you to your mother." My eyes lit up at this and I could feel Neji tense from behind me. Then, Neji grabbed my wrist and pulled me back behind him, stepping closer to Kiba and looking him square in the eye.

"You will _not_ take her there." He said through gritted teeth. But Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"You can't protect her forever." He argued.

"That's what I _live_ for." Neji retorted, and then the whole room went silent. "I love Tenten and won't stand to see her hurt; and if there is anything I can do to prevent her from hurting then dammit I'll do it."

Kiba pressed his lips together and pondered for a moment before saying, "I think it's her choice to say if she wants to get hurt or not." Neji's face fell and he released my wrist.

"Neji," I whispered, "I love you so much and am so grateful that you care this much for me, but I really need to see my mother." Neji shook his head and turned around to face me.

"You already have." He answered solemnly. My brows knit together and he glanced back at Kiba and Hinata. "Remember when you thought you saw your mother earlier today?" My breath hitched and I began to feel that numb feeling in my legs again. I nodded.

"That was actually her, there was no mistake, but she was a werewolf then." Then, his eyes locked with mine and he narrowed his gaze. "She was sent to bite you." My lower lip began to tremble and I shut my eyes, lowering my head.

The tears began to leak through my lids and fell to the floor one by one. Neji's arms pulled me into his warm embrace and I stifled a sob as he rubbed the small of my back soothingly. "They don't have emotions; they were brought back from the dead, so they don't remember their past lives." Kiba explained. "There was no way she could have remembered you were her daughter and stopped herself."

I nodded into Neji's chest. "Do you still want to see her?" Neji wanted to know, his voice a whisper. I clenched my teeth and then exhaled, lifting my head so our eyes met. "I need to see her."

"Kami, it's freezing down here. Don't they have even a little bit of heat in the basement?" Hinata complained. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips but faded after a moment. I could hear Hinata's teeth chattering from behind me as we made our way toward the Morgue.

Neji lifted his hand to the doorknob and left it there, his fingers curled around the handle. His hand began to tremble slightly and I lifted my hand and laid it on top of his. A small smile crossed his lips before fading and then together, we turned the handle and the door opened.

"So, where's your father?" Hinata asked after we were all inside. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, um, well, let's just say one down and three hundred more to go." Hinata's mouth fell agape and I rolled my eyes.

"You killed your own father?" She asked in disbelief. Kiba nodded and then took her hand as Neji pressed the red button on the wall.

"How did no one notice that red button all of this time?" I wanted to know. Neji shrugged and led us all through the dim lit corridor. There were torches lining the sides of the cave wall and the smell of rotting flesh filled my nostrils like before, except this time tenfold. I lifted a hand to my mouth, Hinata following suit, and stifled a gag.

I began to shiver, my throat feeling all tight and hot like when Kiba's dad was chasing me like I was a squirrel."Is this smell actually appealing to wolves," Hinata asked in disgust, "Like, how cinnamon is to us?" A short laugh escaped Kiba's lips.

"Not everyone likes cinnamon as much as you, ya' know?" He retorted with a grin. "But, no, they just have to deal with it. I mean, if they want to fulfill their deed, that is." Hinata nodded and then Neji stopped abruptly, causing me to knock into him.

"Ow," I muttered from behind my hand. Neji turned around and took both of my hands in his. "Look," He said, "I think maybe you should just reconsider before plunging in." His eyes were soft and warm, concern pooling in them and leaking out towards my heart. A small, weak smile graced my lips and I threw my arms around his waist.

His arms instantly enveloped me and I could feel the warmth coming back. That tight feeling in my throat had cleared and the eerie feeling from before just sort of faded away. I didn't know how he did it, especially since he was a vampire and I thought vampires were supposed to have cold skin, but I guess that was just a myth as well. I'd have to ask him.

We released each other and I took a shaky breath. "And the feeling's back." I muttered under my breath, taking a step forward and into the much darker layer. 'I guess they have to keep this part much darker to preserve the bodies.' I mused, my eyes grazing over the unfamiliar faces. And I was surprised. I mean, Kiba said one was down and there were three hundred more to go, but there weren't three hundred bodies.

In fact, there were only about one hundred. My eyes raked over the sea of faces, all no manes and nobodies in my mind, until I came across one I knew too well. My breath hitched and my heart sped up. I took a step closer, peering into the darkness. Then, I shook my head. 'My mind must be playing tricks on me. That can't really be…'

There, right behind a thick layer of animal skins, was the face of my father. "No," I breathed. Then, I took a step back and turned back to the others. "Dad's still up stairs." I said, my voice raising. Neji's brows furrowed and Hinata's hand, which had been laced with Kiba's, flew up to her mouth. "They didn't get him!" I shouted. Then, before I could blink, Neji was beside me and was holding me down, restraining me from doing anything stupid.

"Sh," he warned, "Don't yell. I think they might be able to hear us." I shook my head, my hair falling out of its bun and whipping Neji in the face which he disregarded. Kiba appeared beside Neji and peered closely at the body hanging from the wall.

"Wait," He said, raising his hand to the animal skins and pulling them out of the way. I directed my attention back towards the wall and gasped in unison with Hinata. Neji's grip loosened and he turned to face the wall.

"What in the name of Kami is this?" He breathed. Hinata made her way over towards the rest of us, her arm latching onto mine.

"Tenten," she whispered. I could feel her trembling beside me. "I'm scared." I swallowed and then nodded. Then, Kiba took the remainder of the skins off of the wall and it was all clear. There, on the wall, were hundreds of bodies of people we all knew.

There was Asuma, our teacher, my father and Tsunade, our principal. Then, we all gasped in unison. There, right by some blond man, was me. "They don't have your father," Kiba said through gritted teeth, "But they will." Neji shook his head.

"This is like their game plan." Neji murmured in disbelief.

"So," Hinata said, her voice trembling, "These are the people they're coming for next?" Neji and Kiba nodded.

"And I'm next." I whispered, my eyes glazed over. Kiba leaned in and then lifted his pinky finger. One sharpened claw appeared and he sunk it into a teenage boy's face.

"It feels like wax. These must be manikins." He clarified. Then, Neji's arm was draped over my shoulders and he was already steering me back towards the exit.

"Wait," I said, digging my heel into the cave ground, "I still didn't see my mother." A sigh escaped his lips.

"Tenten," he started, "You've already seen her. Besides, she won't look like herself, you know that. Don't you want to remember her how she was? Beautiful?" I bit my bottom lip in contemplation, my eyes downcast.

"Besides," Kiba chimed in, "We have to get out of here before someone finds us."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, nodding her head, "They're after you next, so, you don't want to be in their layer, do you?" I let a sigh escape through my nostrils and Neji let his arm fall back onto my shoulders. We all started walking back to the entrance when a thought struck me.

"Wait," said, not stopping this time, "Burt I thought it wasn't May who poisoned my dad." Hinata glanced at Kiba in inquiry. "So, then, why is his manikin down here?" Everyone kept silent, no one knowing what exactly to say to that, and we kept on walking.

"We'll meet you at your house," Neji said, kissing the tops of my hands, "Kiba and I can't be seen by anyone so we'll just meet you there." I nodded and then kissed his hands in return. Kiba and Hinata exchanged a hug and then I suggested, "How about we all sleep at my house tonight? I'll feel a lot safer if you guys did." Kiba and Neji shared a look and I gave them a reassuring hand wave.

"Kazuma will be at his friend's house for a sleepover-you'll be completely safe, Kiba." Kiba nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. Then, we parted ways.

"You're coming too, right, Hinata?" I inquired as we made our way into the lobby. The warmth from the heater surrounded me, but didn't comfort me as much as Neji's warmth had.

"Yeah," Hinata said with a nod, "I'm not going to miss a single moment I get with Kiba." Then, we walked out through the doors and into the brisk cold.

"Wait," I said, "Should we check on my dad? Just in case?" Hinata pressed her lips together.

"You know they haven't got him, right?" She asked, her voice small compared to mine. Her breath came out in swirls of fog which dissipated right in front of my face. I nodded, biting my lower lip in fret.

"But still," I said, "Why is his manikin down there?" Hinata shrugged and started walking again.

"Maybe they were planning on getting him, but someone else beat them to it." I contemplated this. It might be true, I mean, it sounded reasonable.

"Yeah," I whispered, the chill of the cold biting at my nose and causing me to wipe it, "Maybe."

**Soooo sorry, I know that sucked, but I'll try better, I promise! And thank you to those of you who comment, I will be getting better because I'm taking a college writing class, and I'm not anywhere near being in college, which might be too much for me, and I'm also taking a writing club. So, next time I write, I'll definitely be better… :D **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys, so thanks to those of you who comment, ahem, and I thought, well, if I hurry and finish this then I can start on into the inferno and then after that I can do the skeleton key, which some of you have messaged me and told me you liked the idea :D I got big plans for my career, because I'm going to be a famous author, so I try to keep things going and keep ideas flowing. Plus, I'm sorry for my writing, I know it's amateur but hopefully this college writing class will help me step it up a bit. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you once again. Love you guys! :) **

"I don't know who did this," came a man's deep voice from behind the doors to the morgue, "But they obviously didn't know they did me a huge favor." A wide grin played across his lips as his eyes grazed over the Inuzuka's lifeless form. "Well done," he said in a low, nearly audible voice, "Well done. Now all I need is Hyuga's poison to kick in and I'll have my army."

….Two weeks later…

"I think I'm going to be sick." Came Hinata's meek voice from the top of the stairs. Neji sighed as he glanced back over his shoulder at her.

"Sorry, hun," I said, my right hand over my mouth and left hand clutching my stomach, "I already claimed that one." Neji put a comforting hand on the small of my back and beckoned Hinata forward.

"Come on down, Hinata," he said, "You'll get used to it soon enough." Hinata swallowed and then took another step down the stairs. I grimaced.

"I can't believe I still crave your lips even though they've got _this _smeared on them." I said, biting back any other words that might offend him. Neji just smiled and steered Hinata and I farther down the small corridor lined with barrels labeled BLOOD.

"It smells awful down here." I commented, keeping my eyes downcast as to not see any of the crimson liquid that was dripping from the barrel spouts. Hinata nodded in agreement and then well all stopped.

"Now," Neji said, "The reason I brought you down here is because your birthday is coming up really soon and you'll need to know how to control your cravings. Plus," he added with a small, whimsical smile, "It's my time of the month." He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled softly at his lame pun.

Hinata grimaced and I just rolled my eyes. Neji let a sigh escape his lips before striding toward one of the barrels and opening the spout. "I'm going to show you exactly how to do it." He said, taking a tall glass from one of the bottom shelves and pouring the blood into it.

My stomach churned and I bit my bottom lip. 'I think I'll wait a few days before I kiss him again.' I mused as he licked up the last droplets. "That's how you should do it," Neji explained, setting the glass down, "And you only get one glass a month. Hiashi is the only one other than me who knows the code so you won't be able to sneak in here and drink up." He wiped his mouth and then started up the stairs.

Hinata and I shared a look before following suit. "Who'd want to?" I muttered to myself which Neji caught and just let it slide. When we were all out of the cellar, Neji shut the door and punched in the code.

"Well," I said once Neji was facing us again, "What do we do now? Anymore training because by the looks of it, I think Hinata's about o pass out." I jabbed my finger over my shoulder at Hinata who looked paler than ever.

Neji nodded and motioned us towards the couch in the foyer. "So," I said, drawing it out, "It's been a while since the_ incident_," Hinata and Neji fell silent and I inwardly sighed. It had been two weeks since we found out about the Inuzuka hideout leading to the morgue and Kiba hasn't visited Hinata since the three of them slept over at my house that night.

"Guys," I said. Hinata looked down at the hands that were neatly folded in her lap and Neji just shook his head.

"Kiba hasn't said a word to me since that night. I think he's a bit stunned from his dad's death." Hinata blinked back the tears that were forming in her milky orbs. I blew some air out of my mouth, watching as my bangs flew out of my eyes and then landed back in their regular position.

"Well, why don't we go see if he's home?" I suggested, rising from the couch. Hinata's eyes flew up and locked with mine. A reassuring smile graced my lips and I outstretched my hand, hoisting her up and off of the couch.

"I don't know," Neji argued, following close behind, "I don't think he wants to see anyone right now." I felt Hinata tense beside me and I just shrugged him off with a wave of my hand.

"Why wouldn't he want to see Hinata?" I said casually as we walked through the yard and out to the guest house. Neji sighed and fell into step beside me.

"I'll tell you tonight." He whispered. My eyebrows rose in surprise and then my gaze narrowed in suspicion.

"How would you," I started to ask, but then Hinata stopped abruptly, causing me and Neji to bump into her. I hadn't realized she'd been walking in front of us. "Sorry," I stuttered, sending Neji the stink eye.

Neji rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk as Hinata knocked on the door. When no one answered, she rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" came Kiba's voice from the other side of the door. Hinata's eyes lit up and she stood up on her tippy toes as if he could see her through the door or something.

"Hinata," She called back, a small, hopeful smile on her lips. There was a short pause and then, suddenly, there was a thud on the door. Hinata squeaked a jumped back in surprised. I jumped back as well, Neji standing motionless with an 'I knew it' look on his face.

"What's going on in there?" I wanted to know. Hinata's brows merged together in contemplation and then another thud sounded on the door.

"Kiba," she called, "Are you alright?" There was a grunt form the other end of the door and then another thud.

"Yeah," he called back, his voice strained, "I'm good." Neji let out a snicker which Hinata didn't seem to catch. I glanced back at him, shooting him a glare which he returned with a shrug.

"Kiba," Hinata pressed, "What's going on? Why won't you open the door?" There was another pause before Kiba opened the door a crack.

"Hinata," he said, beads of sweat rolling down his face, "I can't talk right now, okay?" His voice trembled slightly, as if he were restraining the urge to do something. At this, Neji had to turn away, his hand flying up to cover his mouth and stifle his laughter.

I gaped, watching him peculiarly. "Neji," I whispered loudly. He cleared his throat and glanced over his shoulder at me. I furrowed my brows which just made him sputter even more. I sent him an eye roll as he jogged back to the mansion, trying to contain himself until he could get away from Kiba and Hinata.

When I turned back, I saw Kiba sending daggers toward Neji's retreating form. 'What's going on here?' I mused as Kiba finally shut the door as Hinata opened her mouth to speak.

"What the," she said, letting her sentence trail off. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to contain my curiosity, as we both walked back to the Hyuga Manor. 'Neji has a lot of explaining to do.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kazuma," I said as I placed the last dish in the washing machine. He glanced up from the TV, his eyes glazed over. "Enough TV," I said with a small smile, "It's late and you need to get to bed. You can watch TV up there if you want but don't come down here, okay?"

A small, sly smile stretched across his face and he narrowed his gaze knowingly. "You're going to have your boyfriend over, aren't you?" He wanted to know. A sigh escaped my lips and I pointed towards the stairs.

"Upstairs," I commanded. He lifted himself from the couch and made his way over toward the pantry, eyeing the different snacks on the shelves.

"Hold on," he said, lifting his index finger, "I think I might get hungry later tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"You just ate." I argued. He raised one eyebrow and then shook his head.

"If I'm not going to be allowed down here then I'm going to need something for later tonight." I let out a sigh of defeat and then perked up instantly when I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," I called, sending Kazuma a fleeting look to which he just grinned. A smile graced my lips as Neji walked through my front door, shrugging off his jacket and then pulling me in for a small peck on the lips.

I closed the door and then licked my lips, surprised to find no trace of blood at all. 'He cleans up well.' I thought with a smirk. Then, Kazuma ran past us and up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. I rolled my eyes and then motioned towards the couch.

Neji took a seat and then let his eyes roam over my body. I was wearing some Aeropostale sweatpants and a slinky tank top which revealed most of my cleavage. And that was part of the plan.

I took a seat beside him, curling my legs up beside me and pressing my chest into his. A blush dusted his cheeks as his eyes stayed fixated on my breasts. 'Perfect,' I thought in amusement.

"So," I said, drawing it out, "What do you want to do?" My hair cascaded down my shoulders in russet spirals which I took in one finger and began to twirl, an innocent pout on my lips.

Neji's eyes locked with mine and a small smirk fell on his lips. I quirked an eyebrow and he leaned in closer until our breaths were mingling and our lips were mere inches apart. But just as he leaned in to close the gap, I leaned back a bit so we were still only a few inches apart. Then, I licked his lips and whispered, "Spill,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata glanced over her shoulder at the Hyuga Manor that stood right behind her. In the dark of night, she could only make out the windows and doors due to the porch lights. A sigh escaped her lips as she gripped the key in her right hand.

'Don't think I'm not going to find out what you're doing in there.' She thought to herself as her feet padded soundlessly through the grass. When she reached the front porch to the guest house, she looked over her shoulder once more before sliding the key into the keyhole and smiling at the sound of a click.

Then, she turned the knob slowly and peered inside. The lights were on and the loud blare of the TV could be heard from where she stood in the doorway. She sniffed, smelling something rather appealing but having no clue as to what it was.

Hinata took a step inside, closing the door behind her and creeping into the living room where Kiba was sprawled out on the couch before her. Hinata blushed at his attire, red boxers with dog bones on them and no shirt. His chiseled, tan chest beckoned her forward and before she knew what she was doing, she was before him in an instant.

She took him in, starting with his feet and working her way up towards his brown, disheveled hair. Then, her eyes roamed back down toward his chest and then landed on the bulge in his boxer shorts. A blush dusted her cheeks and then her eyes flew back up to his face as he sniffed the air in his sleep.

Hinata's palms began to sweat as he sniffed the air intensely, his hips bucking and his teeth biting into his bottom lip. Then, his eyes flew open and met Hinata's gaping expression.

"Hinata," he said in disbelief, sitting up and positioning himself more comfortably on the couch, as if he wasn't comfy. "How did you get in here?" he wanted to know. Hinata lifted her hand, the keys dangling from her fingers innocently.

"Hinata, no, that was a bad idea." He said with the shake of his head. "You have to leave." He ordered, rising to his feet.

But Hinata just shook her head, standing her ground. "I _want_ to know what was going on earlier." She said through gritted teeth. Kiba ran a hand through his hair and then sighed, taking a seat back on the couch.

"Well," he said, his voice a bit strained, "There's no helping it, especially since you're beside me. I can't control myself any longer." Hinata's brows furrowed in question but before she could open her mouth to speak, Kiba had pounced on her and she was up against the wall, the keys falling to the tile floor and making a clinking sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait," I said, "You mean he's in _heat_?" Neji nodded, his eyes darting from my eyes to my breasts. "Like a dog?" I asked uncertainly. Neji nodded once again.

"He_ is_ part wolf, which is a canine, so he goes into heat." Neji explained. "So, he didn't want to pounce on Hinata like a horny bulldog."

"So that's why he was avoiding her." I said in awe. Neji rolled his eyes, blowing air out of his mouth in impatience. "And you were laughing because you thought it was funny that Kiba couldn't be around his girlfriend without knocking her up?"

Neji grinned and then leaned in closer. "I'm not sure I can either." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba's hips ground into Hinata's making her moan into his mouth in pleasure. Kiba slipped his tongue into her mouth, raping her throat as his hands worked their way into her shirt. Hinata pulled away for some air and Kiba took the advantage to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone.

She panted heavily, watching him work his magic on her. "So, why were you avoiding me?" Hinata asked between breaths. Kiba's tongue licked its way up her neck and to her ear where he flicked his tongue back and forth on her earlobe.

"Because I'm a horny pup." He said in a husky voice. A shiver ran down Hinata's spine at the sound of his voice and she shuddered, falling limply into his arms.

"And tell me how that's bad." She said in a dreamy voice. Kiba chuckled softly and laid her down on the couch.

"Because," he explained, settling himself on top of her, "I didn't want to steal your virginity so young." Hinata smiled up at him warmly.

"You're so thoughtful." She praised. Kiba gave her a small smile before grinding his groin in between her legs.

"Sorry if this hurts, hun," he said in a strained voice, "But I really need to satisfy this right now." Hinata bit back a moan of pleasure and nodded. Kiba's hands slid beneath the fabric of Hinata's sweater and he cupped her breasts in his hands.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, a small, pointed canine sticking out from his top lip. Hinata pressed her lips together, her mind swimming from all of the heat in the room. Then, her eyelids shut and all was dark.

XXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I noticed was the stream of light filtering through the blinds in our living room. I squinted and peered down at Neji who was beneath me, still sound asleep, a small, peaceful smile on his face.

The TV was humming softly in the background and I could smell coffee roasting. 'Wait,' I thought, my breath hitching, 'Kazuma doesn't know how to make coffee.' I glanced down at Neji one last time before climbing off of him and creeping into the kitchen.

When I peered around the corner, the first thing I saw was someone leaning against my counter, a mug of coffee in their left hand. "What the Hell?" I whispered loudly, startling the teen. He glanced back at me and smiled.

"Naruto?" I gaped. How does he keep getting in here? He nodded and set his cup on the counted beside him.

"Hey, Tenten," he greeted, "Sorry, I made some coffee. I hope you don't mind-you and Neji just looked so peaceful." I shook my head and blinked.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? And why did you make coffee" He smiled and grabbed his mug again, bringing it to his lips.

"You want some? I left the sugar and cream out." I narrowed my gaze and then shook my head. There could be poison in it. As Ino always said, you could never trust anyone with no fashion sense.

"Cut to the chase." I said, taking a step forward. His eyebrows rose as he took a sip, his eyes watching me from the top of the mug.

"Ah," he said, "But you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. The chase doesn't start for at least another three weeks." My brows furrowed even deeper at this odd statement.

"Why are you here, smart ass?" I wanted to know. I crossed my arms over my chest, noting how his eyes were grazing over my body. I glanced down at myself self-consciously and then blushed as I wasn't wearing a shirt, just my bra.

"Hurry up," I stuttered out, a blush rising to my cheeks. Naruto shook his head, a grin spreading across his face.

"I was sent to tell you that you, the Hyuga's and the Inuzuka boy have a month to prepare. After that, if you're not ready, then you and this whole town will crumble." My mouth parted slightly and a scowl crossed my face.

"What do you mean?" I pressed. Naruto shrugged and then took another sip of coffee before winking at me. And in a heartbeat, he was gone, the only evidence he was here was the mug he left sitting on the counter.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed that. This chapter was to be tons of fluff since I haven't done so much romance in this story. I hope my writing is improving and I hope you all enjoyed. Please, if you like KibaHina and Nejiten then read into the inferno which I will be uploading when I finish this story. Ja ne! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooo sorry I haven't uploaded, it's just that I have too much homework. Anyone know how to do dimensional analysis? If so, please do message me. Anyways, I'm losing interest in this story because no one is commenting ;( So… Yeah….**

It was a long story. A very long and criminal story. And, yeah, I'd been told before that I was an idiot and, of course, I always denied it like anyone would do to defend their title, but now I understood that I really was stupid.

How could I not have told Neji about Naruto's unexpected visit that morning? And now I was in some deep shit. It had all started this morning when I had woken up at around four thirty. My alarm clock is what had woke me up, but I hadn't turned it on, and if I had, I would never set it that early.

But it all became clear when I found a note on my nightstand from Naruto. It read:

_Dear Tenten, _

_I've been watching your every move and noticed you have not told the Hyuga, nor his sister or hound, about my message. That was a very wise move. As you must have noticed, I set your alarm clock to four thirty so you would find the note and get here as fast as you can. I hope to see you in the woods no later than seven. I have a very important message to tell you but you must come alone. _

_Sincerely, _

_Naruto_

My breath came out in swirls of fog as I raced through the forest, lost and cold. It had been ten days since Naruto's visit, which means we still have about two weeks left before they make their move.

A protruding branch caught onto my pants leg and sent me collapsing toward the frozen ground, my hands numb and frozen while my knees were wet and tingly beneath my jeans. A groan escaped my lips as locks of my hair spilled down my shoulders and got caught in the corner of my mouth.

I shut my eyes tightly, biting my bottom lip in contemplation. It had been at least three hours since I had left the house, and I was just now starting to figure out that one: I was lost and two: this might be a trap.

A single, hot tear rolled down my cheek, bringing a little feeling back to my face. Then, with a shaky breath, I lifted myself off the ground and brushed the dirt and snow from my jeans. It had stopped snowing sometime late last night, leaving the sky a light grey, but now there was snow peppering the sky, falling into my wet and tangled hair and leaving a tiny little prickly feeling in remembrance.

'Should I keep going or just go home?' I mused, rubbing my arms in a futile attempt to warm myself. Then, the sound of a twig snapping caught my attention. My breath hitched and I whipped around on instinct, realizing that was the worst decision I could have made in my entire life.

Two Hours Earlier

I has gotten and shower and eaten breakfast, making myself a toaster pastry and then dressing myself in some jeans and a long sleeved shirt, adding a black coat and some converse to go along. It had taken me an hour to get ready and then another hour to practice some of my self defense moves that I still remembered, just in case Naruto tried to pull anything, which means it was around six thirty when I opened the door to leave and Neji was on my doorstep, his face all red and his eyes blazing angrily.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, and why he was here so early, but he just brushed by me and walked straight into my living room, turning around on his heels and then staring at me for a long moment, his brows furrowed and his lips curved down into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked, shutting the door and hurrying toward him. I waited for an answer, but I didn't get one, he didn't even blink, and when I was about o ask again, he opened his mouth and Kami, I had wished I'd never asked.

"Why the _Hell _didn't you tell my about the attack?" He asked through gritted teeth. My breath caught in my throat and my body turned numb. How did he find out? His milky orbs had turned into a more haunting, pallid color that stared me down and made my knees buckle beneath me.

"I," was all I said because I couldn't get anything else out. I was so stunned, I could barely breathe. My vision started to turn bleary as he stepped closer.

"Tenten, why the _Hell_ didn't you tell me? You could have at least told Kiba or Hinata! Are you on their side? What's wrong with you? We could have had more time to prepare if we had known!" He shouted angrily. And that's when I knew he was going to start one of his famous tirades and spoke up.

And the first thing I said was, "How did you find out?" He blinked, momentarily stunned by my question.

"Oh," he responded sarcastically, "So this was a secret between you and Naruto? No one else was supposed to know until it was time for their _deaths?_!" Tears brimmed in my eyes but I blinked them away. I had never seen Neji so mad at me before.

"Neji," I said, my voice cracking. But he didn't spare me-no way. It was like he'd been holding in all of his anger over the years and just now decided to let it loose on me. But why me? I mean, I know, it was stupid and I should have told him, but I just couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" He pressed. "Were you threatened? Did they blackmail you-make you not tell? Anything, Tenten, give me something!" His hands fell onto my shoulders and gripped them tightly, pinching my skin.

I winced and shut my eyes tightly, leaving them like that as my mouth formed words that just couldn't get out. His grip loosened and I could feel myself breathe again.

"I don't know why I didn't tell." I admitted quietly, more tears cascading down my cheeks. My eyes fluttered open as the pad of his thumb swept across my cheek and wiped my tears away.

"Tenten," he said, his voice soft but upset. His eyes showed betrayal and I knew that from this point on, he couldn't trust me. He had already made the decision.

"I love you, Tenten," he said, "Don't forget that. But you've deceived me and we can't go on any longer. You're now an enemy of the Hyuga clan and the Inuzuka clan." My heart fell into my stomach and I fell to my knees.

And then, he bestowed upon me a kiss before disappearing and leaving me alone in my own unwanted tears.

Present Time

My eyes opened slowly and I waited a few moments for them to get adjusted to the darkness that surrounded me. I sat up on the cold, slick floor, making it out as a cave ground. Then, all of my memories came rushing back to me and my eyes fell downcast.

Then, there was a burst of light which caused me to shut my eyes. The soft sound of footsteps padding down the hall alerted me, and I rose to my feet, getting in guarding stance. A slow chuckle sounded from the other side of the dim room, causing my arms to fall down to my sides.

"You don't have to dear me." Naruto said in a carefree, innocent voice. My gaze narrowed and I took a step back.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me," I said in a low voice, "So then why did you take me captive?" Another long, slow chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

"I didn't want to talk to you, Tenten," he said, causing my brows to furrow. So it was a trap. I shut my eyes tightly. 'Kami, I'm so stupid-I never should have fell for it.'

"In fact, as you're probably just now figuring out, that note was a trap to lyre you out here so I could capture you. You see, in order for us to win, we figured that if we captured Neji's most beloved prize, he's break and we'd win."

"Who's we?" I asked accusingly. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he shrugged.

"Can't say-that's top secret. You know, hush hush business?" I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms over my chest, my teeth chattering violently.

"Well, you're stupid plan isn't going to work, anyway. Neji and I broke up." It got very quiet in the cave, so quiet that I could hear my own breathing. But I couldn't hear Naruto's breathing.

"Shocking, isn't it?" I said sarcastically, adding a snort at the end. There was a short pause before Naruto spoke again.

"Hm, oh well, I guess we're going with plan B." My rammed into my chest forcefully, making me clutch at my coat and grit my teeth.

"Plan B?" I repeated, a cold sweat breaking out over my body. He nodded and then turned back around, lifting a hand in salute and then leaving. I can't believe I fell for his chicanery when it was so painfully obvious that it was a trap.

"I bet Neji is telling Hinata and Kiba right now about our fight and about how I supposedly _betrayed_ them." I whispered to myself in the darkness as I tightened myself in a ball. The very thought of Neji denigrating me made me want to throw up_. I love you, Tenten, don't forget that. _

I pressed my lips together as fresh, hot tears slid down my cheeks and fell to the cave floor, making an echo throughout the cavern. I was a fledgling in this world, this new world of unspoken identities and magic and mystical beings. I wasn't one of them and I would never be-never belong. And it took me this long to figure that out.

Neji and I weren't meant to be together, we were different in so many ways. But I still loved him, and even though he said he still loved me, I, for some reason, have this inkling of an idea that he hates my guts and wants to rip them out and feed them to Kiba.

I grimaced and then shook my head. Maybe a bit too graphic for my taste. Then, the door opened again and I was blinded by another ray of light. "Kami, Naruto, if you're going to keep my locked up, you might as well keep my somewhere a bit nicer-no offense to your little hideout or anything."

I peered into the darkness that now surrounded the two of us but couldn't make anything out. "Naruto?" I asked. A shiver ran down my spine at the unwelcoming silence that followed my question and then he spoke, and it was when he spoke that I realized it was not Naruto.

"It's time for your rebirth." And then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"No," Hinata said, shaking her head as tears spilled from her eyelids and down her porcelain cheeks. "Tenten would _never_ betray us!" Neji pressed his lips together and shut his eyes tightly, lowering his head and letting a tear roll down his cheek as well.

"You don't think I'm upset?" Neji said in a quiet voice. Kiba draped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulled her into his chest protectively, keeping his eyes on Neji. Hinata's eyes fluttered open, her lips parted and her milky, violet orbs resting on Neji's.

"I love you more than anything in the world, she's what I live for, and I had to give her up today."

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding." Kiba insisted. Hinata's eyes were downcast at Kiba' attempt to make matters better.

"No, Neji said with a shake of his head.

"Well, did you even give her a chance to speak? Explain herself?" Kiba asked, his voice rising. Hinata dug her fingernails into his chest in a signal to calm down and Neji shook his head angrily.

"When I asked her why, she just said she didn't know." Hinata choked right then, covering her mouth with her frail, pallid hand and letting her curtain of hair hide her from Neji and Kiba's eyes.

"Well, maybe she was just nervous," Kiba argued, "Maybe she panicked! It's not like she's one of us-she wouldn't know what to do." Neji shot him a glower and then cracked his thumb knuckled, making Hinata wince.

"I'm considering killing myself right now, Inuzuka, because I can't go on without her, but I'm staying for Hinata and for the rest of the world. I want to believe her just as much as you do, hold her in my arms and lay trails of kisses down her neck, but I _can't_, just like you can't save her from the path she's chosen."

"What path!" Kiba shouted angrily. Hinata cringed and released herself from his grip, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive wall between the three of them.

"Kami, Neji, you're going overboard! She hasn't chosen a path yet and you're not letting her get any say in any of this! You let her go without even thinking to let her speak, and by doing that you let your life go!" Kiba paused to take a breath, watch Neji closely as he stood there, motionless.

"But if you could do that," Kiba said his voice quieter now, "Than do you really love her at all?" And that's when Neji lunged for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_There was black. Nothing but black. The trees were black. The birds were black. The sky was black. Even the ground was black. My eyes lifted up slowly from under my lashes at the sound of birds flapping their wings in an attempt to get away from whatever was coming. _

_My black, silk dress cascaded in waves and ripples down my legs and then stopped just shy of my bare feet that were bloodied, I noticed. I lifted my hands to my face to block out the darkness around me, but was met with black, bloodied hands. A gasp escaped my lips and I fell to the ground. _

_There was the sound of a fire a few meters away, but the flames were black, and so I didn't bother to run. There was no escaping this Hell hole, whatever or wherever it was. And then, I saw him, the one who knocked me unconscious, took his teeth to my neck and bit down. Hard. _

_The one who created all of this-who turned me into what I am. _

_He approached me slowly, a sinuous smile forming on his lips. I shut my eyes tightly, squeezed my hand into a fist and let my fingernails dig into my palm. And then, he stopped. And so did I. My breathing, I mean. _

_Because in the distance, the black fire that looked to be an abyss turned a vibrant red, and out of it came a light, piercing and radiant. I had to shield my eyes from the ray of light that shone on us, but then, the light turned into a soft glow, and I let my hand fall into my lap. _

_And then, the sky was blue, and the trees were brown, but barren, the ground was a dark, rich green and my hands were their usual, tan color again. And from the fire came a man with flowing, brown hair and pallid skin so soft and flawless, it made you want to trace your tongue along it. _

_And then, our eyes locked, my amber ones with his milky, lavender ones, and it was then that I knew who it was. Neji. My Neji who was here to save me. _

**So…. How was that? Pleeeeease comment! And that was a dream she was having while she was unconscious, just so you know. Okay, well, I'll keep writing if you keep commenting… BYEE **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys, I hope you like my last chapter-I made it extra suspenseful to make up for not writing for so long of a time… I have so much school work it is not even funny :/ And, I know you're tired of hearing this, I have another idea for another story… Haha, I already have two to write once I finish this one, but I think the Skeleton Key will have to wait-I haven't developed that one too much… Okay, here we go! **

3:00 A.M.: Hospital

His cobalt eyes roamed over her pallid body before finally landing on her eyes, closed tightly from the pain inside her chest. "Oh, May," the doctor whispered, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "You never should have joined the Inuzuka. You could have come with me instead."

Her eyes fluttered open at that moment, her cerulean blue pools filled with plead. She opened her mouth to speak but he lifted his finger to her lips and rested them there, shushing her and shaking his head slowly.

"No, darling, it's too late." A tear rolled down her cheek as a small, sadistic smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Then, he shifted over to the right of her hospital bed and curled his fingers around the gray wire attached to her IV bag.

He tugged at it for a moment before stopping abruptly and leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest nonchalantly. "You know," he started, swinging the wire back and forth. Her eyes followed the wire desperately, as if under a spell.

"You could just relent and cross over to the winning side." His eyebrows rose as her head bobbed up and down hastily, tears blurring her vision. His lips twisted to the side as he contemplated her choice.

"Nah," he said finally before pulling the cord and watching as her eyes widened in astonishment and the monitor began to beep in a slow, steady pace without stop. Then, her body fell limp and her chest deflated. Mischief flashed in his eyes as he plugged the cord back in and then cleared his throat.

"We've lost her." He called, opening the door and rushing out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

My heart thrummed in my chest to the same rhythm of the pounding in my ears as I lay on the cold and wet cave ground. My head has swimming and my stomach churning, but there was one thing overall that caught my attention out of all of the things I could feel.

Someone was grasping my hand. His hands were hot and sweaty, but it didn't matter, it was just nice to have some sort of comfort. And then there was a faint murmuring. I strained to hear what he was saying, but couldn't quite make it out, and when I tried to open my eyes, they just stayed shut, as if they were glued.

But I did recognize the voice, and it was none other than Naruto's. "I'm doing you a favor," I heard him say. My ears perked up and I strained to hear once more. "…him…lying…didn't…sending…" My brows furrowed as I tried to put all of the pieces of words together and formulate them into a sentence.

"Neji," my heart slammed into my chest painfully and I jerked up. Naruto stopped his rambling to glance at me. He released my hand and then rose to his feet, cursing under his breath and then walking away.

I lifted my hand into the air in a futile attempt to stop him, make him stay, but he obviously didn't see me. There was the sound of a door being shut and I knew it was just me again.

Alone.

Cold.

Helpless.

And the worst part was that even though Neji told me he would still love me before we broke up, I didn't believe him. There was no way he could still love me and yet, let me go and get myself killed.

A short, low whimper escaped my lips and I tilted my head back. Then, my eyes fluttered open and there was a stinging sensation prickling the corners and lids. I bit my tongue and waited for the pain to subside.

That dream I had had; was it a vision? Or was I just being stupid like usual? And then the door opened again and I shut my eyes tightly, pretending to be unconscious again. A low chuckle sounded form the other side of the room and a shiver ran down my spine. "Look what we have here," the man said, "It looks like my poison hasn't affected you yet. Well, it doesn't matter, as long as we have Neji, I don't really care what happens to you." And then my head lolled back and everything was black again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba stifled yet another yawn as he and Neji rifled through some old books about werewolves. "This has got to be like the thirtieth book we've read today." Kiba grumbled as he tossed it into the pile of already read books.

Neji nodded jadedly before taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey," Kiba said, "Could I get a refill on my coffee?" Neji narrowed his gaze and then set down his book.

"You've got four good paws." He snorted. Kiba rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen to refill his mug.

"Neji, Kiba," Hinata called while running down the winding staircase. Neji lifted his head from the stack of books in his lap to meet Hinata's milky orbs that were filled with anguish. Kiba turned on his heel, coffee in hand, with his brows furrowed.

"What is it, hun?" He inquired, taking a sip of his coffee. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation and then looked down at the sheet of paper in her hands.

"Um," she said, hiding it behind her back, "You might want to set your coffee down first." Kiba stared at her for a long moment before giving a hearty chuckle.

"I'm not setting my mug down, Hinata, now tell us." She twirled the sheet of paper in her hand nervously, chewing at her lower lip and giving Kiba a small nod, motioning for him to set his cup down.

A sigh of exasperation escaped his lips and he set the cup down. Hinata nodded before lifting the sheet of paper up to her face and reading it aloud.

"Dear Neji,

I have taken Tenten captive and am hiding her in the Inuzuka cave. If you want her back, you'll have to come and get her, but you'd better hurry, because she'll be poisoned in a couple of hours and left for dead.

Sincerely,

The bastard."

Hinata glanced up at the two as Kiba lifted his mug in his hand, throwing it against the wall and cursing. "Neji, you sorry bastard," he said through gritted teeth, his face turning red, "I told you she wasn't working with them! Now look what you've done!" Hinata winced and took a step back, tears beginning to prickle in her eyes.

Neji bit his tongue and then threw his mug down on the floor as well. Hinata inwardly sighed, making a mental note to call the butler down later. His eyes darted between the note in Hinata's hand and Kiba's odious gaze.

"The bastard?" He repeated. "Who's that?" Kiba ran his hands through his messy, russet hair before kicking the lower cabinets and cursing again.

"Wait," Hinata chimed in, skimming over the note again, "It says here that she's being held captive in the Inuzuka cave."

"So?" Kiba prompted, his impatience getting the better of him.

"So," Hinata continued, "Whoever is holding her captive has access to the cave." Neji and Kiba shared a look and there was a moment of silence.

"Well," Neji said finally, "It isn't Kiba's father since, you know…" Hinata nodded and glanced at Kiba, a fleeting look of hope in her eyes.

"Then it must be May," He said, his eyes shooting up to meet Neji's.

"But," Hinata disagreed, "May is in the hospital-sick from Neji's bite." She shot Neji a look of approval before turning back to Kiba.

"That's true," Neji agreed, "That's something to consider as well."

"But who would want to take or kill Tenten?" Kiba asked, nonplussed. Neji shook his head.

"This isn't about Tenten," He said, biting his lower lip. His eyes darted between Hinata's and Kiba's before finally landing on the note in Hinata's hands.

"It's a trap for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is anyone there?" I called out, my voice hoarse but loyal. It had been hours since someone had last visited me and I had regained my strength since then. My legs were wobbly but functioning and my head spinning yet, surprisingly, clear.

I let myself fall to the ground in a sudden weakness. A neophyte. That's all I was here-in this world with all of these mythical creatures. I was wary; there was no one to trust. Neji, my love, had abandoned me and now I had gotten myself and possibly him killed.

There was a sudden bust of light and I had to take a hand to my eyes to shield them from the sporadic opening of the cave door. I lifted myself from the ground, stumbled toward the figure, hoping I had enough strength to take him down.

"You sorry," I started, coughing from the effort I put forth.

"Tenten, stop, it's me," I heard someone say. And then my breathing steadied and I lowered myself to the cave floor again. It was just Naruto.

"Hey," he said, taking a seat beside me, "I figured you could use some company." I blinked the tears back and turned to face him. He was now shining the light form his cell phone into the darkness that surrounded us, studying my dirtied and tearstained face, no doubt.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, my voice cracking. So much for loyalty. I stared down at my hands that were folded into my lap, clenching and unclenching my fists. He placed a hand on top of them and I stopped, my heart flipping from the contact.

"I'm not," He said quietly, looking down at his own lap. My brows furrowed and I shook my head.

"I-I don't understand." I said, flummoxed. He sighed, ran his free hand through his hair and then leaned back on his elbows.

"It's the guy I'm involved with." He said. I nodded, my mouth forming into a frown.

"You're boss," I said in understanding.

"Well," he said, letting a small chuckle escape his lips, "He's sort of my boss." He shook his head and then glanced at me.

"Why do you do such bad things? Why would you want to hurt me? Hurt Neji?" Naruto let his shoulders rise and fall in a casual shrug.

"I don't," he said, "I just want peace. But hey, if that's what my boss wants then that's what I'll give him."

"Why don't you just quit? You seem like such a nice guy. You could do so much better."

"No," he said, shaking his head and sitting up, "It's a lot more complicated than that." He sent a smile my way before rising to his feet.

"I thought maybe you were hungry. You want some ramen? We have tons of it here." I let my tongue trace my lower lip in contemplation.

"Here," I repeated, lifting my head to look up at him, "Where am I, anyway?" Naruto just smiled even wider and repeated the question.

"I asked you a question," I said, lifting myself up off of the floor to meet his gaze.

"So did I. And if I do recall, I asked first." I crossed my arms, staring at him in disbelief.

"You said it first? What are you? Three?" Naruto's smirk faltered and he glanced back behind his shoulder.

"You're in a cave," he whispered, "Now do you want beef or pork ramen?" I narrowed my gaze even further.

"I know I'm in a cave, moron! I want to know which cave." Then, I started to rack my body as a deep cough came over me.

"Woah," he said, taking my elbows and helping me sit down, "Don't talk so much; you'll make the poison act quicker." I shook my head.

"You knew he poisoned me and you didn't try to stop him? I thought we were fiends!"

"I don't have any friends anymore." His eyes darted around the room and he leaned in closer, "I don't _need _them anymore." His breath was hot against my cheek and I craved for more. No one had given me much attention and I longed for Neji, but the only warmth in this damned cave was Naruto.

"Naruto," I said, my voice only a whisper. He studied me carefully, releasing my elbows and taking a seat beside me again. He rested his arms on top of his knees and his head between his legs, a sigh escaping his lips and a "what" following.

"Will you, um," I bit my lower lip and glanced at him through the corner of my eye. "Do you think you could take me out of this cave? I mean, couldn't you keep me somewhere warmer?"

Naruto lifted his head form his cozy spot between his legs and pressed his lips together. "I don't know," he said, "We've already sent Neji that letter saying you were here. We have to keep you here."

My heart plummeted into my stomach and then bounced back into my throat from all of the knots lying above the acid, forming a net of tension (sorry if that didn't make sense-it made sense to me).

"You sent him a letter?" I repeated, dumbfounded. And then realization struck.

"You weren't after me," Naruto glanced at me worriedly, apprehension sowing clear on his face, "You wanted Neji. You thought you could lure him here by taking me captive!"

Naruto shook his head and rose to his feet. "You want the ramen or not?" He asked nonchalantly, disregarding everything I said.

"You cannot _negate_ this, Naruto, you know I'm right. I figured it out and I will _not_ let you have him!" I said, fuming. Naruto just watched me, appearing bored.

"Have it our way," he said, turning on his heel, "You can have pork."

**Lame? I know and I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm so tired and I have a D in science, though that's my second best subject! You want to know why? It's my stupid teacher! You loses all of my papers and she can't see so she marks all of my answers wrong when they're right! Damn this stupid school! Anyways, I'll try to make the next better, if I even get around to it, but you can bet during winter break I'll be writing up a storm. Then spring and summer break as well. Ja ne**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does _

**.Kami. I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated... I know it's been like seven months or something, lol, but I had no idea what to do with this story… Well, I hope this makes up for it, even though it won't, and I hope you comment :) **

_His hand lifted to my face, gently caressing my cheek and rubbing my trembling bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "I've missed you, Tenten," he whispered, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I blinked back the tears that kept pooling in my eyes, sniffled helplessly and lifted my hand to place it on top of his._

"_Why?" I asked, my voice barely audible against the sound of my heart beating against my chest. "Why did you leave me?" The light in his eyes changed and his hand fell to his side. I bit my bottom lip, eyelashes batting in anticipation, hands trembling and body shaking. _

"_Tenten," he said, his voice gruff. My heart fell into my stomach at the sound of it, the atmosphere around us changing and morphing into one of cold, bitter betrayal. _

"_You betrayed me." He said, his eyes lifting to meet mine. I gasped, my hand flying to cover my mouth as the small frown on his lips was replaced with a smirk. His milky, violet orbs altering into two pools of cobalt, dashes of red sprinkling them. _

"_You're not Neji," I said in horror, taking a step back only to find that there was no ground beneath my foot and falling into an abyss that left me hollering and screeching for Neji, for my love. _

"Gack," My eyes fluttered open and my trembling body lifted itself into a sitting position as I attempted to catch my breath. I had a thin sheet of sweat on my forehead and my hands and feet were clammy, sticking to my sheets that entangled my legs.

My breath hitched and I looked down, nonplussed. Someone had moved me in my sleep and I was now in a small part of the cavern, decorated with animal carcasses and skins. I was lying on a small futon, some green and black blankets beneath me, damp and completely coated in sweat.

My brows furrowed in contemplation and my hand rose up to wipe the sweat from my brow. "Sweet dreams?" someone said from across the room. My head shot up in astonishment, my heart thrumming against my chest so hard that I had to clutch the blankets beneath me and bite my tongue to divert my attention from it.

"Naruto?" I inquired, voice trembling. There was a low snigger and he rose from the cozy little chair in the corner of the room. I peered into the dark, trying to make out his face or even his clothes, but could not.

'Why is it that I can see the room but not him? Is he invisible?' And then I saw a silhouette come forth from the shadows and my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Hello, Tenten," he said, voice low and smooth. I pressed my lips together, my eyes drifting from him to the door, trying to calculate how fast I could get there before he could catch me.

"Well," he said, voice lifting, "Aren't you wondering who I am?" My eyes flashed back to him and my eyebrows rose.

"Yeah," I said, "But moreover, I'd like to know why you want me." And then there was a faint, red glow in the dark of the room and I could see the highlight of his smile. My breath caught in my throat and my heels dug into the mattress beneath me.

"So you'd like to know my plan?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_So, in conclusion, atoms are…?" Kakashi sensei said, waiting for the answer. _

"_Tiny particles," the class chorused. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips behind his protective mask and he closed his textbook. _

"_Very good. You have the rest of the period for free time."I closed my science textbook with a wide grin and shoved it into my sling bag. _

"_Hey, knock it off," I heard someone say from the back of the room. I twisted around in my chair to find Naruto and Sasuke sticking pens down Choji's pants. I shook my head and turned back around in my chair, leaning as far back as possible and kicking my feet up against the chair in front of me._

"_Hey," Ino said, glancing back at me, "You mind keeping your feet to yourself? You're getting dirt on my new skirt." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips and I leaned back even further._

"_What," I said, "You don't like it when guys touch your ass?" A blush dusted her cheeks and she raised a finger._

"_I mean," I continued, "Isn't that how it normally works with you?" She pressed her lips together and raised her hand to my face when there was a cacophonous sound from behind me. Ino's eyes lingered to the back of the room, along with mine, and our jaws dropped. _

_There stood Gaara, fists clenched and teeth gnashed together. There was a desk flipped over, Naruto beneath it and Sasuke was glaring at him from the very back of the room, his arms crossed and back against the chalkboard. _

"_Don't you know when to stop? It isn't funny anymore." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh._

"_I mean, really," Gaara continued, "Why do you always pick on Choji? The only thing in this room bigger than him is your ego." Sasuke's jaw tightened and he took a step forward. _

"_Are you trying to insult me?" he inquired, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Naruto shoved the desk off of him angrily and rose to his feet. _

"_What a tout." I heard Hinata mutter quietly from where she sat in the front corner of the room. I smiled to myself and focused my attention back on Gaara who stood motionless, leaving Sasuke's question unanswered. _

"_What a buzz kill," Naruto muttered. Gaara took his seat and started to load his sling bag up with books. _

"_Hn," Sasuke said as the bell rang. Everyone began to file out of the classroom, Sasuke waiting for Naruto to gather his things. Gaara slung his bag over his shoulder and then exited the room, muttering, "Bastard," under his breath. Sasuke narrowed his gaze, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba's eyes fluttered open, a thin sheet of sweat covering his forehead as he lifted himself into a sitting position. His eyes widened, recognition flashing in his eyes. "The note," he murmured in the dark of night, "Bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pressed my lips together, heart pounding furiously, nails digging into the palm of my skin and sweat matting my hair to my face. I sniffed up the snot that had begun to trickle down my nose from the cold and tugged the blankets closer to my chin.

"Aren't you glad I brought you in here?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. My brows furrowed. Pieces and parts of his body had begun to show like his eyebrows and lips, which seemed tremendously odd.

I said nothing, just watched. And waited. "You were coming down with a cold. Naruto had suggested bringing you in here," a small, sharp laugh escaped his lips, "He was worried about you. He still has a heart which, I guess, is why I love him so much."

My breath hitched and the heat rose to my face. Was the person who had taken me captive actually a _girl_? There was an unending silence that surrounded me uncomfortably. I shifted in my spot and cleared my throat, waiting for him to proceed.

Or, for _her_ to proceed.

"You know, Tenten, I've been watching you for a while. You've always seemed to catch my eye for some reason or another. But when I found out you and Neji were together, well, that's when I made my move."

No. Maybe it was a guy.

"I stalked, waited, anticipated and sent Naruto to relay messages for me, but nothing seemed to fir the puzzle." I swallowed.

"What didn't make sense?" I asked, voice shaky. There was a silence as they contemplated my words and gathered their own.

"Well," they said, taking another step closer, "I just didn't understand how someone so glorious, so perfect, so _immortal_ could love someone like you. So small, so weak, so hideous." I let out an irritated breath and they laughed.

"But then I realized you two were the same as Naruto and I. He was weak, small and hideous compared to me, but somehow he found a place in my heart. Ha," the sudden outburst scared me, made me jump back. "If I even have one." My blood ran cold and I scooted back a bit.

"But, in my eyes, he _was _glorious. He was different from the rest of the puny humans that inhabit this earth. So, I made him immortal. And now, we're together forever."

Girl.

"And, even though he has compassion and cares about you, I'm willing to overlook it because I love him."

Definitely a girl.

"He told me some interesting things about you." My body stiffened and my heart raced. "He said something about how you two were friends a time ago and that you were one of the only nicest people toward him. That is, until I came along." I bowed my head, tears trickling down my face.

"Anyways," they said, clearing their throat, "You'd like to know my plan." I sniffled up the remaining tears and snot and wiped my face with the damp blankets. Then, there was a knock at the door. I hiccupped and clenched the blankets in my fist.

NO.

I saw the silhouette's head turn toward the door and then the shadow beside me disappeared and the door to my room opened. A flood of light poured into my room and I had to shield me eyes from it.

Please don't be Neji.

His safety came first. Shit. I covered my eyes with my hands and glanced back at the doorway. I squinted, trying to peer into the light and make out the face of my kidnapper but, to my disappointment, they were still somewhat invisible. I couldn't see their face anyway, their back was turned to me.

"Yes, let us check." The voice said. Then, I saw Naruto's head pop into the doorway and my heart fluttered. He flashed me a smile and held up a bowl of ramen in his hands. A small smile graced my lips and I let out a breath.

"Here you go," he said, handing me the bowl which burned my hands. "Man," he pressed his palm to my forehead and handed me a tissue, "You've got a fever." I set the bowl down on the bed and accepted the tissue gratefully.

"There's a glass of water on the nightstand beside you," he informed, setting a box of tissues in my lap and then kicking a trash can to the foot of my bed. "Keep those blankets close and eat your food." I smiled at the hospitality and nodded my head idly, tossing the tissue into the trash bin.

"Time is wasting," my kidnapper said and then Naruto shot me a regretful look and exited the room. I sniffed again and then took a sip of my ramen. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

Beef.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neji," Kiba shouted, pounding his fist on the Hyuga's front door in the dead of night. Neji trudged down the stairs and swung the door open, a glare plastered onto his face.

"I was working on something," He said irritably.

"That doesn't matter," Kiba said with a shake of his head, completely out of breath. Neji's brows furrowed and he ushered him into the house.

"Why?" he inquired. "What have you learned?"

"I know who's taken Tenten." Kiba said.

Hope flashed in Neji's eyes and he flung his arms around the Inuzuka. "Don't ever tell anyone I did this." Neji muttered. A grin etched onto Kiba's face and a small, hearty laugh escaped his lips.

"Kiba? Neji?" The two teens released each other and looked in unison to the top of the stairs where Hinata stood, bleary-eyed and confused. A smile spread across Neji's face and Kiba's grin widened.

When neither said anything, the bluenette rushed down the stairs, two steps at a time.

"You've found her?"

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I actually had a good time writing that soooo…comment and look forward to the next chapter because it will be coming this time. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys, so my mom picked me up today from school during third period and I'm not feeling too hot (literally) so I hope I do okay on this. I'm very excited to continue this story after feeling so lost and, I have to say, it feels good to be back :) I wanna' send a shout out-I think you guys should read these two books I'm going to tell you about. They're fantastic. Ordinary beauty and The Hollow. Hope you check them out and please comment :) **

"That's not what I meant," I opened my eyes groggily, peeking from under my lashes to find two figures to the right of my bed. I closed them quickly, heart pounding.

_Had I been asleep this whole time? What time _was _it, anyways? And how many days have I been in here? Aw, jeez, I gotta' pee. _

"No, she hasn't done anything to you and you _know _she's a good person. I can see the way you look at her. The only other person you look at like that is me. I can tell you like her and that you want to spare her life. So why do you keep trying to act so tough?"

Naruto's words echoed through my mind. My ears pounded and my heart raced.

_Was be trying to save me from certain death? _

"Listen, Naruto, it's not that I hate her. It's just that when Neji arrives and sees I have provided her with hospitality-ramen!- then he'll underestimate me-size me up. We can't have him thinking he's on top of the game, can we?"

There was a pause of silence and I held my breath.

"But wouldn't you want to be underestimated?" Naruto asked, skating around the question. "Then you could hit him with full force when he least expected it. He'd never know what hit him because he'd have thought you were weak."

"I have a reputation to protect, Naruto." My kidnapper's tone shot through my mind like ice. His words left an uncomfortable, foreboding atmosphere. "It's not all about winning," he said, evening out his voice, "It's about him knowing who's boss."

There was another pause of silence and I peeked through my lids at Naruto who had his head lowered.

"But Tenten and I…" he trailed off and I forced my eyes shut, the look of remorse on his face now ever looming in my mind.

"It's okay, Naruto. If you want to be like me, then you have to learn to let go of loved ones." There was a low chuckle. "Well, all except for me, right?" When Naruto didn't answer, my kidnapper sighed.

"The fact is you're going to have to sacrifice everything if you want to be with me, Naruto." I pressed my lips together. I could feel footsteps pounding through the cave floor and vibrating the futon I lay on.

"Hm," the sound of the voice above me made my heart slam into my chest, palms sweat, breath hitch, head swim.

"Nosy girls don't deserve much better, eh?" My eyes fluttered open to reveal two pools of crimson hovering above me. The wicked smile, one of the only things I could see, stood out above anything else. There was something about it that made me cringe. Like I knew today was going to be my funeral and he would be the one burying me.

"Don't think like that, Tenten." He soothed sarcastically. My eyes widened slightly.

_So he reads minds too? How do you beat a mind reader? _

"You know, Tenten," he said, interrupting the thoughts he was clearly reading, "There are some really talented people out there. Have you ever met someone who's a really good liar?" He turned to face Naruto, giving me room to breathe again, but only slightly.

"I mean, one who's so good that they can even lie to themselves and believe their own lie?" I swallowed. He turned back to face me.

"Maybe you should practice it? It's the only way anyone can beat me." Then, he turned for the door. He flicked his wrist, sending Naruto a gesture to follow and then turned back to look at me.

"Do you treasure your life, Tenten?" the sudden question sent my head swimming in circles.

"How about all you have? All you've lost? Are you thankful for what you've been given?" There was a short pause of silence and I glanced at Naruto who was nervously playing with his blonde locks.

"Everything happens for a reason. Even your mother's death." My eyes widened and my heart ceased to pump blood into my veins. This was obviously the reaction he wanted. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. Everyone deserves their privacy and for invading yours… well… thank you, I guess." I closed my eyes.

_NO._

"Your mom was a great woman. She loved you and your brother very much. I can tell." Tears began to prickle in my eyes. "And the man who killed her has already payed his price." My eyes widened. "In blood." And then he and Naruto exited the room and all light that had once been was gone.

_What? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kiba," Hinata pleaded, tugging at his arm ineffectually. The mutt shrugged her off, made a bee line for the door.

"Kiba," Neji's tone of voice made him stop, but only for a moment before he shrugged his coat on and opened the door.

"You can't rush into situations like this. _You must have tactic_." The brunette snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand who exactly you're up against." Neji tried again. His milky orbs settled on Hinata's and she ducked her head.

"What do you mean?" Kiba pressed. "Stop acting like the wise old coot and just elaborate, will ya'? And will you cool it with the I'm-so-much-smarter-and-wiser-than-you bull shit?"

Hinata clasped her hands together and glanced up at Kiba pleadingly. His eyes softened and he sighed.

"Say what ya' gotta say, okay?" he said, voice light and tender. Neji sighed tetchily, not wanting to tread into this water but having no choice.

"This isn't the first time Sasuke and I have fought." Kiba slammed his fist into the wall, gritting his teeth. Hinata's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a fragile hand.

"What do you mean?" Kiba said through clenched teeth.

"I mean, Sasuke and I have been dueling for centuries. Well, his family and I, at least."

"Why?" Kiba shouted, gaze hard.

"They're enemies of the Hyuga. And, as you know, enemies of the Inuzuka as well." Kiba lowered his head.

"What is it, Kiba?" Hinata asked, voice drained of life.

"Enemies…" he repeated. Neji's brows furrowed and he shot Hinata a look of question. She shrugged lightly and placed a hand on her mate's shoulder. He didn't react. Just ran a hand though his messy, brown hair.

"My father," he started, "Had formed an alliance with the Uchiha." Hinata's hand began to tremble and she swiped it back.

Kiba forced his eyes shut.

"You were _friends_ with the Uchiha?" Neji said coldly.

"I didn't say fiends," Kiba shot back angrily, "I said alliances. No way would I hang around such snobby-ass bastards." He lowered his gaze to the floor. "But my father did."

"I overheard them talking once. He said if the two clans worked together, they could defeat the Hyuga." Then, his eyes widened. "And he showed them the secret lair." He whispered.

"And that's where they have Tenten." Neji added. "Let's go." He grabbed his coat, tugged on some converse and then started out the door, Kiba in tow.

"What happened to tactic?" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. The brunette stopped for Hinata to grab her fleece jacket and slip on some boots. Then, they ran to catch up to Neji, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXX

"There's gotta' be a toilet in here somewhere." I muttered, wandering around the dark cave. "Oi, Naruto!" I shouted into the darkness, convinced they had set up some cameras somewhere.

"Where's the little girl's room? I'm gonna' explode, here!" When there was no answer, not that I expected one, I made my way toward what I thought was the entrance to my room. "That ramen really did me in." I muttered, sniffing and pulling out a crumpled tissue from my pocket.

"Aw, shit," I cursed as I stubbed my toe on something sharp. I staggered forth, hit the wall and fell to the floor, landing on whatever I had stubbed my toe on. A groan escaped my lips. I opened my eyes slightly, glancing down on whatever I had hit.

My eyes widened. There was a lever jabbing into my ribcage. _Is this how they opened the door? _I bit my bottom lip, sat up using one arm to lean against and pulled the lever with the other. Then, light flooded the dark abyss I had been trapped in for what felt like forever and I shielded my eyes. 

_ YES_

I rose to my feet, using the cave wall to balance myself and then peered out. _Wait._ I glanced around the familiar room as my heart swelled with hope. _This is the same room Kiba, Neji, Hinata and I wandered in a couple of, well, however long it was. _

I stepped out of my prison room and stopped to cough. _I'll just go down that hallway until I reach the Morgue. Then I can run up the stairs to the waiting room and tell the nurse to call 911. _

I started to walk, feeling my forehead for a fever as I did so. I had to distract myself from the dead bodies hanging on the wall someway, right? I let my gaze fall to the floor as I passed the wall where my mom had been hanging the last time I had visited this place.

Tears prickled in my eyes and I pulled out my tissue again.

"Wait, Tenten," I heard someone say in a wispy voice. My heart thrummed loudly in my ears and I stopped dead in my tracks. That was my mom's voice.

"Tenten," she said again. I swallowed, shook my head. It was just a puppet. It wasn't my mom anymore. But who had turned her on?

"Don't tell me," she stopped to cough, "That you've given up on me?" I closed my eyes. "I'm not dead. That body the police found was a fake. They've been keeping me captive, here."

My eyes fluttered open and I sun on my heel to stand face to face with my living, breathing mom. My breath caught in my throat and I lifted a hand to my mouth.

"Tenten," she said, her stitched mouth curving into a smile.

"Mom," I breathed. And then she breathed. And I wish she hadn't. Her breath smelled like rotten fish and it came out in odd little puffs of air due to the stitching in her mouth. I leaned in, reached out to hug her, but then something disturbing happened.

Insects and spiders began to crawl out of her mouth and her gouged out eyes began to bleed.

_No. No, no, no, no, no!_

"Tenten," she said, stepping toward me. I backed up, stumbled and fell to the ground. "Don't you still love me? Aren't you going to hug me?"

_It was a trap! She's a puppet! _

I crawled backwards, only to be met by something sticky glazing the floor. I glanced down, held my hands up to my face and screamed. It was blood. _Her blood. _

"No," I shouted, shielding my face with my arms as she lunged forward. The sad smile on her face made my heart twist into an odd shape in my chest. Had I hurt her feelings? She fell on top of my chest and I wriggled under her weight.

She was heavier than she had been. And that's how I knew this was _not _my mom. My mom had always been the really light, weight-loss type. She exercised everyday and never ate fast food. Plus, if you're dead, then aren't you supposed to weigh less? Not if you've been stuffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stopped, releasing Kiba's hand to bend over and take breather. Kiba dug his heels into the ground and glanced back at her over his shoulder. Her breath came in swirls of smoke as she fought to steady her breathing. Kiba looked back over to Neji who was still running toward the hideout, not even noticing Hinata and his absence.

"Come on," he said, reaching for her hand. She shook her head, slapping away the offering. He bit his bottom lip with his left canine and then sighed. Leaning over, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She squeaked and squirmed in his grip as he sped off to catch up with Neji. He could see the stoic teen's figure in the distance. He had stopped.

_We're here._

**Well, this took four hours to write because I had to eat and I've been blowing my nose practically the whole time lol. So, hope you liked and comment! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys :) I've got, yes, another idea for a story and, jeez, I just don't have time to write down all of my ideas. So, I'll probably start writing two or three stories at a time because I'm so impatient. But, I promise I will not write any new stories until I finish this one. **

"Your conditions are worsening." I blinked back the confusion in my eyes and kept my eyes on her. I had to be focused. If I couldn't be strong and I couldn't be well then I _had_ to be focused. 

"What conditions?" I swung my fist in her general direction but she dodged it easily.

"I mean your illness, darling." He lips spread into a wide smile, causing her stitches to rip her skin. A shiver ran down my spine and I had to look away to keep myself from barfing. "You've been in the cold far too long. You need warmth and have you been to the bathroom yet? You're trapping all of those germs in your system. And you look quite parched, to tell you the truth."

"Well, that would be the first time you've done that, huh?" I retorted, ignoring her comment on my health. _I'll know when I'm ready to give up and die. She on the other hand can rot in hell as soon as she'd like_. I shook my head. What was I saying? This was my _mother_. Or, at least, her body. I didn't even know if part of her was still there or not.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said with the shake of her head. "You're truly oblivious to it, aren't you?" My brows furrowed.

"To what?" I questioned, throwing another punch. Damn, she was fast. She surprised me by ducking under my punch and grabbing my feet and pulling them from underneath me. I fell to the floor with a harsh thump and she released me.

"The discoloration of your feet." She said. I shut my eyes tightly. Her words were distant and my head was swimming so fast I couldn't keep up. My head fell back to the floor and I let out a raw breath.

"You're too weak to fight. Keep it up and you won't be able to fight ever again." I breathed in. What was that old bag of bones saying? I couldn't hear her clearly but I managed to catch that last part.

Then, I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at my feet. They were throbbing, as well as my head, and it was then that I noticed it for the first time. My toes were a bluish purple color and when I tried to wiggle them, they wouldn't move.

"The same goes for your fingers." She informed. I held my hands up to my face in sheer terror and began to tremble. What _was_ this?

"Oh, deary," she said in a sincere tone. But I knew better. Tears began to prickle the corners of my eyes and I let out a shaky breath. "You have frostbite."

XXXXXXX

"Where do you think they would be holding her?" Hinata asked, glancing around worriedly. Kiba opened his mouth to try at his best guess but Neji cut him off.

"What we need to know is where Sasuke would be." Kiba once again opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Hinata.

"No, Neji, we need to find Tenten first. She's priority, here. You of all people should know that."

"Um," Kiba started but was cut off by Neji.

"Sasuke is priority, Hinata. You don't know what you're talking about-you're an amateur. I've dealt with Sasuke before and I know that we need to get to him first so we can defeat him and then save Tenten."

"There's no time for that!" she argued. "He could be hurting her right now and, besides, don't you think they'd be found in the same place, anyway?" Neji shook his head.

"Guys," Kiba tried again but Neji once again cut him off. Kiba sighed angrily.

"Sasuke would be hiding her in some place nice until we got here. I _know_ him."

"Why would a kidnapper keep their victim somewhere _nice_? Besides what's nice about this cave, anyways?" Hinata shot back.

"Hey…" Kiba said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. The bluenette waved him off with her hand.

"Because I _know_ him." Neji said through gritted teeth. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"If you knew him then you would have predicted this would happen. Tenten wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't so hotheaded." The room grew silent and Hinata lifted a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Oh, Neji," she began apologetically. But Neji held up a hand to stop her.

"No, you're right." he said softly. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Can I speak now?" Hinata and Neji looked up in equal surprise and they nodded in unison. "I think I know where they are. Err, Sasuke, at least." Neji and Hinata remained silent.

"I guess Sasuke is main priority, then." Hinata said quietly. And then there was a scream. They all looked off into the direction of the scream and Hinata began to choke on a sob.

"No," Neji said, "Tenten is."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get the hell off of me!" I shouted, wriggling under her weight.

"I'm sorry, Tenten," she said, voice strained as she struggled to pin me to the ground, "But these are my orders. I mean, it's not like I want to." She twisted my wrist in an excruciating way and I clenched my teeth. "You actually seem like a really nice girl."

"Bullshit!" I roared. "You're nothing like my mother! All you are is a sorry, fake loser! You're not even human! How pathetic is that?"

"Not as pathetic as someone who can't even pull their own weight." She retorted, successfully pinning me to the floor. "Now…" she sighed with relief and pulled out a needle.

"Wha are you going to do with that?"A bead of sweat trickled down my temple and I dug my body into the ground to get away.

"I'm going to infect you this poison which will kill you instantly." She answered. I pressed my lips together. _Was there even a point to struggle? Why bother fighting when you didn't have anyone to come home to? Neji doesn't love me._

My heart sunk to my feet and my body fell limp. "Good girl." She said, tapping the needle with her finger. _But then again, what about Kazuma? He was waiting for me. And then there was dad. We could very well be happy without that damned May. But now that she was out of the way, there was a chance. _

I could feel my heart swell with guilt. _Would I really do that to them? Poor Kazuma. He's already lost mom and now dad is in the hospital. If I die, who will he have?_ My mind was made up. I _had _to live. I _had_ to fight. For Kazuma. And for Neji. No matter how much he hated me, I would show him I haven't forgotten about him. I would show him I loved him and then I'd haul my ignorant, sorry ass out of there.

If he didn't love me, that is.

If he _did_ love me, well, that was a whole other story.

A scream erupted from my throat and I shoved her off of me with all of my might. Woah. Déjà vu. She staggered back and fell to the ground, the needle slipping from her grip and rolling into some unknown corner.

"It's over." I said, rising to my feet. "I'm not weak and I'm not done yet. There's no way I'm going to let you win." Her brows furrowed in fret._ Wow. I was wining. Where did all of that strength come from?_

And then some invisible force hit me and I staggered forth. "Mom" took that chance to grab me by the legs and yank me down to the floor with her. I yelped and crashed to the ground. My head hit the cave floor and everything went black.

XXXXXXX

"Look, there she is!" Hinata shouted while pointing her index finger toward the figure in the distance. Neji squinted and then a small, relieved smile graced his lips.

"Why is she just standing there?" Kiba asked, perplexed.

"I don't know." Neji said slowly. "But she doesn't look to good."

"She looks like she has a temperature." Hinata added. "Hey, Tenten, we're here!" When she didn't respond, or even turn around, everyone stopped. All but Hinata. The bluenette kept going, but found she couldn't stop in time and ended up running into Tenten.

"Tenten!" Neji called. Said brunette staggered forth but didn't fall to the ground. Hinata sighed in relief and swung her around to look her in the eyes. Her brows immediately furrowed and she released her slowly.

"Guys," she called. "Something's wrong." Neji and Kiba shared a look before jogging toward the two. "Look at her eyes." They peered into Tenten's amber orbs and Hinata added, "She looks…dazed?" Kiba shrugged.

"What else is new?" Neji shot him an annoyed look and caressed her cheek. Then, suddenly, Tenten began to tip over and Neji caught her in his arms in the nick of time.

"She's unconscious."

"How?" Hinata questioned.

"I'll tell you how." Everyone swiveled around to see a figure cloaked in black. A red, luminescent glow appeared from beneath his hood and he tilted his head up to meet their gazes. Neji's eyes widened.

"No one look him in the eyes!" he informed. Everyone turned to look at Neji. "He'll put you under a genjutsu. And that's what you've done to Tenten, isn't it?" A crooked smile made its way onto Sasuke's face.

"Very good." He said. "Still quite the smarty pants." Then, he turned to Kiba who let his eyes fall to the ground. "And Kiba! My, you've grown." He clenched his teeth and kept his eyes downcast. "How is your father?" He let out a menacing snarl and Sasuke put his hands up in surrender.

"Just trying to make conversation." Everyone kept silent. "Hinata…" Sasuke greeted. Kiba's ears perked and he lifted his head. "Your body has gotten quite femininely…" He sent her an appreciative look and she blushed.

"Damned bastard." Kiba muttered. Hinata grasped his hand and Neji leaned in to him.

"Don't worry. He's doing it on purpose. In fact, Sasuke doesn't like girls. He's more of a… um… _boy_ type." Kiba grimaced and Hinata's blush deepened.

"I see you've found the sleeping beauty." Sasuke said, nodding his head toward the sleeping Tenten cradled in Neji's arms.

"Yeah, and we're leaving with her, too." Sasuke's brows arched up in mock surprise.

"Fight me, Neji." He said suddenly. Hinata's eyes widened and Kiba gripped her hand tighter. Neji seemed to ponder this request.

"Okay, fine." He agreed. Hinata and Kiba's jaws dropped to the floor. Sasuke's smile widened. "On one condition." When Sasuke said nothing, Neji continued. "You let Kiba and Hinata escape with Tenten." Sasuke narrowed his gaze and then, begrudgingly accepted.

"You have four minutes to escape." Sasuke said, waving his hand. Neji glanced down at the precious gem in his arms and then stole a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Tenten. Please forgive me." Then, he offered her to Kiba and he threw her into his back before taking Hinata's hand in his and turned to leave.

"Neji," Kiba said, his tone dangerous. "Don't die." Neji smirked.

"Got it."

**Yeah, well, I know… It sucked! I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me *gives doggy eyes and passes out cyber cookies*. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**I am soooo happy! I've finally found the guy I've been trying to find for so long :) we're reunited 3 Anyways, because of my happiness, my writing might be a bit better? Lol, enjoy and comment! **

_It hurt. My throat hurt really badly. I wrinkled my nose as the scent of blood enveloped me. A cough erupted from my throat and blood began to drip to the floor in a small puddle beneath my trembling form._

_ I was coughing up blood. But why? My coughs started coming out more rapidly and soon my knees and hands were socked in the crimson liquid. And then I began to gag. The stench's provoked my gagging and the sight of my hands being drowned in red and brown made me throw it up quicker. I shut my eyes tightly. _

_ What did this have to do with anything? _

_ Suddenly, a pair of feet appeared before me and I lifted my head to find my kidnapper standing before me. His face was clocked in darkness but I could make out his body. He was lean, and pale, and extremely good looking from what I could tell. _

_ "Tenten," my skin crawled at the sound of his voce and I began to spew up even more blood. They came out in droplets that landed on his toes. My eyes widened, afraid of what he might do for getting blood on him. _

_ I looked back up again and was surprised, and even more scared than before, to find him smiling wickedly and licking his lips. My eyes fell to his toes which were wigging in the warmth of my blood._

_ "What…" my stomach churned and I closed my mouth as I felt a rush of puke come up my throat. _

_ "Mmm, keep going," he said, "I love the smell of blood." I suppressed a groan. "But I love even more passionately, the taste of blood." My head whipped up just in time to see his face morph into someone most recognizable. _

_ Neji. _

_ A scream erupted from my throat and with the blood that followed after, Neji morphed into the crimson droplets and was gone. _

My eyes fluttered open and a scream flew from my lips. The movement I felt a moment ago stopped abruptly and all was still.

"Tenten?" I heard Hinata's melodious voice and the tingling in my throat eased. "Are you awake?" I licked my lips. No blood. No puke.

"I'll set her down." I heard the gruff voice of Kiba and my heart swelled. They had come for me. I was saved.

Kiba thrust me over his shoulder and set me gently on the snow covered ground. I swayed as soon as my feet hit the snow and he held out two arms to steady me. "Hey, are you alright?"

"You screamed." Hinata added. I pressed my lips together to stop them from quivering. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah," my throat felt tight but I pressed on. "It was just a nightmare." I glanced around me. We were in the middle of the forest, a thick blanket of snow covering everything in sight. "Where are we? How did you find me? What happened?"

"Slow down," Kiba said, pulling me into his chest. My eyes widened and my stomach flipped. He ran his hand through my hair before resting his palm on my forehead. "You have a fever but you're freezing." I breathed. Thank Kami he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing.

"We'll explain everything when we get back to Hinata's house." My brows knit together.

"How did you two manage to save me on your own?" I turned to Hinata, eyes wide. "Did Neji teach you that special trick thing? Did you defeat my kidnapper? Is Naruto okay?" Hinata and Kiba shared a look.

"We didn't do anything," Hinata started as Kiba hoisted me onto his back. I tucked my chin into his fuzzy jacket and sniffed.

"And what did you mean by, 'Is Naruto okay'?" Kiba chimed in.

"Well, Naruto was the kidnapper's boyfriend…he was really nice to me and made sure I was okay the whole time. I didn't want you to hurt him or anything."

"Sasuke and Naruto are a couple?" Hinata said, horrified.

"Sasuke's my kidnapper!" I screeched. Kiba sighed and set me down. "Okay, I want to know everything and I want to know now." I narrowed my gaze and tore my arms away from Kiba's which were keeping me steady.

I stumbled but managed to keep myself standing. "Okay," Kiba admitted, running a hand through his hair, "Neji, Hinata and I got a letter from Sasuke saying he had kidnapped you. We spent days trying to figure out who exactly he was, since he signed the letter with "the bastard"."

"Yeah, and then Kiba figured it out and we came after you. But then, we saw you in the middle of the cave, just standing there looking completely out of it." Hinata added eagerly.

"Yeah, and then you fainted after Hinata ran into you." Kiba muttered.

"That isn't how it happened!"

"Please," Kiba said with the roll of his eyes, "And then, Sasuke appeared and Neji told Hinata and I to take you and flee." My head was swimming with all of the information they had just given me. My eyes widened.

"You left Neji there alone to fight Sasuke!" I accused, finger pointed toward the mutt.

"Hey," he defended, "I didn't want to, but your safety was more important to him." I shook my head.

"NO," I said, "NO! I cannot live without him!" Then, I started running in the direction we came from.

"Tenten!" Hinata called after me. I shook my head, tears blinding me from the path. Suddenly, Kiba appeared beside me and we were running side by side. And then Hinata appeared on the other side of me.

"What in the Hell do you think you're doing?" Kiba shouted. "Trying to get yourself killed?" I nodded.

"If that's what it takes." He face-palmed.

"Tenten, you can't go around fighting demons and supernatural creatures and shit. YOU ARE HUMAN!"

"If Neji dies, I can't live without him. It would be better if I died and he lived." His brows knit together. "Kiba, if Hinata were in trouble and were about to die, you'd risk your life for her. Because you'd rather die protecting her than live on this earth without her." He lowered his gaze and I snorted. "Exactly,"

"But, Tenten, you're not strong enough to fight Sasuke!" Hinata intervened.

"Yeah, well, if I can do at least one, small thing, then I will." I said with a small, determined smile. She smiled back.

"Okay," she said with the nod of her head, looking at the path in front of her, "I'll do my part, too." Kiba took a double take.

"Are you both nuts? I won't lose either of you."

"Well, I'm not yours to lose." My voice fell to a whisper. "I'm Neji's." All was silent and then Kiba spoke up.

"He loves you," My eyes widened, "More than I've ever seen anyone love anyone else." Tears began to pool in my eyes and I blinked them away. He smiled and I took his hand in mine. The, I reached over and took Hinata's hand and laced our fingers together. I was going to find Sasuke. And I was going to kill him.

The corner of Sasuke's lip twitched up into a sickening smile as a low chuckle rumbled through his throat. "Had enough?" Crimson liquid spewed out of Neji's mouth and resided in the already large puddle around Sasuke's feet.

"You bastard," he choked out. Sasuke laughed wickedly and then kicked Neji in the gut. He fell in a heap, the scarlet liquid staining his skin and clothes.

"Go on, Hyuga, drink it up." He let out another laugh. "You know you can't resist it. Just drink it. Drink it until you fall dead." Said Hyuga pressed his lips together and shut his eyes tightly. "I sense a presence." Neji's head shot up, eyes wide. "I thought I had gotten rid of you two…" Hinata and Kiba stood in the entrance of the cave, blood staining their shirts.

"Where's Tenten?" Neji said, voice hoarse. Hinata's eyes looked sorrowful as she spoke and tears began to form in them.

"She, um, is somewhere else." Neji's fangs poked out from his lip and dug into his skin. "Safe." Hinata added quickly.

""I thought I told you not to die." Kiba mocked. The Hyuga winced and shot him a glare. Kiba snorted. "I guess I have to do everything, then, huh?" Then, in one swift motion, Kiba flew into the air and began to spin in sickening circles.

Hinata rushed to Neji, hoisted him over her shoulder, and dragged him off into a safer corner of the cave. "Neji-san, are you alright?" He nodded weakly, a cough following afterwards. "Tenten is fine." She added reassuringly.

"Where is she?" Hinata pressed her lips together and looked off into the distance.

"The spirit world." Neji's eyes widened and his lips parted. Then, a huge gust of wind tore through the air and Hinata threw herself over the injured Hyuga. When she lifted her head back up, she saw Sasuke looming over her, Kiba sprawled out on the cave floor three meters from the Uchiha.

"Kiba-kun!" she but her bottom lip and rose to her feet unsteadily. "You ba-" Sasuke cut her off by grabbing her by the shoulder and flinging her out of his way where she landed in a heap on the opposite side of the cave.

Neji let out a curse and jumped to his feet, sending blasts of air out of his fists and into Sasuke's gut (Is that what the trigrams thingy even does? Lol let's pretend). Sasuke's lips curved up into a smile before blowing up into a million shards of glass. Neji closed his eyes and turned away, a fatal mistake he soon realized when Sasuke reappeared beside him and sent him barreling toward the ground with one blow to the gut.

Blood spewed from his mouth as I crack rang out through the cave. He shut his eyes tightly and sucked in a short breath. _Tenten…are you alright?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I let out a weak pant as I sank to my knees. The bodies all around me, all puppets controlled by Sasuke, had been ripped to shreds by none other than Kiba. Hinata, Kiba and I had been running toward the cave when all of these puppets began to attack us. Kiba defended us and then this bright light tore through the clouds and a goddess of some sort appeared.

She had lifted me into the sky with her and sent Kiba and Hinata to help Neji. But then once they were out of sight, she dropped me back onto the earth plain and sat, watching me. And I couldn't take it anymore. "What are you looking at?" I spat out. And once it was out I immediately regretted it. She had saved my life moments before.

I lowered my head between my knees and sighed. "Hard-headed…just like she was." the goddess said nostalgically. I lifted my head up slowly, my brows knitting together in confusion.

"Who?" I inquired. "Who do I remind you of?" the goddess looked off into the distance, a small smile gracing her features. She had pale skin, smooth as peach fuzz, and long, flowing, white hair. Her eyes were magenta and her lips were full and glossy.

"My daughter." I licked my lips. My throat felt suddenly dry. I reminded her of her daughter? "You look like her, too." She added, turning to face me again. Her eyes raked over my body and stopped just shy of my chest.

A blush rose to my cheeks. "Wha-what are you looking at?" I stuttered.

"You're heart," she started, coming closer to me, "You have some of her in your heart." She sat back and took another good look at my face. "Your name is Tenten, am I right?" I nodded without a second thought and reached out to grasp one of her cloaked arms.

"Is there a reason my mom died?" I said, voice shaky. Sadness laced her smile but, to my surprise, she nodded.

"Yes," she lifted her head to the sky and smiled sadly. "Your mother was a good person…" she pressed her lips together and squeezed my hand in hers. It felt like mist enveloping my hand, but I could still fell her strength.

"Your mother was an amazing woman…she loved the world and everyone in it, she loved the animals inhabiting it and, most of all, she loved you and your brother." She smiled down on me, a sincere smile. And I felt this odd tingly feeling in my heart.

Like she really knew what she was talking about. Like she really knew my mom.

And then it hit me.

"Oh my Kami," I whispered. She released my hand and took a step back. I looked up at her, eyes wide. "You're my grandmother! You're my mom's mom!" A tear rolled down her ghostly face and she nodded as she lifted a trembling fist to wipe it away.

"She was so brave," she choked out between a sob. "Risking her life for your brother." Tears began to pool in my eyes and I had to rub them to clear it all away. The goddess, or, my grandmother, shook her head.

"Wait," I interrupted, "Who are you, exactly?" She let out a shaky sigh and took a seat beside me.

"I'm your grandmother, Ami, and I belonged to the Hyuga clan." My eyes widened. _Neji._ "I was born a Hyuga, raised a Hyuga and died a Hyuga. But your mother on the other hand…" I sniffed.

"Are Neji and I connected somehow? Is that why fate keeps ripping us apart? Because we're like, family, and that would be like incest?" she let out a weak laugh and shook her head.

"No, dear, it's just the opposite." I nodded, not really knowing where this was going and how it was getting there. I lowered my head and clasped my hands together in my lap. "When I was a young adult, I ran away from home. I was supposed to be elected as the Head Hyuga…"

"What's so bad about that?" I cut in.

"The Head Hyuga has to do all of the killing and pick sacrifices…" My brows knit together. "They don't still do this, but when I was a young adult, we used to elect a few of our own clan members to be sacrificed for the monthly filling…now they just kill off animals…" My mouth parted into an "o" shape. How could anyone sacrifice someone from their own family? It was just plain wrong.

"Anyways, I didn't want to do it, so I declined. But that sparked an uproar form the main branch and so I fled with my husband, Hiashi." My mouth dropped even further.

"You mean you were married to Hinata's father?" she nodded as a smile graced her lips.

"Yes, Hinata, a fine, young girl… though I'm not too sure about that Kiba fellow." She shot me a wink and then continued. "So, Hiashi and I hid out for a while and had a baby. Then, a couple months later, they found us and Hiashi was forced to come back with them as Head Hyuga."

"What about you and my mother?" I asked eagerly.

She let out a weak sigh. "Well, I tried to defend your mother the best I could, but, they took her away from me. And then, as punishment for escaping my duties, they used me as a sacrifice." I gasped.

"That's terrible," she nodded.

"Yes…Hiashi didn't take part in the feast. But, to my relief, he did save your mother…He sent her away from the clan…to start her own life with a foster family."

"Then why does Hiashi look so…young?" I asked, intrigued.

"When vampires hit a certain age, like thirty, they stop aging." I cringed.

"So…Hiashi is my grandpa…and Hinata is my…aunt?" My grandma smiled.

"U-huh…I know it's all a little weird, but, everything has a reason. Your mother died for your brother because he's supposed to do something very extraordinary when he's older." My eyes softened and I let out a tiny breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"And Neji and I?" I felt a wave of tingliness on my shoulder and looked up.

"You and Neji are a match made in Heaven. Seriously. I was there when they determined you two as soul mates." She smiled. "It's just that damn Sasuke. He's been after Neji for years."

"Why?" my heart began to race and I could feel my palms sweating up a storm.

She shrugged. "Something about an eternal rival for your love…" My jaw dropped.

"B-but what about Naruto? Sasuke and Naruto are dating!" I spit out.

She let out a laugh. "Yeah, he realized that he'd never have you and turned gay...Found Naruto and is now happy…but there's something more to his love for you…I think you'll have to find it out for yourself." I let my shoulders drop.

"But," she added with a bit more confidence, "You and Neji are meant to be together. And you'll have to fight Sasuke, find out why he wants you so much, and, well, save Neji, because right now….he's in big trouble."

"What?" I jumped to my feet. "Why didn't you tell me? We've just been sitting here wasting time." I searched around frantically while running my hands through my hair. Ami's laugh startled me.

"When you're chatting with a spirit, time stops." She said as if it were the simplest thing on the earth. "Now, you're going to need some help from me if you want to be able to defend Neji, Kiba and Hinata…because they aren't doing so well down there." I bit my bottom lip.

"I'll lend you some of my speed, strength an aim. Oh, and you'll also need these." Suddenly, a bow and a couple of arrows manifested into her left hand and she thrust them toward me. I nodded in thanks and then she lifted a hand to my forehead.

"Now, I lend you my powers." A hot, tingly feeling shot straight through my head and down my spine before stopping at my heart. "There. I've revived some of your chakra points. You'll do just fine." I shot her a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Ami." I leaned in to give her a hug and stopped just short of her gown, a blush spreading to my cheeks. "Sorry," I mumbled, head lowered, "I forgot." She chuckled and pulled me into her fuzzy, tingly embrace.

"Now, go get 'em, tiger." She gave me a wink and I shot it right back at her. Then, she released me and time started ticking again. I could hear the sound of birds chirping and snow falling. I hadn't even noticed it had stopped.

I let out a small breath and then shifted the bow and arrows in my left arm. It was time to get down to business.

**YAY! Long, great chapter! Hoped you liked it and comment please :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey, guys, so this is kind of like the Christmas finale… I wanted to write and post it on Christmas so it would be perfect but I was wayyy to busy :(… So, um, I hope you all like this chapter and choose to comment…And just because this is the finale, it doesn't mean this is the last chapter. I'm just calling it the finale because it's going to be the 'climax chapter'. Enjoy :) **

"Hn, look at you, Neji. You look so pathetic. Almost as if you were a human. I honestly don't know what she sees in you. You're cocky, ignorant, sure you're somewhat talented and good looking, but you still can't beat me, can you?" Neji cursed under his breath, his eyes darting over to Hinata. She was unconscious. He pressed his lips together.

"Go on, Hyuga, drink up your blood. It's the only way you'll survive." Sasuke stooped low, dipping his hand into the crimson liquid by his feet, letting it stain his skin red and slip through his fingers. "It smells delicious, doesn't it?" He straightened and loomed over the Hyuga.

"Just drink it, Hyuga! Don't you want to live to see your girlfriend?" He bent down again, pressed his face close to Neji's and let his voice drop to a whisper. "Think of how good her blood must taste."

Neji shut his eyes tightly, turned his face away from Sasuke's and then brought it back up with so much force that when he hit Sasuke's chin, he flew back and a loud crack rang out through the cave.

Kiba opened his eyes and lifted himself off of the floor with the help of his elbows. "Neji…" said Hyuga grunted in response. His eyes darted to Hinata and his breath caught. "Is she…?" His voice tailed off as hot tears began to prickle in his eyes.

"No," Neji whispered. "She's just unconscious." Kiba nodded as relied washed over him. Neji cursed under his breath as Sasuke rose to his feet, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. A low chuckle rumbled from his throat as he staggered toward the Hyuga.

"That was very clever." He praised, licking the smudged blood from his lips. Neji took a shaky breath as Sasuke gripped his collar and lifted him off of the floor and into the air above himself. "But can you avoid this?" Electricity started to spark in the middle of his palm as he chanted _Chidori. _

Neji closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead of feeling an electrifying punch to the gut, he found himself falling to the ground in a heap. And then a huge boom rang out. He grunted as his body hit the floor and made a sound that resembled one of a sack of potatoes being thrown to the ground.

When he opened his eyes, he found the one person he would have never thought to see again.

"Tenten…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

My breath caught in my throat as I approached the scene and my whole body tensed. Hinata and Kiba were lying on the floor, Hinata looking to be unconscious and Kiba injured but still awake. And then my eyes drifted to Neji. My heart stopped.

Sasuke was holding him in a death grip while his palm emitted sparks of electricity. "Neji…" I whispered while slipping a bow out of its holster and dropping the leather bag to the ground. I pulled on the string, closing one eye and aiming for Sasuke's electrified palm. Then, I let my fingers release the string and watched in awe as the arrow struck his hand and a deafening boom sounded throughout the cave.

I shielded my face with my arms, turning my back to the large gusts of wind coming my way. And then a thought occurred to me. _Neji! _

I turned just in time to see him barreling toward me, being carried by the wind. I outstretched my arms and braced myself for the impact. Right on cue, Neji fell into my arms and we both tumbled to the ground, letting the wind push us into a wall.

I grunted when my back hit but didn't pay more attention to it than that. Neji was with me. And it was all because of me. I had saved him. I felt my lips curve up into a smile as I tightened my grip around him.

"Tenten," he whispered, meeting my gaze. I held my breath. Then, he cracked a smile. "Nice shot." My grin widened and I pulled him into my chest, resting my hand on top of his head protectively. "I'm so sorry for blowing up at you." He coughed and averted his gaze. "If it weren't for me…this never would have happened." I shook my head.

"That isn't true." I argued. "I was the stupid one. I shouldn't have run off." I twisted my lips to the side. "But how could you think I was in cahoots with them? I'm your _soulmate, _Neji. I love you. " His eyes drifted back up to meet mine and they locked.

"I love you too, Tenten." Tears pooled in my eyes and I didn't even try to wipe them away. I just hugged him tighter and let them wash over his bloodied face. And then the wind stopped, and Sasuke rose to his feet.

"This is it, Neji." He said, looming closer. I held him to me and put on the bravest face I could muster. This was it. I had to protect him. He couldn't fight anymore. He could barely stand.

"If it's me you want then come get me." I shouted. "But don't be a fucking coward and go after my boyfriend." I rose to my feet, abandoning Neji on the floor and stepping over him.

"No, Tenten, you don't understand what you're up against." I shook my head.

"No," I said, "I do." I gave Neji one last fleeting glance before facing Sasuke head on. "Why are you and Neji eternal rivals? What happened so long ago? What happened to make you want to kill him? To capture me?"

Sasuke smiled knowingly. "I see you've been talking with Ami?" My eyes widened.

"How did you-?" he cut me off with the wave of his hand.

"If it's answers you want then it's answers you'll get." he narrowed his gaze. "Your grandmother was married to Hiashi, as you well know, eh?" I nodded and cast a weary glance toward Kiba who was in total shock.

"Alright, well, when your grandmother died, Hiashi was in total remorse. We, the Uchiha clan, took that advantage to attack, when the Hyugas were at a disadvantage." Neji coughed from behind me and my heart cracked a bit more for him. He wasn't doing too well. We had to get him to a hospital-and quick.

"Well, anyways, we swooped low, stole souls, ate Hyugas, you know the drill?" he checked his fingernails as if the purple polish on them was chipping and continued nonchalantly. "Well, when it was my turn, I tried to steal young Neji's soul." My breath hitched. I could just imagine Neji as a little boy, cowering in fear as the young Sasuke tried to snatch up his soul. I gritted my teeth.

"But, little did I know, the young runt had _special_ blood." My brows furrowed. Sasuke looked up and sighed at my confused face. "Okay, when he was first born, they fed him the blood of your grandmother, except someone had tampered with it, someone from the Inuzuka clan. Kami knows how they got a hold of it." He rolled his eyes.

"Neji had part Inuzuka in his blood. So, when I tried to steal his soul, I couldn't because he wasn't full Hyuga or full Inuzuka. We can't steal the souls of half breeds-only full. But," he emphasized the word. "I got just a tiny bit of his mixed blood into mine so I had some Inuzuka and Hyuga in me as well." My eyes widened. Sheesh-how had I not known any of this?

"When his cousin was born, the Inuzuka blood in him somehow got passed down to her, tying Kiba and Hinata's fates together forever. Then, you and Neji's fates were tied together because he had your grandmother's blood in him. But," he sighed again, "I had part of his blood, so now my fate is tied to yours as well." He took a long breath.

"So, you mean, Neji, you and I are all soul mates?" He smiled.

"Precisely. A love triangle of fate." He turned to Neji and cast him a disgusted look. "And so it's now a battle for love. So, if one of us is killed, then the other one will win over your heart." My jaw dropped.

"But what about Hinata? You have some of Kiba, right? Isn't Hinata your soulmate too?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, right, like I'd fall in love with a blood sucker like that." He rolled his eyes and I sweat dropped. His demeanor changed to one of killer intent and his smile fell from his face. "Now stop hiding, Neji, and face me like a man. After all of these years hiding and rubbing away-it's time to grow some balls and fight for Tenten!" he cast a glance toward me before blowing me a kiss. My stomach churned.

I stooped low, grabbing my holster and bow, but before I could do anything else, I was lifted from my feet and flung halfway across the room, over to Kiba and Hinata. I landed with a thump and held my head in my hands. My head began to pound and I my ass didn't feel all that better, either.

"You think you could handle your soulmate a little more gently!" I screeched while flailing my arms around crazily. Kiba gave a sheepish laugh and sweat dropped from behind me, Sasuke ignoring every word I said. I crossed my arms.

_No way he loves me. He wouldn't treat me like that. Come on, Neji, _fight_. Win. _My eyes widened and my breath caught. _If Sasuke and I are bound together, than what will happen to Naruto? Where is Naruto? Did Sasuke break the news to him? Toss him out? I have to find him. _

I cast a glance toward Kiba. "Hey," I whispered, my gaze falling on Hinata's limp form. My face fell. "Is she going to be alright?" Kiba bit his bottom lip.

"Can't say…" I nodded, swallowing the lump in the back of my throat.

"Kiba…How injured are you?" my question seemed to annoy him and he snorted.

"Injured? Me? _Puh-lease_. What do you need me to do? I'll get it done in a synch-you can count on that." I sweat dropped.

"Then why were you sitting on the sidelines all this time while Neji was being throttled?" I muttered. He narrowed his gaze and made a pouty face.

"Hn." He crossed his arms.

"Whatever," I said with the shake of my head. With another fleeting look toward Neji, I whispered, "I need you to distract Sasuke. Just please distract him until I get back." His brows furrowed. I leaned in closer. "I'm taking Hinata somewhere safe. I have to find Naruto. And while I'm gone, I need you to look after Neji. Don't let Sasuke kay a finger on him. Just fight until you can't fight anymore, kay?" he pressed his lips together and nodded curtly.

Determination shone in his eyes and he reached out and took my hand in his. "Keep Hinata safe for me." He instructed. I nodded my head. He waited a moment, hesitation clouding his head. Then, he leaned in and took me into his embrace.

"Be careful. I don't need you dying on me, too." I rolled my eyes, a small grin playing at the corner of my lips.

"Kay." I whispered, hugging him back. Then, I leaned away from him and hoisted Hinata over my shoulder. She was a lot lighter than I had imagined. _It must be the strength Ami lent me._ I mused.

I looked over my shoulder again, watching as Neji sent a barrage of wind gusts toward the Uchiha. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I headed down the corridor to the room they had locked me just days before.

_Where could he be? I sure hope he's still alive. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba rose from his spot on the ground, making his way toward Sasuke with weary feet. Sasuke turned around swiftly, meeting Kiba's determined gaze. An annoyed look flashed across his face. "Aren't you hurt enough? Just stay out of this fight! It's not yours to join!" He swung his hand in such a way that it resembled a lion swinging its paw at prey.

Kiba flew off his feet, blood spewing from the now-visible scratches on his cheeks. Sasuke's gaze lingered in the spot where he had flung Tenten before an audible sigh escaped his lips. "Where has she run off to?" An annoyed grunt followed and he thrashed his hand toward Neji.

The Hyuga blocked the strike and struck Sasuke in the side with his palm. The Uchiha backhanded Neji and he stumbled to the ground. "Just drink the damn blood, Hyuga." He rubbed his temples with his index fingers and sighed. "It would be so much easier. You know Tenten belongs with me. I would never abandon her like you did-leave her to get captured by the 'enemy'."

Kiba clenched his teeth. "I'm tired of hearing about this damn drink-the-blood shit. What are you talking about? Why do you want him to drink his own blood so much?" Sasuke grinned and turned his attention toward Kiba.

"Because, his blood is different from other Hyuga blood, remember, or were you unconscious when I explained that?" he smirked. "If a Hyuga is injured and is in dire need of blood to sustain their strength, they must drink a tiny bit of their own blood. But they cannot drink a whole lot or they will become addicted to their own blood and drink until they have no blood left." He directed his attention toward Neji.

"But because he has Inuzuka blood in him, he cannot drink his own blood. The Inuzuka and Hyuga blood mixed together forms a deadly toxin that isn't dangerous to the touch, but if swallowed, one will die instantly. Therefore, if Neji drinks his own blood, he will die. But if Tenten somehow is willing to lend her blood to him, he will survive." Kiba's gaze fell on Neji's, his mouth open in awe.

'Neji,' he thought.

The Hyuga smirked. "Been keeping up on your research, Uchiha. Just as much of a stalker as you used to be." Sasuke narrowed his gaze.

"Are you willing to die just to keep Tenten alive for a little bit longer? I mean, she'll surely die if you aren't here to protect her…" Neji bit back a curse and gnashed his teeth together.

_Dammit. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes searched the shadows surrounding me. _If Hinata were awake, I wouldn't feel as scared._ I glanced over my shoulder at her sleeping form. _Although, I guess it's best that she's asleep. If she were awake, she'd probably be crying. _I sighed.

Something rustled from behind me and I spun on my heel to face none other than Naruto. My eyes brightened. "Naruto!" I exclaimed, dropping Hinata gently to the floor and rushing over to envelope him in my arms.

He stood there, emotionless, as I wrapped my arms around his strong form. "Naruto, oh my Kami, are you alright?" I pulled away to see his face. His eyes were clouded with hatred and sorrow. A deadly combination. Shit.

"Naruto?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Tenten…how come you never told me…that you…and Sasuke were…" I shook my head.

"NO, Naruto, we are _not _a thing, _I swear_. Sasuke is just being dramatic." He swallowed. My hand lifted up to caress his cheek and he flinched at my touch. "Hey," I said softly, biting my lower lip at the tears that were brimming in his eyes.

"Hey, Naruto…You know Sasuke wouldn't have picked you if you hadn't meant anything to him, right?" He lowered his head.

"I'm so ashamed of myself." He said, voice shaking. "I just…I wanted to be loved. By someone. No one had ever showed me any compassion. But when Sasuke came along…I just…succumbed to the attention he gave me…" tears filled my eyes and I had to blink them away to keep myself form breaking down.

"I just…" he buried his head in my chest and I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his shaking form. _This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to go like this. If Neji's blood hadn't gotten into Sasuke, we wouldn't be bound together._

My eyes widened. _That's it! _

"Naruto," I said, excitement clear in my voice. He lifted his head and I swear I could have died from looking at those puppy dog eyes pooled with tears. I gave him one last squeeze before grabbing his hand and rushing toward Hinata.

"You think you could carry her for me? We have to get back to Sasuke before it's too late." His brows furrowed but he took the sleeping bluenette from my arms none the less and reached for my outstretched hand.

We took off running down the hall toward the scene and I started to explain my plan. "You see, the only reason Sasuke and I are bound together is because he has some of Neji's blood in him." He nodded. "But if we could somehow extract Neji's blood from him, we wouldn't be bound anymore!" Naruto's brows arched. "Neji and I would be together and you and Sasuke would." He looked off into the distance, his mouth agape.

"I just hope Kiba's been able to keep Sasuke off of Neji." I murmured. Then, Hinata began to wriggle in Naruto's grip and we stopped in our tracks. Naruto set her down on her feet and she cast a confused look my way.

I smiled. Then, her eyes widened and she flung herself into my arms. "Tenten, Tenten! Oh my Kami, you're okay! How was the spirit world? What happened?" she turned to Naruto. "What's he doing here?" she inquired, jabbing her thumb his way.

"You've been to the spirit world?" Naruto said, shocked. I sighed.

"Yes, yes, I've been. I learned that my grandmother was part of the Hyuga clan and was your mother. Which means, my mom was your sister and you're my aunt. And Neji is my…well, he's related to me somehow…" Hinata's jaw dropped. I shrugged her off with the wave of my hand.

"Oh, yeah, and you and Kiba are bound by fate to be together and so am I and Neji. But, Sasuke's bound to be my soulmate, too, because he has Neji's blood in him, so we have to go extract Neji's blood from Sasuke _right now_." I slammed my fist into my palm for emphasis.

"We-we're related?" she stuttered. I shook my head hurriedly and pushed her forward.

"Yes, now come on, we don't have much time." I linked arms with Naruto and Hinata and then we all started off toward the scene.

_Neji…please stay…Don't give up…For me… _

**Okay, so… HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA! Okay, ahem, anyways…hope that was good…comment :) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating but, hey, everyone's sort of given up on me and stopped reading this so… I hope to those of you who haven't given up and are reading this, that you enjoy it very much. Though I cannot guarantee it'll be good. :D **

The ache in my feet pulsed through my entire body, most aware in my head. I was weak. I hadn't eaten (except that bowl of ramen) since Kami knows when and I hadn't bathed since the morning I was abducted. I grimaced, suddenly sorry and thankful to everyone who had to bare my scent. Especially Kiba, I realized, who had extra sharp senses.

My stomach grumbled just then and Naruto stopped. Hinata and I followed suit, looking back at him from where we stood two feet in front. "What's wrong? We can't afford to lose any time; you know that, right?" I said impatiently. Worry began to cloud my thoughts just then. What if it didn't work? What if I shot Sasuke will the needle but it didn't extract Neji's blood?

"The ramen wasn't enough, was it?" he looked bashful with his face bent down to watch his toe play with a pebble on the ground. I couldn't believe this. He had stopped us for _that_? I opened my mouth to assure him that everything was fine and that the ramen had been enough, a total lie, when Hinata answered for me. And I really wished she hadn't.

"Well, yeah, you owe her more than an apology! You owe her five days of her life. I mean, really, what were you thinking?" my jaw dropped as the words tumbled furiously from her mouth. Was I imagining this from the lack of rest and nutrition I had or was this really happening? And _seriously_? I hadn't bathed for _five fucking days_?

"Hinata," I cut in but she didn't let me finish. She wasn't about to let go of this fight. Especially not since she actually had summoned up the courage to say those things. And the list went on and on and on without any more interruption.

"What you did was wrong and illegal. You're going to be going to jail when we get rid of Sasuke, you know that?"

"I don't think officers will be worried about something like this with what's going on right now." He retorted innocently.

"I mean, really, Tenten has always been there for you. She's always been nice to you-why would you do something like this? I mean, letting Sasuke of all people talk you into kidnapping? And now murder!"

"Woah, no one's going to be murdered." I said. But my words were unheard.

"Did you even think about the consequences? Neji will have your hide before you can haul ass out of this joint, do you hear me?" I sighed.

"Hinata," I said. She stopped briefly for air and I quickly used that moment to dive right into me speech. "Look, we aren't killing Sasuke; we're taking Neji's blood out of his body. And I have no resent towards Naruto so no one will be going to jail. In fact, I think Naruto and Sasuke should just pick up and move somewhere nice and safe after all of this is over so they can live together without any interruptions from-"

"Are you coo-coo bananas?" she interrupted. I pursed my lips. I had been trapped in a dark cave and starved for five days. I think the stench was getting to my head. Maybe Hinata was right. Maybe Sasuke, at least he should go to jail. But what about Naruto? He loved Sasuke and the whole point of drawing Neji's blood from his body was so Sasuke and Naruto could be together happily without any mixed feelings for me being swished around in Sasuke's heart.

"Listen to me, Tenten," Hinata's grip on my shoulders as she shook harshly jolted me from my thoughts. "These are bad people. They should be put away for doing what they did to you. Not living together in an isolated cabin up in the mountains where they can have their disgusting gay sex everyday without any interruptions." I swallowed. The heat found its way to my cheeks as I glanced toward Naruto. He looked a bit hurt. Actually, he looked more than hurt. I felt a ping of guilt for him in my chest and ripped myself out of Hinata's grasp.

"Look, you two can fight all you want but I have to go save Neji now." My eyes darted between them. Naruto looked genuinely concerned for me, and scared. I could see he didn't want me to leave him alone with Hinata. And he definitely wanted to be there when I shot Sasuke with a needle and, hopefully, extracted Neji's blood from him. Hinata just looked pissed. She obviously was too mad to care about Neji or Kiba's survival.

"Whatever." I said. Then I turned on my heel and started for the entrance to the part of the cave Neji and Sasuke were battling it out in. I just hoped I'd make it in time.

When I reached the entrance, I stopped and pressed my back to the wall of the cave. Then I peered behind the corner and watched. Kiba was battling with Sasuke but it didn't look like he could last much longer. Just in time.

I took a breath and then murmured Ami's name under my breath. I didn't know what would happen, exactly, but I imagined her coming down to earth and standing before me in a ghostly form, looking as glorious and magnificent as ever. "Ami…" I waited a few moments and then began to speak again. "I need something from you. Not just your strength or your courage you gave me. I need something more." I paused.

Nothing happened so I continued. "I need a needle." I blushed at my assertiveness. "Please." I added. "I have to extract Neji's blood from Sasuke and I can't do that without a-" but before I could finish my sentence, something light weight fell into my hands. I opened my eyes that had been closed as I had whispered out my prayer. There lay a needle, the tip shining off the light from the torches aligning the walls. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. And then I reached for my bow and arrow and tied the needle to the tip. "Please. One more thing. I need this to extract _only_ Neji's blood." I whispered again. I bit my bottom lip. Would this work? Could I trust Ami to do this? Neji and my fate were in Ami's hands.

And then the tip of the needle began to shine a bright pink and I smiled to myself. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all. I swallowed my fear and took a step out of my hiding spot. Sasuke hadn't seen me, which was good, and neither had Neji. But Kiba had. And when he saw what I was holding, an emotion of relief mixed with confusion flashed across his face.

I nodded and he seemed to understand. He turned his attention back to Sasuke and stepped back. "Sorry, Sasuke. I hope you can forgive us for all of this, and, maybe we can be friends…in the future." Then he smirked. "But I seriously doubt that." I nodded to myself and aimed the bow and arrow.

And the only way I actually knew where to aim was because Ami's pink light began to glow right in Sasuke's heart chakra. I let out a breath as my fingers released the string and the arrow shot out. I shut my eyes tightly, not daring to open them until I heard the sound of a surprised gasp.

Sasuke was standing in the spot he had been standing in when I last looked his way. But this time he had an arrow with a needle attached thrust into his heart. I grimaced. Just then I heard footsteps from behind me and Naruto's painful gasp brought a pain to my chest like no other. It made me realize just how much it hurt to see someone you love hurt. Like I had seen Neji so many times before. And my mom and dad and Kiba and Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke, too.

Sasuke dropped to his knees and Naruto rushed to his side the second he teetered toward the ground. He caught him and held him in his arms s tears flowed down his cheeks and spotted Sasuke's clothes.

After a moment Hinata made a grunting noise accompanied by a choked sob as she hurried to Kiba who was already limping her way. Hinata threw her arms around his neck, helping to support him all the while. He wrapped his arms around her and turned to look my way. Then he nodded in thanks and a returned it with a smile. I couldn't believe it. After all of this… I couldn't believe any of this was happening. I mean, isn't it kind of odd to be dating someone who's relating to me through blood?

Not if we're married. It wouldn't matter, then.

The heat rose to my cheeks at that thought and I had to push it away quickly before someone noticed and sensed my thoughts. Not that I cared.

I was surprised when I felt two quavering arms snake around my waist. I blinked, startled when I found Neji standing right before me. I hadn't even noticed he had gotten up and walked my way. But none of it mattered because the stinging in my eyes was present and the overwhelming sensation of relief flooded through me as I flung my arms around Neji's neck the way Hinata had done to Kiba, and I pressed my lips to Neji's in a surge of urgency.

Neji kissed back, and just when it was getting good, I remembered Sasuke and Naruto. And also the fact that I hadn't brushed my teeth in a week. I pulled away to look at him but tears blurred my vision so I just smiled and buried my head in his chest.

"Tenten," he breathed. His hand came up to caress the back of my head and untangle my unruly hair as his other rubbed my back soothingly. I sniffed and pulled away. "I'm so sorry. This was all my fault." He said. His milky orbs looked remorseful and depressed. And I just couldn't stand the fact that he thought this was his entire fault, even though it kind of was.

"No," I said with the shake of my head. "I'm sort of happy this happened." I laughed at his confused look and turned to watch Naruto and Sasuke. My eyes flicked to Hinata and Kiba and a small tear slid its way down my cheek. "Because is this hadn't have happened, I never would have found all of this out." I turned to face him again and our eyes locked. "And I never would have broken the bond." We shared a smile and then another kiss.

"Sasuke?"

It was Naruto's voice that broke the kiss and everyone in the room turned their way. I broke from Neji's embrace and made my way toward Sasuke and Naruto, lacing fingers with Neji and leading him after me.

And then I knelt down beside Sasuke and the glowing in the tip of the needle faded. And that's how I knew it was over. "Thank you, Ami." I whispered, pulling the needle from Sasuke's chest and slipping it into a bag that Hinata had conveniently had with her.

"Ami?" Neji asked form behind me. I shook my head, a small smile sneaking its way onto my face.

"I'll explain later." I said, the typical you'll-hear-it-all-when-I'm-not-busy expression. I could sense his confusion and annoyance. And then Hinata and Kiba strode over in their limping fashion and Hinata started to speak.

"Is he…? You know?" she swallowed and I could tell that she was regretting everything she had said to Naruto back before I had shot Sasuke and ended it all.

"No," I said. And then, as if by magic, Sasuke's eyes opened and Naruto shifted in his spot on the ground.

"Sasuke," he breathed. And then he leaned down and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. The kiss was flooded with emotion and tears, from both Naruto and Sasuke. And it made my heart tingle.

They parted and Naruto let out a breathy laugh. "So?" he said, voice hopeful. "How do you feel?" Sasuke pondered for a moment before letting a small, genuinely happy smile grace his lips.

"I feel happy." He said. "And relieved. Like a burden has been lifted from my chest." We all laughed, not because it was funny but because it was ironic, and because this was a happy moment that couldn't be soiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Naruto said.

"Me too." I added. Sasuke looked up at me and immediately the happy moment ended.

"Tenten," he said. He paused, as if searching for the right words, and everyone held their breaths, waiting for the impact of his words. "I'm sorry." I licked my lips. Yeah, well, after all that had happened, my body feeling sore and limp, my breath tasting sordid and my stomach grumbling loudly, I honestly couldn't see how I could forgive him for what he had done.

But I did. And I didn't feel and hatred or resentment toward him whatsoever. I just wanted to go home, take a bath, have some of Neji's famous curry and watch movies on the couch with him, Hinata and Kiba for the rest of the night. Or day. Whichever it was.

"I shouldn't have done any of this. It was all wrong and my fault and… I'm sorry. And to all of you guys, as well." He added the last part as an afterthought, taking a moment to break my gaze so he could find the others' eyes. "It was the bond. Normally, if it were the _real _me, that never would have happened." He turned to face Naruto once more.

"Because you're the only one I want." Naruto's lips quivered and then, you guessed it, they shared another kiss. And I was suddenly very aware of how awkward and kind of revolting this was. And the fact that my stomach was empty meant that I might puke on them and soil the moment. Literally.

"I think someone has a date with a two-man Jacuzzi." Neji whispered in my ear. I smiled lazily and pressed myself into his back.

"That sounds nice." I said. "But what day is it?" I turned to face him as Naruto began to help Sasuke up and Kiba and Hinata started a subtle conversation between themselves.

"It's the twentieth of December." He said. And then a small smile laced with love and amusement crossed his face. "Just enough time to plan for Christmas and Hinata's surprise vampire-themed birthday." I laughed at that.

It was so ironic that I just couldn't stop laughing.

And that was how I would remember it every time I looked back on that day.

But it wasn't over… No, it sure as hell wasn't over. We still had more to deal with… But that comes after my bath. And my night of watching the whole Twilight saga on DVD and pestering Neji with probing questions about which facts were true and which weren't. And then pestering Kiba with the same annoying questions about the wolves.

**Yeah, okay, I think maybe two or three more chapters and I'm done. I want you guys to see the Christmas and have a fluffy ending instead of death and gore endings. And then Hinata's birthday, of course. Don't want you guys to miss that. Plus, the journey isn't done ;) Hope you guys caught on, and if you missed it, hope you're not too surprised in the next chapter. Comment :) **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does _

**Yeah, well, I plan on spending this whole weekend finishing up this story, writing oneshots for Power Hour, writing one or two chapters for School Never Ends and starting on Let it Rock… Gonna' be a long week… And then next Saturday is my birthday so… Yeah, not too excited… **

I sunk deeper into the hot, near boiling water and closed my eyes as an audible sigh escaped my lips out of sheer bliss. "This is so nice." I cooed, easing into a nice spot and reaching over the side of the tub to grab the jasmine scented bath salts. I sprinkled them in, watching as the pale green pebbles sunk into the tub and dissolved, turning the water sea foam green.

"I agree." Neji said as his toe eased under my rear and began to tickle me. I giggled and squirmed in my spot, splashing him lightly with the water, careful not to get the cream tiled floors wet. After all, this wasn't_ my_ bathroom.

"Tell Hinata I said thanks for letting me use her bath salts." I said. Neji shrugged in response and reached out to grab the bar of soap.

"How about you relax and I take care of the mess." I snorted at the use of his word "mess", referring to me. But I rose, none the less, and let him rub my whole body with the bar. It was nice to finally be back in a heated house with food, bath water and a tooth brush. But the best part was being with Neji.

I sneezed in the middle of my thoughts and the bath water sloshed up the side of the tub and over the edge, dripping to the floor. "Oops," I said, covering my mouth with my hands. "Sorry." Neji set the bar of soap down and reached around the stack of brown bath towels to a box of tissues. He handed me one with a small, gentle smile.

"Forget about it, Princess. Just try to relax and get over that nasty cold." I muttered a thanks, the heat from the bath water causing my face to flush. At least, that's what I convinced myself it was. Then I blew my nose into the tissue and discarded it in the trash bin.

When Neji finished with my back, he spun me around and started on my chest and arms. "Hey Neji…?" he didn't look up but rather raised his eyebrows to show he was listening instead. "I'm sorry about running away."

Anger flashed across his face but vanished quickly. "I already told you, Tenten, it wasn't your fault." he said, looking up to meet my gaze. Then his voice dropped to a whisper and he stroked my cheek as he spoke. "So stop apologizing." I licked my lips. They were dry and cold, having been vacant of another's for so long.

"Neji," I pleaded. "I know, we've already established that, but I still...think I should get it out. I'll feel bad if I didn't apologize."

"And I'd feel bad if you did." He shot back, his eyes flying back down to concentrate on his task. My lower lip poked out in a pout and I crossed my arms so he couldn't reach my chest. He stopped, letting his hands fall into the bath water.

"Tenten…" Oh shit. I had definitely done something to make him mad. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. I should have ended the conversation with that note. "Do you feel like…we forgot something?"

My eyebrows shot up. I hadn't been expecting him to ask that. "What do you mean?" I wanted to know. I shifted in my spot, discreetly sliding myself closer to him.

"I mean, I know Sasuke isn't bonded with my blood anymore… but I feel like there was another conflict…one we forgot." I shook my head, thinking back to all of the past events leading up to this.

"No," I said. "I don't think so. I mean," I let out a small, carefree laugh. "How could we have? If there was something important we had to do, we would have done it. Do you think we could forget something so dangerous? So big?" he sucked in a breath. Obviously that hadn't convinced him.

"I mean the news. When we got home, we checked the news, remember?" I nodded. "And there was nothing about a miraculous ending to the mayhem. There was no news about catching a killer."

"That's because we didn't turn Sasuke and Naruto in." I reminded him.

"NO," he argued. I grabbed for his hand, not wanting something to happen like last time. Not wanting to end up fighting and one of us walking away again. "Sasuke wasn't the one doing the killing, remember?"

"Yeah," I said. "Kiba's dad. We already took care of him… Remember?" I tapped my knuckles against the top of his head lightly and shot him a reassuring smile to let him I know I wasn't trying to start a fight.

"He had an accomplice." He said, his voice steady and low. He didn't even crack a smile as he said it.

"Uh, Mae?" I said. He didn't answer and I sighed, leaning back and letting the water caress my shoulders and rinse the suds from my skin.

"There was someone else." He murmured to himself. There was a knock on the door and I jerked up, my eyes flashing to Neji's. He looked as if he hadn't even hard it.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Hinata." I sighed with relief. Just Hinata.

"And Kiba." I heard. A small smile etched onto my face. Kiba never liked being left out of forgotten.

"Yeah? What do you need?" I called back.

"Hurry it up," Kiba shouted from the other end. "I know you want to relax and stuff, but we're getting inpatient and Hinata wants to watch the movie." There was the sound of someone being hit and then Kiba's whine. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the one who wanted to watch it, Kiba, not me." She whispered. Then: "Take as long as you want." Hinata corrected. I laughed.

"I'll do that." Kiba groaned and I could hear Hinata dragging him away. I shook my head and tuned back to look at Neji. He looked completely out of it. "Hey,"  
>I said, taking his hands again and squeezing gently. That seemed to tear him from his thoughts because our eyes locked immediately.<p>

"Can we talk about this later? Like, after I sleep and stuff?" Neji didn't look sure so I said: "I just want to spend some time with you, first. I haven't been with you for so long." And that was what got me my way.

The mall was bustling with teenagers, mostly and some mothers with their children tagging along behind. I guess the word had gotten out that the killing spree had officially ended. So, I guess I was right and Neji owed me an apology after all. But I wasn't going to make him apologize, not after everything. I didn't want to be a brat.

When I had woken up that morning sleeping on the couch in his basement with him right beside me, arm draped lazily over my shoulders and mouth parted slightly, a small snore escaping; it was clear that we hadn't gotten off of our asses the entire night and soon I realized I had slept through most of Eclipse.

Kiba and Hinata were snuggled on the couch beside us and were already awake, watching SpongeBob as they let their minds fully awaken. So I had watched, too, until Neji woke up and then we all had breakfast and Neji led me to the bathroom where I got a ten minute shower and brushed my teeth using his toothbrush. He hadn't seemed to mind, but I shuddered as I brushed, thinking of all of the germs and bits of food that were lying between the bristles.

And then after we were both dressed and ready, me in some of Hinata's grey skinny jeans and a baggy, red sweatshirt, Neji in some sweats and a blue sweatshirt; we told them we were off to the mall to spend some leisure time since my arrival back.

But that wasn't the case, I learned, when we got in the car and Neji started the engine, telling me that we were really on our way to the mall to pick out party supplies for Hinata's birthday and some presents, too. I had agreed, thanking him for making this arrangement because I never would have remembered to get her a gift on my own. Not after everything that had happened, anyway.

I stopped and peered into a small perfume store. "This looks neat." I turned to look at Neji. "You know how Hinata likes scents and spices." He twisted his lips to the side and peered in as well, tossing it over in his mind.

"Yeah," he said. "If you want to get her something from here, then that's fine with me." He nodded in consent and I pulled him into the small, decorative store. The walls were painted a deep burgundy and the shelves were all made of bamboo. It smelled of a mix of cinnamon, vanilla and sandalwood and it reminded me of how sensitive Kiba's nose was.

"Hey, we have to get something that won't bother Kiba's nose." I said. Neji nodded, inspecting a bottle of cherry pie bath gel.

"How do they get it to smell exactly like the product?" he wondered aloud. I laughed, taking the bottle from him and uncapping it to take a whiff. It did smell like cherry pie and I wondered if Hinata even liked that dish.

"I don't know." I said finally, capping it and handing the bottle to Neji. "But I think something with more of a bite, like cinnamon, nutmeg or brown sugar would be more of Hinata's taste." I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Don't you think?" he shrugged, picking up another bottle and showing me the label.

"Apple cobbler?" he said, eyebrows arched. I shook my head, a small smile etching onto my lips.

"May I help you find something?" I heard someone's melodious voice ask from behind me. I turned on my heel to face whomever it was, finding it to be Ino.

"Ino?" I said. "I thought you worked the flower shop." She smiled at me, her eyes darting to Neji who had come to stand beside me and then drifting back to mine.

"I work there, too." She explained. "You see, since the attacks, my family has been low on money and stuff. I just thought having two jobs might help bring in some more money, especially since we have another mouth to feed." She shrugged as if her good deeds were nothing special.

"Another mouth to feed?" Neji reiterated. Ino's clear, aquamarine eyes brightened at his question and her smile widened.

"Yeah. My mom's pregnant with a little boy. His name's going to be Kohaku." My eyebrows shot up.

"Wow. Congrats, Ino." I said.

Well, they had to do something while they were cooped up in the house during the attacks.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked again, returning to her previous question. Oh yeah, the perfume. I had almost forgot.

"Hinata's birthday is soon and I want to get her something special. Do you have anything like cinnamon?" Ino nodded and showed Neji and I to a row of bottles of different sorts, each filled with gel, perfume, bath salts and pretty much anything perfume stores sell.

"I know how Hinata loves cinnamon." Ino said, her words laced with enthusiasm. I nodded. She did love her cinnamon rolls. And what a blessing that this whole stand was filled with cinnamon roll scented collections.

"Oh my gosh," I said, picking up a bag of ginger tinted bath salts. "This is perfect!" I turned to Ino. "Thanks. You totally just saved me." The bell rang to the front door and we all looked in that direction. A couple had walked in and were admiring some rose scented colognes.

"You're welcome. Call if there's anything else you need." Then she left to go help the other customers. I turned back to the collection before me and sighed.

"Which do I get?" I moaned helplessly. Neji appeared behind me and took the bath salts out of my hand.

"How about we get her the lotion, bath salts and perfume." He suggested.

"Three? Are you sure? I mean, this place is expensive." I wasn't exaggerating, either, this place marked lip-gloss for twenty smackaroons. "Seriously," I said, taking the bath salts out of his hands and setting them back on the counter. "I don't want to burden you with this."

"It's not for you." He argued, reaching over me to grab the bath salts again. "It's for Hinata. So really, she's the one burdening me." He smiled. "Or my wallet, really" I coked my head to the side, a deadpan expression on my face.

"Come on." He sighed, reaching for the lotion and perfume and then heading to the counter. I followed after him reluctantly, like a lonely puppy that had no choice but to follow if it wanted food.

My stomach growled and Neji let out a small chuckle. He payed and headed for the door. "To the food court?" he asked. But it wasn't a question, it was a statement, and I had no choice but to follow. If I wanted food, that is.

**Hey guys. So, yeah, I was wrong. This might take, like, five chapters -_- So I hope you're ready for that. Thanks for reading. Review =) **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Today was the worst birthday ever. I just want you people to know that before I write this… Because it will probably suck now… Enjoy. Comment. Blah, blah, blah -_-**

I stretched my arms over my head as my mouth opened at an impossible angle to let out a deep yawn. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Neji's presence first and foremost. What was he doing in my bed? In my house?

I couldn't quite remember what had happened last night, it was all a blur, but what I did remember was Neji driving me home so I could take care of the cats and the house, which Hinata had been doing while I was "away".

"Neji?" I poked him in the side with my index finger, pausing for some kind of shift in sleep and then poked him again. He opened his eyes slowly so that as his eyelashes batted against the skin above his eyes, he looked godly.

"Yes?" he whispered back. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks at the way he said it.

"Um… What exactly happened last night?" he gave me a quizzical look. "I-I can't quite remember."

It wasn't like me to stutter. Not at all.

He grinned idly, stretching his arms over his head the same way I had before letting his left arm drape over my shoulders. "I drove you home, we took care of the cats, called the hospital to see if your dad was alright-which he was-and then you and I fell asleep in your bed." He shrugged.

"Nothing else happened?" I asked slowly. He shook his head.

"No, why? Do you think something happened?" I didn't answer. Instead I asked:

"What about Kazuma?" he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet, raising his arms over his head again and flexing the muscles in his back and shoulders.

"You didn't mention him last night. Want to give him a call now?" he turned to face me.

"Yeah…" I said softly, pulling the covers away from me and hopping out of bed into the abnormally warm house. My house was always cold… Something weird was going on.

"Hey Neji?" I followed him out of my room and into the hall where he led me into the bathroom. "Did you turn on the heat?"

"Oh, yeah." He said, his voice laced with humor. "It was cold as shit in here. Figured it couldn't have done the cats any good while you were away. And besides, why would you want to be in a cold house-especially with your cold?"

He turned on the water and ran his hands under it for a moment, letting the steamy water caress his knuckles. After a moment, he cupped his hands and splashed some onto his face. I watched with mild curiosity. Didn't that hurt any?

But then I remembered he was a vampire, and that it probably didn't affect him.

"Neji? Would you mind running downstairs and grabbing the phone for me?" I asked. He wiped his face off with the towel hanging on the wall behind him before looking up at me.

"You want eggs with that?"

"No." I whispered. His brows furrowed and I could tell he was hurt by the way I had reacted to his joke. My eyes fell to the floor and then his feet were all I could see as he approached me.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, swiping a hand beneath my bangs to feel for my temperature. "I mean, I know you're sick but still… You sound a bit depressed." I bit my bottom lip. "Or maybe it's something else?" he whispered the last part as his free hand snaked around my waist to hold me closer to him.

I blinked back my tears and replaced the hurt with bitterness. "You'd be depressed too if you're mother was killed and you had no one left but your cheating father and little brother." Neji's warm breath that had been stroking my cheek moments before ceased and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Oh gawd, Neji. I didn't mean it…" My eyes raised and locked on his.

"Tenten," he said, his hand sliding down from my forehead to hold my chin. "I… I know how you feel." My eyes fell to his chest. I didn't have enough guts or self respect to look him in the eye.

"My father may not have cheated, but he was a good man and I miss him-along with my mom." My bottom lip quivered. I was the most selfish person ever. Seriously.

"But at least we have each other, right?" I licked my lips and the force applied to my chin by his strong yet gentle touch had our eyes locking again. "And we'll graduate soon and then it'll be just you and I." I let out a small breath.

"Really?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the faint rise of steam from the faucet he had forgotten to turn off.

Neji laughed. "Yes, Tenten. I would never leave you behind. We're bound, after all." He took my hand in his and just as he leaned down to kiss me, I broke away from his grip. "Tenten?"

"Look," I commanded, pointing toward the mirror. He did as I said and then the whole house was silent. At that moment, the whole world could have been silent.

As the steam rose from the faucet and swathed the mirror, words began to form in the filmy miasma. "What does that say?" he asked, moving around me to get a better look. But he didn't have to. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could even comprehend the fact that I had read the mirror.

"Finish what you started."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And you're sure the mirror said that?" Hinata asked. Neji nodded.

"You can go read it if you don't believe us." She sank back into her chair and brought her mug of tea to her lips.

"Who wrote it, do you think?" Kiba asked, perched on the armrest of Hinata's chair. He played with the indigo strands of her hair mindlessly as they prattled on.

"We know just as much as you do." Neji answered professionally. He looked off into the kitchen where I stood, talking with Konohamaru's mom. Our eyes met and I had to look away quickly or else the tears would overcome me.

"How's she doing?" Kiba whispered. The Hyuga prodigy shut his eyes.

"Not well. Not after everything."

"And now she knows someone's been in her house. She must be really freaked out." Hinata added.

"Yeah, thank you. I'll come pick him up around three. Thanks again. Bye." I hung up the phone and let out an irritated sigh. Tossing the phone onto the couch, I took a seat beside Neji and he wrapped his arms around me.

"How did it go?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Fine, I guess. Kazuma's been at the hospital with dad nearly the whole time I was away. I'm going to need a ride to Konohamaru's house later, though." He nodded. "Hey," I said, finally scraping enough curiosity off of the plate of questions in my mind to ask. "What did you guys tell everyone while I was away?"

"We're expert liars." Hinata said with a wicked grin. "You kind of have to be to live in a town like this. Not that I've been practicing for very long." She sent a glower toward Neji who returned it with a small smile.

"Yeah. There was no school while you were gone, so that was out of the question."

"Thank Kami." Kiba added.

"And as for your dad and everyone else who asked, we just said you were taking some time to recuperate after everything." I nodded as Hinata handed me a mug of tea.

"Pretty good, I guess, but a bit amateur." I said. We all shared a smile and then the light mood was gone. Because everyone knew this wasn't a time for jokes. Someone had written on my mirror and none of us could figure it out. Sasuke and Naruto were already out of the question since they were on our side now.

Kiba's father was dead and so was Mae. Was there anyone else to consider? If there was, it sure wasn't coming to us easily.

"What if Sasuke or Naruto wrote it while you were being kept in that room?" Hinata suggested. "I mean, think about it, they could have written it while you were being held there…right?"

"I don't think so." I said. "Did you even read the message? Decipher what it meant?" When no one answered I took it as a no. "Well I did. If they want me to finish it, then it had to be after I shot Sasuke, right?"

"Not necessarily," Kiba interrupted. I cocked my head at him. "That message could have been written after I killed my father."

"But then why would they write it in Tenten's house if you were the one who killed him?" Hinata questioned. There was a pause and suddenly, the phone rang. I reached for it, checking the collar ID first.

"Hello?" I answered effetely.

"Is this Miss. Tenten?" the voice on the other line asked. My eyes darted to Neji's and his hand shot out to grab the phone from me, but I turned my head and answered "yes".

"Well this is nurse Kaede and I've been taking care of your father recently." My lips parted s panic seized me.

"Is he alright?" I wanted to know.

"Yes, he's fine." She answered lightly. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. "In fact, he'll be out of here in three days. So, if you can come get him then…?"

"Yes," I agreed. "I'll do that." My thumb felt for the end button when a thought occurred to me. "Oh, hey, can I ask you something real quick?"

"Of course." She said.

"Is my brother, Kazuma there?" there was a pause and I could hear some fumbling on the other end. "Hello…?"

"Yes, he's here." She said. "But he's asleep right now."

"Asleep?" I repeated.

"Yes. He's been by your father's side all night watching him. They've been talking, too. He fell asleep about two hours ago."

"Oh." I said. "Well, I'm supposed to come get him at three." A beat of silence. "I'm just going to… I'll see you then." Kaede said her goodbye and then we hung up.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked. I threw the phone back onto the couch and nuzzled my cheek against Neji's shoulder.

"Just the hospital. Dad will be released in three days." Hinata's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow. Congrats." She said before taking another sip of her tea. There was another long stretch of silence and then Kiba hopped off of the arm rest he had been sitting on moments before.

"Kiba?" I asked, the suddenness of his jump making me jerk back in surprise.

"The hospital…?" he muttered. Neji and I shared a confused look.

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked. "Why does it matter?"

"I think I know what that message means…"

**Well… F the world… Comment. Whatever. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys =) I guess today could be worse… Except for the fact that it's Valentine's Day and I'm single and lonely. And also the fact that my team in cooking class forgot to put sugar in our cookie batter and so our Red Velvet Cupcakes tasted like play dough. And Carlos threw soap into the frosting batter -_- Oh jooyyyyy-cuz I gave one to my crush…. And he spit it out… Wellppppp, comment and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! To those of you who care :D And I DO NOT own the lyrics to the song in the first sentence… Second Chance by Shinedown. **

"Even the man in the moon disappeared….Somewhere in the stratosphere…. Tell my mother and my father that I've done the best I can….To make them realize this is my life…I hope they understand…" My foot tapped to the rhythm of the song as I sat rather impatiently in the foyer of the hospital.

I jumped to my feet, ready to pounce at the nurse who was sitting at her desk typing away at some important letter. Yeah, sure, it was probably just her mail. The way she was typing? No one could possibly be that interested in their work. _Puh-lease._

I had been waiting in the foyer for almost fifteen minutes just so I could see my father. I mean, really. There was no way they were so busy that I couldn't just pop my head in and say hi. Or at least, that's what I had been planning on telling them.

What I was really here for was to ask Dr. Uchiha if my dad could be released any time sooner. Because, the truth is, I cannot have my father in this hospital for more than an hour more. At least not without some type of onlooker watching the doctor's every move.

Not after what Kiba had told me.

"Excuse me," I started as I shot up out of my seat and half-ran toward the counter. But I stopped and turned around when the door opened and in rushed Sakura, Ino trailing behind her like a puppy, lost in her phone call.

"Ohmygawd," she started, slamming her fists down on the counter. "Where is he? Is he alright?" Her diaphanous pixie hair swayed back and forth with all of the force she exerted slamming her fists on the counter.

The nurse at her computer looked up shockingly. "Excuse me?" she asked, tilting her head forward her so that he glasses slid down her nose. "Miss, I'm going to need you to calm down." Sakura balled her left hand into a fist and raised it into the air.

"Lee," she said hurriedly. "Rock Lee. Which room?" I made my way toward her and Ino slowly, watching the scene play out just as the others in the foyer did as if Sakura was putting on a huge presentation. But honestly, she was just making a fool of herself.

And then, I realized that that was what I would have looked like just a few moments ago if I hadn't had been stopped by the pinkette.

"D20," the nurse blurted out, looking quite flustered as she searched her computer files for the room number. Sakura rushed down the hall without uttering another word or even waiting for Ino. The blonde looked up from her call and made an exasperated expression.

"Look, I'll call you back later." She nodded and then the phone was off and slipped into her pocket.

"Ino," I said, rushing up to her. "What was that all about? Is Lee okay?" she shrugged.

"I don't know, girl. Sakura and I just got the call. Something about him overdosing and his blood percentage decreasing…?" she looked confused as she tried to recall the bits and pieces of information she remembered.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered as my hand flew up to cover my mouth.

"I don't wanna' sound rude but I gotta jam." She said. "Sakura's gonna' need a shoulder to cry on, after all." I nodded and took her by the arm.

"Call me with more news?" she nodded with a halfhearted smile.

"Yup. Peace out, girl scout." She saluted me before trotting down the hall after Sakura. I let out a sigh.

If Sakura's charade had gotten her in then would it work for me?

Just then the door to the public bathroom opened and Neji strode out, wiping his hands on his faded jeans as he approached me. "Hey," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I didn't think you'd still be here…" he looked off towards the counter where the nurse sat typing away at her "letter". "She not letting anyone in?"

"No," I shook my head. "Just not me. She let Sakura in a few moments ago." I crossed my arms over my chest. "But that's because she nearly mauled the lady."

"_What_?" Neji looked shocked to say the least, and the look he was giving me made me want to collapse in a fit of giggles. "What happened with her?"

"Not her," I corrected. "Lee."

He opened his mouth to ask but I shrugged before he could say anything.

"They think it's an overdose or something…"

"An overdose? On what?" he wanted to know. I shrugged.

"I know just as much as you do." And then I led him to the counter and slammed my fists down the way Sakura had. The nurse's eyes popped up from the screen and rested on me. But somehow, she didn't look nearly as surprised or frightened as she did before.

"Yes…?" she asked expectantly. I cleared my throat, looking over my shoulder at the sea of faces watching me skeptically. My cheeks began to burn and I turned back to her with a sheepish look.

"I've, um, been waiting here for at least twenty minutes. Can I see my dad now?" I could see Neji rolling his eyes and trying to hide his smirk out of the corner of my eyes. I kicked him in the shin and the smirk vanished.

"Oh, yes, I'm quite sorry for the wait." She said, bringing up my father's file. "Dr. Uchiha was in with him earlier. I didn't want to interrupt."

Suddenly my cheeks weren't feeling so hot anymore. Instead, it was my stomach that was beginning to feel uneasy with a burning sensation in the core. He had been with my dad this whole time?

"Can I see him _now_?" I asked through gritted teeth, my impatience getting the better of me. She shot me an unwelcome look but mumbled the room number for me, nonetheless. I nodded my thanks and grabbed Neji's hand, pulling him down the hall Sakura had vanished into moments before.

XXXXXXXX

I peered into the room through the small window on the front of the door, standing on tip toes to get a better look and then losing my balance and stumbling into Neji. He caught me, like I'd expected, and set me onto my feet again. "Just go in." he sighed.

"No," I argued. "If I go in now, I might interrupt what's going on inside. Besides," I pressed my ear to the glass of the window and strained to hear, letting my voice fall to a whisper. "If they're saying anything important, you and I both know it'll stop when _we_ walk in." I leaned back in defeat, brows furrowing together.

"Why don't you try a different tactic?" he suggested. I arched a brow at him. "Just walk in."

And before I could even stop him, he had opened the door and let himself in while I stood behind him, left alone in the hall looking like a deer in the headlights. "Dr. Uchiha," he greeted with a slight nod. Said doctor turned to face him when he spoke.

To say the least, he looked stunned. I mean completely flabbergasted.

I guess he wasn't expecting to see his mortal enemy right before him. And so soon, too.

"Neji Hyuga," he said, rising and outstretching his hand in a gesturing handshake. Neji complied and then turned to look back at me expectantly. Dr. Uchiha followed his gaze and when he saw me, narrowed it.

"Ah, Tenten…" he said. His lips curved into a crooked smile as he eyed me skeptically. "What are you doing out there? Searching for something, perhaps?"

I mentally slapped myself in the face for looking so foolish in front of him and took a step into the room.

"You could say that." I responded. He let his hand fall from Neji's and then directed his gesture toward me. His grin widened. I took it and then we shook. After a moment, Neji cleared his throat and Dr. Uchiha released my nearly shaking hand. And then I found myself in Neji's protective "embrace" as he casually draped an arm over my shoulders. He must have sensed my discomfort when the doctor wouldn't release his grip.

"So, are you two here to visit your father?" he wanted to know. He took a seat back on his stool and rolled along the floor mindlessly, his eyes searching mine for an answer. The_ right_ answer.

"Well, we sure aren't here for you." I said sourly. Neji shifted his position, a warning signal for me to shut up or act polite or else I'd give it all away, though I was sure he was already on to us. He was always on to us from the beginning. Always one step ahead of the game.

But instead of narrowing his gaze like I'd expected, or shooting a rude comment back, he just chuckled. "Of course not." He said lightly. "So, about your visit. Is it your father you want to see or is it Kazuma?" My heartbeat sped up. I had completely forgotten all about Kazuma, even though that was the_ main_ reason we were here in the first place. But it didn't help to boost my memory that he wasn't even present in the room.

"Where is Kazuma?" I asked, my eyes sweeping over the room before falling back to Dr. Uchiha's cobalt eyes. The same cobalt eyes that Sasuke had, expect his were a bit more compassionate. At least, when Naruto was around. And at least I felt a tiny bit safer around Sasuke than I did this guy.

"Oh, he just left to use the bathroom say…five minutes ago? Is he potty trained? He's been gone awhile…" My brows furrowed slightly.

"Yeah…" I said in a low voice. "He's potty trained…Sort of…." I checked over my shoulder, even though I knew he wouldn't be there, no matter how much I wanted him to be. Kami, I hoped he was okay. I had enough to deal with right now.

"Then he should be fine. Now, your business?" Dr. Uchiha's repeated question pulled me away from my thoughts and I had to rack my brain for a few extra moments for the answer.

"My dad…" I said, turning to look at him. He was asleep in his hospital bed, wires attacked to his neck and chest which were attached to monitors. I looked back at the doctor who was watching me closely.

_Creeper. _

"Can he be released any sooner…? Possibly…?" And now his eyes narrowed as he rose to his feet and took a step closer to me and Neji. His grip tightened around my shoulders, letting me know that he wouldn't let the bastard touch me. His dark eyes flashed with silent delight.

"Why on earth would you want that, dear?" I didn't answer him and neither did Neji. None of us made a move and the three of us stood there for a couple seconds more before our conversation was interrupted by a long, immeasurable beep.

The delight shining in his eyes seeped down and blanketed my insides as a chill of fear and hatred ran down my spine. "Darling," he drawled. "He's home."

**Ooohh-buuurn… NOT. Anyways, it's time for dinner, so I'm going to stop it there… hope you had a good valentine's day and, damn, this wasn't romantic at all… Kind of ruined the mood, huh? Oh well, comment and hope you enjoyed. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys :/ I'm not in the best mood today… My crush thinks I like someone else and now I have him convinced that I do… Man, I'm so pissed! I really like him and I keep having dreams about him! Fuuugggggg. Anyway, in case I wasn't clear last time, Kiba was talking about Dr. Uchiha, Sasuke's dad. So, here we go cuz I RLY wanna start my new story LET IT ROCK which I hope all of you read =) Go to my profile and read the summary if you're interested :) **

When the beeping first sounded, I couldn't be sure that it was the monitor linked to my father's chest. But when Dr. Uchiha made that comment, I could feel all of the blood going to my head as realization dawned on me, and then the whole room began to whirl around me in one huge blur.

But I hadn't fainted, thanks to my own fight-or-flight reflexes, and instead of crumbling to the floor like the helpless coward I truly was, I swung one balled up fist his way and made sure not to miss. Of course, that was when one of the nurses, the same one form the counter, to my dismay, swung the door open just in time to see me throwing a punch at the most respected doctor in the area and having him fly backward into a bunch of antiseptic tubs.

And of course, the punch I had thrown wasn't even that hard, and it was totally obvious that he had milked the entire thing. Although I was going to take credit for the bloody nose. That one was all me.

And by the time I realized the nurse was even in the room with us, I was being dragged away by two or three of them, each one claiming one area of my body and heaving. And sheesh, I wasn't that heavy…

"Hey," I protested, wriggling under their fingernails that impaled my arms and torso. "I didn't even hit him that hard!"

But not a single one of them listened; not even Neji, to my utter disbelief. Instead, he was watching my father's monitor curiously, as if the fact that he was dying as we speak just wasn't true. Couldn't be true.

And I kind of egged him on with that one.

"Get off!" I shouted. And that was what got Neji's attention, because he seemed to snap out of it then, blinking as if he had been under a trance just moments before, and turned to watch the nurses drag me away from over his shoulder. "Neji!" I yelped. "Help me!"

"Hey," he said. The nurses seemed to pause, as if considering the thought of actually giving him the time of day. Neji crossed the room to where I was being held against my will and took my wrist. "I'll handle her."

My brows merged at the look of seriousness on his face. And I could tell he wasn't happy with the way I had acted. The nurses reluctantly released me, one by one, and then all of their attention was back on Dr. Uchiha, not even sparing a glance toward my father.

I was _seething_ with anger.

"You call this a hospital?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, purposefully raising my voice so that all of the patients, staff and family members of the patients in the foyer could hear me. "You care more about your beloved doctor having a bloody nose than my father _who is dying_!" That seemed to grab their attention, and two of the nurses left Dr. Uchiha to tend to my father, which there really was no tending to be done.

The deed was done.

The nurse that stayed back with the doctor shot me a nasty glare, which I retuned before Neji dragged me out of the room and into the hallway. I even stuck out m tongue before the door closed and my facial expressions were completely blocked.

"Tenten," he said once we were alone. I crossed my arms over my chest; to attempt a pout and to put a wall between us. The aura that was emanating from his was making me a little queasy. And scared out of my mind.

"It had to be done." I mumbled.

I couldn't even meet his eyes. What a baby, I was.

"Tenten! It's an infraction to assault a doctor. It's an infraction to _assault anyone_, but someone who's as well known and very much liked by everyone? What the hell were you thinking? You're going to be sued and most likely put in jail!"

My eyes drifted up to meet his ever so slowly. But I was most shocked by the tears brimming his milky, starlit orbs. I opened my mouth to object-okay, to apologize- but before I could, his arms were wrapped around me tightly, squeezing me to him.

I made an ungodly choking noise and tried my best to breathe when my chest was being so constricted. "Tenten," he murmured. I could feel the unwelcomed stinging sensation in my own eyes as he whispered a bunch of nothings into my ear. Only, they weren't a bunch of nothings. They were a bunch of everythings. Well, you know.

"Tenten, I can't lose you again." He said. I could feel droplets of tears padding against my shoulder as he spoke, his voice unsteady. "After your abduction… Gawd, I just cannot lose you again." I could feel my lips curving into a smile as his words hit home.

"You're a thickheaded idiot, Ten."

I deadpanned.

"But," he let out a sigh and pulled away to look me in the eyes. "What you did in there…Well, all I can say is you saved me a lot of trouble." A wide grin spread across his face.

And it was contagious.

"Why?" I drawled. "What would you have done?" And although my voice was light and laced with humor-and I _was_ kidding-his voice was completely sober.

"Killed him."

I pressed my lips together. And suddenly, we weren't alone in the hall anymore. It was the first time I noticed it since we had been out here, but there were a bunch of people gathered at the end of the hall watching Neji and I, and there were also people peering out of hospital rooms, sending us unappreciative glares, probably from waking the patients.

As long as I got my point across, then they could throw daggers at us for all I cared.

And then the door swung open and my father was being rolled out of the room on a gurney, all three of the nurses pushing it down the hall where the crowd grew even further. And then Dr. Uchiha walked out of the room, tissue wadded up his nose and faint smears of blood tainting his face.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, his eyes darting between Neji and I. "You throw quite a punch, Tenten." I growled under my breath but didn't get to finish my earlier business, even thought I had wanted to, because what he said next_ really_ surprised me.

"But don't worry. I'm not going to sue you-I'm not even going to tell anyone about this."

I didn't buy a single word.

"And why is that?" I shot back sourly. Neji wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. Dr. Uchiha seemed to notice and amusement danced across his face.

"Because you have enough problems to take care of."

All of my anger, bitterness, hate and remorse washed away at that thought. "And if I sued you," he continued. "You'd be living on the streets." And then he chuckled abruptly, the sound sending shivers running up and down my spine. "But you and your brother are already at the stage without my doing!" and then he sauntered off down the hall where the nurse's had disappeared moments before with my father.

XXXXXX

"He's _what_?" Hinata asked, flying down the stairs the moment I started wailing about my mid-life crises.

"He's dead." I wept, holding my face in my hands. "And it's all that bastard's fault." Hinata looked to Neji for an explanation.

"Dr. Uchiha tampered with the monitor attached to Tenten's father." He explained. "And now he's dead." Hinata looked mortified.

"How do you know that? Did you see him do it?" she wanted to know.

"Are you trying to defend him?" I screeched. The bluenette shrank back in fear as tears poured down my face and soaked my bare feet.

"No," she said softly.

"Because the monitor's readings were all wrong." Neji stepped in, trying to tame the harsh atmosphere I'd created. "And Kiba was right about him all along." Hinata's face fell.

"So then…?" Neji pulled me tighter.

"So then Tenten's going to be living with us until we all graduate from this hell-hole-of-a-high school." He looked down at me with soft eyes. "And then you and I can get out of this rat town."

I sniffed. "And you can even bring your cats, too." Hinata cast a worried glance my way. "I swear Kiba won't get to him." He grinned, making an effort to calm me down. But it did just the opposite.

I shoved him in the arm and tore away from our little "friendship circle". "This isn't funny." I said. "Both of my parents are dead and it's all because of _him_." I shook my head. "I can't believe this!" I pointed an accusing finger toward the two Hyugas; my best friend and my soul mate. "My life was just fine until all of you fairytale creatures showed up!"

Hinata's lower lip began to tremble as my words hit her at full impact. But Neji remained strong, his face a mask that showed nothing but concern for me. But I was tired of everyone feeling sorry for me. And I wanted out of this horror story.

I made a bee line for the door but Neji blocked it, instead "directing me" towards the stairs instead. And then it hit me.

I wasn't allowed to leave the house. Not after the last time I had run out because Neji and I had a fight.

So I took his silent command and ran up the stairs into Neji's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me and flopping onto his bed. Tears flooded from my eyes the moment my face hit the silk-sewn pillow and low moans could be vaguely heard through all of the fabric.

I curled up into a tight ball and held myself like that, taking minor reprieve in the presence of Neji's scent as it embrace me and suffocated my mind and heart.

And then I couldn't take another moment of it.

I fell asleep.

**WOW that was short. But, hey, two stories in the same week? I think I did pretty well, considering I went a whole half of a year without updating… So anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I really hope you guys will comment. It would make me feel better :) **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys :) Since we have a three day weekend, I figured I'd try and finish this story this weekend. And also, it might snow, so we might (hopefully) not have school Tuesday, either. And if it doesn't snow, then I'll have to get out my pitchfork and find the closest weather station. Anyways, I hope I finish and hope you guys enjoy the ending =) **

It was pretty bad.

Every tiny, little sound was like a landslide. Every tiny movement felt like an earthquake. And, gawd, every breath I took felt labored, and when I breathed in my migraine got worse. So how did I cope?

I sat by the windowsill. Hugging my knees to my chest and tucking my chin atop of them. The snow was peppering the ground lightly, and the glistening sheen it left behind also heightened my migraine.

But I couldn't tear my eyes from the ground where the snow was blanketing the already-dead grass. There was something about it that made me think of my dad. Maybe it was because he loved the snow? Or maybe because he used to take Kazuma and me out to the highest hill in the neighborhood when we were younger to go snowboarding…

I smiled at that memory. Everyone in the neighborhood gathered at the top of that hill when the snow was just right and we'd all bring our snowboards…and dads. And then we'd hop on and urge them to push us down the hill multiple times until they got so tired of pushing us that they bribed us with hot chocolates and staying up until ten o'clock, which our moms were never happy about.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly, the memory was wiped away. The migraine was back and I hadn't even realized it had left. I mentally sighed but knew better than to give Neji any more crap than I already had. And I was sulking in _his_ room, too. Jeez, I was such a bother.

"Come in," I said softly, shifting in my seat so I could look over my shoulder. The door creaked open the smallest bit and Neji poked his head in.

"Hey," he said. I cringed as the words echoed through my head. He stepped the rest of the way in and closed the door behind him. "Sorry." He said. "Are you still made at me?" I shook my head.

"Tenten," he sighed. His feet padded on the carpet as he made his way toward me and I turned back to the window where my memories lay buried beneath the snow. "I'm sorry I made that joke. I know death is a sensitive topic with you. And especially after today…"

"I have a headache." I said bluntly.

"Sorry," he whispered, settling in across from me on the window seat. He leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his finger stroking my cheekbone briefly before pulling back. The gesture made my eyes sting with indigenous tears. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him. And how tiring it could be to hold a grudge.

"Neji," I said his name slowly, relishing in the way it sounded on my tongue. "I can't stay mad at you." I confessed.

My shoulders slumped in defeat. I heard him chuckle and my eyes drifted up to meet his. He was smiling down on me. But it wasn't an I-feel-sorry-for-you smile and it wasn't an I'm-laughing-at-you smile, either. There was no joke exchanged and I knew exactly which emotion he was feeling, because I was feeling it too.

"I missed you." He murmured. His sincere smile morphed into a lazy one and I knew where this was going.

"I was only up here for an hour or so." I said with the roll of my eyes.

"An hour?" he reiterated, brows raised. "No, no, no, no, no… _You_, my little lady, were in here for _at least_ five hours." My jaw dropped.

"I must have been asleep for longer than I thought." I said to myself.

"Yeah," he said. "It's going to get dark soon…" he followed my gaze out the window and his eyes fixed on a pile firewood that had been cut and stacked for further use. "I'm so sorry, Tenten." He turned back to me. "Really, I am. And I know exactly how you feel."

He took my hand in both of his and held it there. "But you need to do something to get your mind off of all of this…fairy-tale drama." My heart sunk into my stomach as he used my previous words against me. So it had hurt his feelings, after all. Now I felt even worse.

He smiled softly. "You need to eat, Tenten. You need more food in that tiny stomach of yours." I smiled halfheartedly at his futile attempt to make me laugh or even smile, at least. "So what do you say we go down stairs and grab something to eat? We can have whatever you like. Pasta, fried chicken, pizza, ice cream-you name it."

That ice cream sounded good.

"And then you and I can curl up on the couch and watch TV for the rest of the night…" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Or we can do something else on the couch?"

And _that_ got me to smile.

He tugged on my hand and reluctantly, I dragged myself to my feet and followed after him.

XXXXXXX

We were alone in the house. Neji told me that Hinata had gone out back to visit Kiba in "his place" and that she was going to spend the night there. Hiashi had gone out to shop for birthday and Christmas presents and had taken Hanabi with him.

So it was just the two of us.

I opened the microwave and pulled out the two bowls of instant ramen we had warmed up. It was fake and the noodles left a starchy film on the roof of my mouth, but it would have to do for now.

"I've got the ice cream." Neji said while holding up the two miniature tubs of fat free ice cream. He handed me the one that was labeled _Caramel Brownie Blast _while he took the mint chocolate chip. I then handed him his bowl of "ramen" and we took our seats on the couch.

"Jeez," I said, looking down at my loot. "I don't know if I can eat all of this…" I cast a mock worried glance his way and he returned it tenfold.

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I think if you scarf all of that down, the planet will blow up." We shared a dramatic pause before we fell into fits of giggles.

And something about it just didn't feel right.

I set my bowl on the coffee table and cast my ice cream to the side. "Neji," I said, no play and all serious now. "This doesn't feel right." he didn't respond and I knew he was waiting for me to elaborate.

But I also knew that he _did _understand what that meant. He _did_ know this wasn't right and he_ did_ know that I wasn't going to let myself get away with it, either. Doing this-asking me to forget about my father, who had just died hours ago, by eating ice cream and making moronic jokes-was like asking me to get drunk and forget about all of my worries.

And I couldn't do that.

I couldn't just cast him away like that. I owed my father deference, and I couldn't pretend like he hadn't just died.

It wouldn't ever be the same and I had to face that.

"Neji…I'm supposed to be crying my eyes out right now." I started. "I'm supposed to be feeling sorry for myself and starving my heart. I should be mourning my father's death-not dicking around!" I threw the ice cream tub at the floor and the top sprang up, blobs of the substance pouring out and blanketing the floor.

And I didn't feel bad for it, either.

"Neji…!" I screeched.

My tears had come back for yet another reunion.

"Spending time with you when my father just died-not respecting him enough to bemoan him-is like stomping on his grave!"

Neji pulled me into his chest and that's where I spent the rest of the night, sobbing all of my worries, regrets and promises into Neji's nearly soaking chest.

XXXXXXX

When I woke up, the sun was filtering through the windows and the TV was on, the quiet hum of the voices all I could hear in the vacant house. My eyes drifted to the spot where I had thrown the tub of ice cream last night to find that the carpet scrubbed and free of any goo.

And the lack of Neji's presence was conscious.

Had he left me alone so I could mourn my father's death in private?

No.

Had he left to run an errand?

Probably.

I lugged myself off of the couch and stepped into the kitchen with wobbly legs. There was no note on the refrigerator and no clues to lead me to his happenings. So I pulled out the carton of apple juice, poured myself a glass and took a Flintstone vitamin with it.

And then the TV caught my attention.

"Breaking news-it seems that Kiba Inuzuka, our suspect for the murdering of the townspeople-is at it again."

The glass of juice slipped from my hand and shattered against the tiled floor beneath me. Orange liquid coated my feet and seeped in between my toes.

"It seems another _three_ people have been caught victims in this startling act that we thought was over for the time being. But it seems he's been craving some more flesh...And now he's gotten it."

My body started to tremble fiercely as I made my way toward the couch and sunk onto it.

"But what's even more startling is his absence…And also this lack of evidence. He's seemed to have murdered dozens of people without leaving any clues except for the one murder where he left a patch of _fur_. Can you believe that? And the fur actually had his DNA in it! It looks like we might have a big bad wolf on our hands…Who knew the fairytales we've been telling our children…"  
>The reporter kept talking but I tuned the rest of it out. My heart sank deeper into my stomach and I'm sure in the quiet of the house, if there was someone around to hear it, they would have heard my heart breaking.<p>

The evidence they had found had been planted and it wasn't even Kiba's DNA. Well, okay, maybe it was, but it was all because of his father. No, strike that, it was because of Dr. Uchiha manipulating his father.

And it had been planted in _my _house.

Right beside my mother's dead body.

I closed my eyes as the all-too-familiar sting penetrated my eyes. Would I even have any more tears by the time I was twenty? Would I live to twenty?

And then the door opened and Kiba rushed in. The look on his face was all but too much. I collapsed onto the couch and then he was there, holding me in his arms securely.

"Tenten," he said. I swallowed, trying to tune him out. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, even if it was important. I just didn't want it anymore. None of this.

"Neji went back to the Morgue. He thinks your dad is alive."

**Probably none of that made sense…and my writing was probably really bad…But I have a major headache and it's actually really nice outside so I wanted to finish this so I could go hang out there with my cat… Sorry for letting you down :( Comment and hope you liked it…**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys :) I finished Inuyasha, so I have to find another anime to focus on…Any ideas? Suggest some :D**

The snow was diaphanous as it drifted down from the Heavens and entered the cruel, vile planet known as Earth, the dimension everyone hates yet doesn't ever want to leave, for fear of what might happen in the next world. And even with the sun beating down on it, the fluffy crystals never melted, just reflected the brightness. But there was a darkness to it, the other half of it, like the yin yang. The dark side came from the other world, Hell, which sent flames of suggestion up to Earth and left in its wake the other side, the dark side of snow.

It almost resembled ash.

"Kiba, stop!" I shouted suddenly.

He slammed his foot down on the brakes and we both jerked forward. Cars, the ones with drivers brave enough to come out zoomed past us, honking in irritation at the new fork in the road. Kiba stuck his middle finger up at one of the drivers who had an appalled expression on.

"What the hell…?" he said. His voice carried with it a tiresome tone and he didn't sound so much as angry as he did drained. He turned to look at me, his brows furrowing only the slightest bit.

"You can't go to the hospital with me." I explained. "You aren't allowed out. If someone sees you, you'll be arrested, or worse. And Hinata," I shook my head. "I don't even want to think about what she'd do to me."

Kiba studied me for a moment before pressing on the gas and resuming his previous actions. "What are you doing?"

"I already knew that." He said. "I'm not a dunce. I value my life, too."

Burn baby burn.

"I'm going to drop you off at the hospital and meet you there. I'll go the other way. The hideout in the woods…?" he said the last part as if he were trying to jog my memory. And then I did remember and I thanked him mentally for remembering when I hadn't.

"Oh." I said. "That sounds good."

We drove in silence for the rest of the way, and when we finally made it to the hospital, I was already unbuckling my seatbelt. He parked the car and I reached for the handle, but his hand gripping my wrist stopped me.

"Don't do anything until I get there. Got it?" he said. I nodded but he still didn't release me. "I swear, Tenten, don't do _anything_."

I rolled my eyes. "I know; sheesh." And then: "I value my life, too." I sent him a wide grin before tearing my hand from his grip and climbing out of the car.

"See you there." I said before slamming the door and starting my jog towards the doors. I looked over my shoulder to see if Kiba had watched me jog up here and found that he had already left. I guess he really didn't trust me.

When I turned back around, I slammed right into Ino who was holding a sobbing Sakura in her arms. "Ino?" I said. I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice as I said her name. And then I saw Sakura and suddenly I felt very worried. And I knew exactly why she was crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

Sakura looked up at me with emerald orbs that glistened with tears and then her lip began to tremble. "Sakura…"

"Lee…Lee is…" she couldn't finish her sentence and I looked to Ino for confirmation. All she could do was shake her head.

I balled my fists until the knuckles were stark white and Ino's expression turned form grief to shock.

"Tenten…" she murmured.

But I didn't give her a chance to say any more. Instead, I pushed through the doors and ran straight down the hall toward the basement, not even bothering to glance at the nurse who was calling after me to stop.

I gnashed my teeth together as my feet thudded against the cold stairs. I skipped the last eight steps, hopping over them and landing on the basement floor with a smack. A cold tingle ran through my feet and up my calves, but I ignored it, concentrating on getting to the Morgue.

When I reached the familiar doors, I pushed them open and flicked on the lights.

"Nej-!" I was cut off by one arm wrapping around my waist and another snaking up to cover my mouth. My eyes widened in alarm as a cloth was pressed to my face tightly. My head began to swim and my heart skipped multiple beats.

And then I blacked out.

XXXX

When I opened my eyes, I realized two things.

One: it was cold and very, very dark.

Two: I was upside down.

I wriggled in the straps that bound me to the wall, grunting in pain as they constricted my movement and made it harder for me to breathe.

Was I next on Dr. Uchiha's hit list? Was I going to be puppeted like the rest of my family and friends? I had no clue, but all that mattered right now was breaking free and finding either Neji or Kiba.

And that's when I noticed someone's labored breathing beside me. I ceased breath and listened closely, trying to decide whether they were still alive or already puppeted.

If Dr. Uchiha had gotten to me and had tied me up, then did that mean he had already gotten rid of Neji? What about Kiba? Had he found Kiba yet? And what if the person beside me was Neji? Kiba?

I couldn't tell if they were still alive or not, but I decided to see if they were conscious, either way.

"Hey," my voice was hoarse and strained thanks to the way I was being hung. "Are you awake?" I wriggled again in my binding and tried to nudge them with my side, but to no avail. "Can you hear me?"

"Who-who is that..?"

My eyes widened. It was a guy's voice, and it sounded familiar, too. But it wasn't Kiba or Neji.

"It's Tenten." I said. "Who's this?"

I almost laughed at the causality of our conversation. We sounded as if we were acquaintances speaking on the phone.

"Tenten?" the guy's voice sounded both relived and surprised. "It's me, Lee."

My breath caught in my throat. Lee was still alive. And his mind hadn't been tainted; he still had memory, so that meant he hadn't been puppeted. This was good. Sakura would be so happy.

"Lee! Oh my gosh, I just spoke with Sakura."

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have started out with that. Getting Lee worked up or exited would only lead to problems. But I couldn't help myself; it had spilled from my lips unexpectedly. I guess I had been too excited that he was safe and alive, and that Sakura's grieving would be over soon.

If we made it out alive.

"You've spoken to Sakura?" he reiterated. "Is my beautiful blossom alright?"

I smiled.

"Yeah," I said. "She's fine. Just down…"

"Down?"

Tears started to prick the corners of my eyes as images of Sakura's broken face played through my mind. And then my face replaced Sakura's, and the mourning was for Neji, not Lee.

"Because of your "death"." I explained. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

A beat of silence.

"Am I…? Am I dead?"

I snorted without realization of it. "You aren't dead. But you will be-both of us will be, if we don't get out of here soon."

"What'll happen to us?" he asked. "And where are we?"

Lee struggled with the roots encircling him, and began to kick the wall in frustration.

"How are you kicking the wall upside down?" I asked suddenly.

"I'm not upside down…" Lee said confusedly. I pursed my lips.

That little bastard had tied me upside down on purpose.

"We'll be turned into puppets." I said, momentarily forgetting about Dr. Uchiha's special "hospitality" towards me. "First he'll kill us, and then he'll turn us into his stringless puppets that kill off all of his enemies for him."

"Who's he?" Lee stopped his squirming to ask, as he was out of breath already.

"Dr. Uchiha,"

"The most respected doctor in all of Konoha?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"Yeah, and we're in his underground layer." I said. "It's connected to the Morgue, which is how he gathers so many people to create puppets out of. First he kills them, whether they're patients or innocent passerby's on the street; then he takes them down to the Morgue, unsuspected, and turns them into his undead slaves." I stopped to take a breath. "Although, he probably used the people that were already being examined in the Morgue first…"

"How do you know so much about this?" Lee asked skeptically.

I pressed my lips together. He already knew so much. I guess I could let some slip without letting any slip at all. Theoretically speaking.

"Because…I've already been here before. I've seen it happen to my mom and a bunch of other people. He took me captive once…"

A little, white lie won't hurt anyone, especially to keep Sasuke safe.

"And I saw all of these people being turned into puppets…" I closed my eyes. "My own mom even attacked me. That's how I knew that she wasn't in control of herself. Plus, she was dead; I could smell it."

Lee was silent for a moment after absorbing what I had said about my mother. It was hard, sure, but what was harder was thinking about my father and Neji becoming victim to Dr. Uchiha, too. I mean, the past is the past; what's done is done, but I can still save them, right?

And that's when I remembered my brother.

My eyes shot open. Dr. Uchiha said that Kazuma had been with dad, but had left to use the bathroom. But Kazuma had never come back…Could he have…?

The familiar and unwelcomed sting of freshly brewed tears stung my already wet eyes. How could I have not noticed it sooner? I could I have forgotten about my own brother? Was I that selfish?

"So then why does he want you so badly?" Lee's unexpected question tore me from my thoughts.

"What?" I exclaimed, only half thinking. Lee seemed taken aback by my outburst.

"I mean, he took you captive once, but you got away, I'm assuming…" I nodded, still half thinking. "But he's gotten you again. Why? There must be some reason why he wants you so badly if he had to catch you again. Everyone else he wants…They don't really matter much to him, right? If someone else were to break free and get away, wouldn't he let them go? Why would he waste so much time trying to catch you?"

I furrowed my brows. The first time I was taken was because of Sasuke and our bond. His father had nothing to do with it. But now he wants me. For what reason? Did he only take me because I was there and he was afraid I would find Neji and save him? Did he need more recruits? Did I know too much and had to be disposed of? All of those were possible, but which was right?

"I…don't know…" I said quietly.

And then I heard the sound of earth breaking, and suddenly, Lee and I were slipping from our firm connection to the wall and plummeting toward the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly; trying to curl into a ball so the damage to my head wasn't so bad, since I was upside down.

I landed, thankfully, on my back; but that wasn't to say that it hadn't hurt.

It did.

_A lot. _

A small breath escaped my lips and a whimper followed. My back cracked when I had hit the ground, and pain was searing throughout the length of it.

"Oh my Kami, Lee, what happened?" I asked, as if he would know.

"Actually," he said, spitting some dirt from his mouth. "I did that." My eyebrows rose. "I figured since we couldn't get out of the bindings, we could at least detach ourselves form the wall."

And then I remembered Lee's insane kicking earlier, and a smile graced my lips.

"Lee, you saved us!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I couldn't wait around for us to die." He said proudly. "I have a youthful blossom waiting for me."

Yeah, and I have an endangered boyfriend.

"Lee," I said. "Can you get up?" He squirmed around a bit and then, finally, he managed to somehow hop to his feet. He stood there awkwardly, half leaning towards me as he tried to maintain his balance. "Good, now help me up." I ordered.

And then I realized he couldn't use his hands.

"Uh, Tenten, I think you're on your own for this one."

I grunted in annoyance, but nevertheless, hopped to my own two feet as well.

"Alright," I breathed. "Now, I think I know the way out. Just stick close to me and we can find our way into one of the lit rooms."

This, in all honesty, was nothing like hopping in one of those sack races. It was much, much harder. So, we hopped through the room, tripping over what I assumed, and hoped, was just debris from the wall, until we finally found our way to the exit. We had found it because of the glowing from the candles in the hallway that eliminated our way out.

"We're free!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well, not exactly." I said. I stopped hobbling and Lee followed suit, listening carefully to my directions. Now that I could actually see our bindings, I could tell that the knots weren't at all complicated, they were just extremely tight.

"Alright, Lee, I'm going to have to ask you to do something for me. Can you do it?" he snickered.

"Of course; anything you ask, my brilliant blossom of youth!"

I deadpanned.

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to turn around and I want you to bend down and try to bite me free. If you can do that then I'll be able to untie you and show you the way out of here."

He nodded with a determined look on his face. "Okay," I said tentatively. "I trust you…"

And with that, I turned around and let Lee bite away. And when he was finished, which took at the very least ten minutes, the roots fell free and I could feel my breathing come easier. I took in a deep breath before smiling.

"Yosh," I said, spinning him around and starting on the knot by his lower back. All I could think about was getting Lee out of here and back to Sakura so I could find Neji and Kiba and defeat Dr. Uchiha. But, then again, Lee might go to the cops when he gets out. The cops would just get in the way…

Or maybe Lee wouldn't leave without me. He wouldn't just head off towards his blossoming pinkette and leave me here with Dr. Uchiha. I'd never be able to find Kiba or Neji.

Shit.

I'd never be able to rescue dad or Kazuma, either. And what if dad and Kazuma were in the exact same room Lee and I were just in a moment ago? What if they were still alive, and only had a few moments left to live? I could have saved them if I had known better. We could have all been rescued...

But then again, when I had called out to Lee for the first time, asking if anyone was conscious or not, if they had been alive, or even in there, they would have answered me. Either they were dead, or they were in another room.

I was praying on the latter.

"Okay," I said once the knot was untied and Lee was free. "Now I need you to do one more thing for me." He turned around to face me, his face a mask of question and uncertainty. I chewed at my bottom lip before taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to show you the way out." I said. "But here's the catch. You cannot tell anyone about this." His eyebrows shot up at that, and he opened his mouth to protest but I didn't give him the chance. "And you have to leave without me."

"NO," he said angrily. "I'm not leaving without you. And why the hell wouldn't I tell the police or anyone else about this?"

"Because, the police aren't enough to take this guy out." I lowered my voice. "Only one person can, and he's in there right now. And I need to be there by his side, fighting with him."

Lee's brows furrowed in concern.

"Please," I begged. "No one can know about this."

"What am I going to tell Sakura and the others?"

I blinked.

"Tell them...tell them they made a mistake." I sputtered.

He watched me doubtfully for a minute, but then something flashed in his eyes and he seemed to understand. "Ok," he complied. "But I don't like it."

I grinned.

"I'm not here to please anyone."

**So, I hope that chapter was alright. GOMEN about not updating for so long -_- I just have so many other stories and things that need to be done. So, comment and hope you enjoyed :D **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hi guys :) I know I say this in like every chapter, but I'm really trying to finish this story, so I hope it ends sometime this month. And I've noticed that all of the people who used to read this story have stopped reading it, and I feel bad because I'm pretty sure I either kept you guys waiting too long or it's gotten bad. So, sumimasen, I'll try in the future to update quicker and make my stories better. **

I decided to head back to the chamber Lee and I had been trapped in just a few moments before to check if my father and brother were in there. Neji was a vampire, he could hold his own for a while longer; but my father and brother were humans, and I had to hurry if I was going to save them.

_I'm just a human, too. _

It was true. I tried too hard to be more like Neji and Kiba and even Hinata when the truth is, I'm just a mere human and there's not much I can do. But if there was some way I could help, then that's just what I would do.

The lights from the torches danced across the wall as I speed-walked down the corridor. If I ran, my feet would probably make too much noise, so I had to step lightly. The light grew fainter and fainter as I neared the opening to the chamber. I paused in mid step to grab a torch before continuing down the path. Finally, I reached the mouth of the room.

I peered inside first, lighting the room with the blazing fire in my hand. Bodies encased in roots and vines lined the walls, and on the floor was a pile of vines which had bound Lee and me earlier. Mounds of rubble lay atop and around the vines from when Lee had kicked us out. I smiled at Lee's persistence and took a step forward.

"Dad," I called softly. "Kazuma…?"

I searched the sea of faces, eagerly looking for the last of my family. It was sad, really, that I had let them win. They had gotten my mom, my father and now my brother, even. I had lost epically and I was even on the brink of losing Neji.

My grip tightened around the torch as tears began to sting my eyes. Why is it that I cry almost every day? Did I ever used to cry? Only when my dad left, but after that I don't think I shed another tear. Not until this year.

Neji had said that he wanted to make me his bride, and that we would live together once we graduated. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. Just the thought of being married to Neji, living with him and starting a family made my cheeks heat.

Just then, the sound of something breathing caught my attention. In fact, it sounded more like something was _trying _to breathe. And they were trying really hard. "Hello?" I called. "Is someone there? Do you need my help?"

I swung the torch around the room, my gaze sweeping every inch of the cave walls. All of the people bound in vines and roots had their mouths closed, and none of them looked to be struggling. None of them looked to be in pain, either.

That's when I realized it was coming from the floor. I glanced down to see a large part of the rubble rising and falling. Someone was under there. Lee had probably knocked down another body when he kicked the cave wall. It's amazing that whoever was under there had been able to breathe for so long.

I kneeled on the floor and set the torch down beside me. My hands flew through the dirt wildly as I raced against time to save whoever was suffocating under there. Finally, I could make out a face. Their breathing hitched when they realized someone was digging them out. "It's okay," I coaxed. "You'll be alright. I'm going to get you out of here."

I brushed the rest of the dirt from their face and grabbed the torch, shining the light in their face brusquely. My eyes widened when the person's eyes locked with mine. "Kazuma," I whispered. Tears pooled in my eyes and ran down my cheeks, dampening the little dirt left on his cheeks.

"Kazuma," I said again, this time more relieved. He sent me a small smile as I helped him to sit up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Of course, I already knew what happened, mostly, but any details would be of great help right now.

I busied myself with untying him while he caught his breath. When he was ready he said: "I was visiting dad at the hospital. I heard he was hurt bad, and Konohamaru's mom tried calling you a bunch of times but you never picked up. We thought something happened to you too."

I silently cursed myself. It's not like I could just tell Kazuma what had happened to me. It would scare him to death, and that was the last thing this family needed.

"Konohamaru's mom dropped me off here, and I spent some time with dad, but he was asleep the whole time." his eyes were downcast while he spoke, and he was frowning. "The dr. came in and told me that daddy would be fine. He told me to take a break and get something to drink in the cafeteria.

"I left the room and went down to the cafeteria like he said, and got an apple juice. Then there was some kind of commotion in the hall and everyone went to go check it out. I wanted to go see to, but when I started to leave, the dr. appeared and hit me over the head. That was all I remembered."

I gnashed my teeth together. He had hit my brother. _My five year old brother_. That bastard would pay big time.

The vines fell to the floor and Kazuma wrapped his arms around my neck. "Sis," he breathed. "I was so afraid." I nodded and breathed in the scent of ravioli and mud.

"I know," I said. "And I'm going to get you out of here."

I took his hand in mine and held it there while I thought up a plan. I couldn't bring Kazuma with me because there was the chance that he would be hurt. But then again, it's not like I could leave him on his own like I had with Lee. I should have made Lee stay with me until I had found him.

"Kazuma," I said finally. He looked up at me bemusedly. "I need you to come with me. But you cannot get in the way. Stay by my side and never let go of my hand. I swear, Kazuma, you cannot leave me. And don't try to do anything yourself either, okay?"

His brows furrowed in question. "I don't understand," he said. "What are we going to do?"

I tightened my grip on his hand. "You and I are going to go find Neji and Kiba, okay? And we're also going to find daddy."

His eyes widened. "But it's dangerous," I added. "And you have to do as I say. Got it?" He nodded vigorously and I helped him to his feet, grabbing the torch so we could find our way out. Just then, the sound of someone chuckling startled me. I spun around sharply, and Kazuma tripped over his own two feet. He fell to the floor, dragging me with him.

"Dammit," I cursed. The chuckling sounded again. "Dr. Uchiha?" I called bitterly. "Show yourself!"

Kazuma started to whine beside me, and I tugged him into my arms while rising to my feet. Dr. Uchiha stepped out of the shadows, then with a wide grin plastered to his face. I set Kazuma down and clasped his hand in mine.

"Tenten," he greeted. "Now it's a party."

"You hurt my brother," I said bluntly. The Uchiha shrugged nonchalantly. "You_ hit_ him."

"Sacrifices must be made." He answered coolly. "Besides, I didn't hit him too hard."

"Where's my father?" I screeched. "And where the hell is Neji?"

Dr. Uchiha tilted his head to the side innocently. "You mean this heap of trash?" he pulled something out from behind him and tossed it to the floor in between us. I realized then that is was Neji. I gasped.

"Neji," I cried.

"He isn't dead," the doctor assured. "But he will be."

My head shot up as angry tears cascaded down my cheeks. "Why? What did you do to him?"

"This is the fun part," he answered. "You see, in order to complete my army, I need just two more people. That would be your father and him." He nodded towards Kazuma, who retreated behind me in fear.

"You can't have him." I bit out.

"Ah, but this is where you're wrong. You see, if I can't have him and cannot complete my army, then that means this one here," he kicked Neji in the gut. "Will have to go. And other than that, you'll be the last of my collection, Tenten."

I flared my nostrils.

"It's your pick. Either hand over Kazuma and you and Neji can live a happy life; or sacrifice your love and yourself. I'll give you some time to decide. These things do take a while to mull over, after all."

"No," I murmured.

"But while you're thinking it over, I'll have to keep you in captivity."

And then everything went black.

XXXX

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the searing pain in my shoulders. I opened my eyes slowly to find that I was in another chamber, tied to the wall with vines, just as before. The second thing I noticed was that the room was brightly lit, and everything glowed a vivid blue.

I glanced around and immediately regretted it, for the pain in my neck was excruciatingly unbearable. But then my eye caught sight of Kazuma who was hanging just a few feet from the right of me. And to the left was Neji. Tears welled in my eyes as my two choices lay before me.

It was either Neji or Kazuma.

If I could save the both of them, then I would. Why would Dr. Uchiha give me such odd choices? Why would he kill Neji along with me? All he needed was me, and if he killed me and not Neji, he would be left with unbearable pain for losing me. Wouldn't Dr. Uchiha rather have that? And why would he give me the choice of living with Neji and killing me brother? He wouldn't let me and Neji live happily…

What was up with these choices?

"Are you awake?"

The question startled me. It startled me so badly that I jumped, which sent chills through my shoulders. I glanced to my right to find Neji watching me sullenly. "This is all my fault, you know?"

"What? No it isn't," I protested.

He looked so weak and frail there, before me. He was drained and beaten. It made me want hold him in my arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

"I came here looking for a fight. True, I did come because of my suspicions regarding your father's death, but I still came looking for a fight. And that's what I got."

"Neji," I breathed.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

"No," I said with the shake of my head. "Sorry, I don't."

"It's Christmas,"

He said the words so suddenly that my heart rammed into my chest when they were out. It was Christmas? How did he know? And, oh gawd, Kazuma had missed Christmas. So had Neji and I. Even Kiba missed spending Christmas with Hinata just because of me. "How do you know?" I asked quietly.

"I have a watch. You've been unconscious for quite some time, Tenten."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Please," he said gently. "Don't be sorry."

I pressed my lips together to keep them from chattering.

"Your father…" he said. "He isn't alive."

My eyes widened and a tear plummeted to the ground in a miniscule sparkle.

"He was," he continued. "And I was right about my suspicions, but I got here too late. I'm so sorry, Tenten."

I let the tears cloud my vision before shutting my eyes tightly and gritting my teeth. "I wish I could hold you right now." He whispered.

I had already mourned my father's death once. Did I really have to do it again? Especially when Neji needed me so much right now… I couldn't be so selfish. I just couldn't. "Neji," I said.

I turned to face him, despite the pain in my neck and shoulders, and let a small, poignant smile grace my lips. "I love you." Neji watched me in awe and sorrow as I bent my head and let my tears fall in a stream down my cheeks.

"I love you more." He said.

I looked up and found him smiling back with just as much sorrow. I sniffed up my tears and cleared my throat.

"I choose death,"

Neji's eyes widened in surprise, and then an angry flame shone in them.

"NO," he said. "I won't allow you to."

"There's no other way." I spit. "I have to do this to save the last of my family, and you."

"He'll kill me either way, Tenten, and letting him kill you will only result in you becoming his puppet! You'll complete his army and the whole world will end. Do you want to be the cause of that?"

"No!" I shouted. Neji was silent as I heaved heavy sighs in trying to contain my tears. "But I have to do this. Can't you see? This is my destiny. This is my whole family's destiny. My mom was turned into a puppet, my father, and now me! It's supposed to go this way!"

"So you give up?" he said quietly.

"I…"

I didn't get a chance to finish, though, because just then, the doors burst open and there stood our favorite wolf heroine.

How many of my cat lives did I owe him?

**Okay, well, I'm getting really tired so I'll stop it right there. I hope you all enjoyed and COMMENT :DD Comments make me extra happy. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys :) So after that lovely review from 10pandalover10, I decided to write this chapter now, so she didn't have to wait long ;) Hope you guys (whoever is reading) likes it and remember to check out my new story Let it Rock ^.^ **

My heart nearly burst out of my chest as his canines poked out from behind his lips in a triumphant smile. Seeing him, after all of this, made my head reel and stomach churn. And although I was totally over my crush on him from like, middle school, it still made me want to burst into tears every time he showed up to rescue my sorry ass. Because the truth is, Neji, my brother and I would probably all be dead right now if it weren't for him. Possibly.

"Kiba," I breathed. "How did you find us?"

He squinted up at me then, and that's when I realized how far up we were. I watched as he calculated the distance with his eyes and then, making a final decision, lunged from his spot and latched onto the cave wall just meters beneath me. "There was a secret corridor," he explained as he crawled carefully up the wall. "When I entered through the main entrance in the woods, I wandered into this corridor I had never noticed before. That's when I decided to take it and see where it lead. I guess it was just pure coincidence I found you guys."

"More like pure luck." Neji mumbled, breathless. I glanced over at him. He was taking shallow breaths and his forehead was damp and glistening with sweat. He must have out up quite a fight before I had gotten here.

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

"Why what?" Kiba answered.

"Not you," I said. Neji's eyes lifted to meet mine. "Why would you do all of this just for my dad? You knew it was a hopeless case. He was already dead; no matter how fast you could have gotten here, it still wouldn't have helped. Dr Uchiha is too smart for any of us. He beat you to it."

Neji lifted his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Beneath us, Kiba was gradually making his way closer, using his claws and animal traits to aid him. "Why would I nearly kill myself, you're asking?" Neji didn't open his eyes, and his breathing didn't waver. He sounded just as weary and breathless as he did earlier. "I did it for you, Tenten. I thought maybe I had a chance to save him because he wasn't, for a fact, dead when we last saw him. The Uchiha had definitely faked that. But I knew there was something else to it."

Kiba paused in his climb to glance up at Neji curiously. "What was it?" I wanted to know.

"Dr. Uchiha normally kills his patients in their room and takes them down to the Morgue unsuspectingly, but that wasn't the case for your father."

He was right. Dr. Uchiha did kill his victims first, so incase a nurse were to feel for their pulse they would be dead and he could take them down without any suspicions. Why hadn't he done that with my dad?

"Dr Uchiha couldn't kill him in that room right then. He needed something out of your father. An answer, perhaps. He needed to fake the death and bring him down here so he could question him. Once he got his answer, which I presume he did since your father is, well…"

Neji cleared his throat.

"Once he got the answer, he killed him and turned him into a puppet." I clarified.

"Precisely. Now all we need to do is find out what it was he told him."

Just then, Kiba latched onto my foot and a shot of pain ran up my leg. I winced as he tugged mercilessly on me, hoisting himself closer to Neji and I. "Kiba, could you be a bit lighter?" I said sardonically. He gave me a sheepish shrug and tugged one last time, finally gripping onto a jagged rock, that I had no idea was beside me head, and released my foot. I let out a breath of relief and glanced up at him, ignoring the straining in my neck.

"Are you going to cut us down or something?" I asked.

He examined the vines that bound us to the wall and shrugged. "Sure," he said. "But that's a pretty long drop. I don't think you'd want to end up as a pancake on Christmas." He grinned. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

My cheeks reddened. "Sorry about this." I said. "You should be spending Christmas with Hinata and having a good time. This is all my fault." Kiba laughed.

"Don't sweat it, Tenten. Unlike Neji over there." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of my sweaty, panting boyfriend who sent hm a chilling glare in return. I smiled to myself. I wish it were as simple as that…

"Just cut her down." Neji demanded. Kiba rolled his eyes and starting sawing his way through the vines.

"So, um, what happens when I'm free?" I asked nervously.

"Well, we go home and have some hot chocolate. And we open presents. I hope you guys didn't forget mine." Kiba answered with a wink at the end.

"That wasn't what I meant," I deadpanned. "I was talking about the vine-" Just as I started to explain my questioning, Kiba's nail sliced right through the vine and my body plummeted toward the ground beneath. I guess I was going to be a pancake for Christmas after all. At least now I didn't have to worry about Halloween.

I squeezed my eyes shut and flailed my arms around hopelessly, as if I could latch onto the nearly smooth cave wall. A scream ripped through my throat and I braced myself for the impact.

But it never came.

Someone had caught me. Gratefulness poured from my heart as the person secured me in their arms. An appreciative smile graced my lips as I opened my eyes and glanced up at my savior.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Hey," Kiba called from the spot I had previously been secured at. "Release her,"

"As much as I'd like to…" my "savior" wrinkled his nose as if I were smelly street mutt. "I can't do that. Not until she makes a decision, that is."

I looked up at Kiba hopefully, praying he'd find some way to save me again. But then reality set in and my head began to throb at the utter realization. I had two choices. Save the others and sacrifice myself and the wellbeing of the world, or sacrifice the others and save myself.

Neither sounded appealing at the moment, not even with Dr. Uchiha gripping me in his strong arms. I was so afraid that he would squeeze the life out of me at any moment just to watch my intestines squirt out everywhere, for enjoyment.

I grimaced.

"What is your decision, Tenten; or do you still need some time?"

"Time would be nice…" I murmured.

"Well that's too bad, because you're out of time. Make your decision now while I still have some pity in me. Unless you want me to send you all away for good. It can happen in a flash, you know." And as if to emphasize his point he gripped me tighter, stealing my breath for a moment.

"I-I don't know." I cried hopelessly.

"Get your hands off of her!" Neji growled. Dr. Uchiha's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Does this irritate you, Neji?" he said mockingly. He freed one of his hands from my weight to stroke my cheek. I winced at his touch as I felt my weight shifting and my body being pulled to the ground ever so slightly.

Neji growled the way Kiba does when another guy rakes Hinata over, and wrestled in his bindings. "Neji," Kiba warned. Then he directed his attention toward the Uchiha. "You want to duel? Come one. Leave the lady out of this and you and I can go head t head."

He scoffed. "As if I would spend my time on a mutt like you. Kami knows how useless you are. Your father couldn't even perform a simple task as keeping you out of the way; and what happens? He's slaughtered by his own son! What irony, knowing I sent him off to slaughter _you_."

"You bastard,"

I glanced down at the floor. My feet were almost touching, and I found it frighteningly odd that my captor hadn't noticed yet. When my feet had hit the solid ground, I tore from his grip and dashed to the wall where Kiba and Neji stirred above me. His eyes flitted to me as Kiba hopped down from the wall and landed in front of me.

"Teme," he growled. "Don't interfere! She obviously values this incapable fool's life more than her own. If she wants to die for the sake of her boyfriend, then let it be!"

"I won't let you touch her."

"Tenten,"

I tilted my chin up to see Neji looking down at me, relieved. "Come cut me down." He whispered. I glanced to see if Dr. Uchiha had heard. He hadn't; he was battling words with Kiba. I whipped around and started to climb the slippery-smooth cave wall. Luckily, there were some crooks in the wall in which I could latch onto, but nothing majorly helpful. I glanced behind me several times to keep an eye on the two to see if either had noticed, although it was more unlikely for Kiba to notice while his back was faced to me. Dr. Uchiha was in perfect viewing though.

"Hurry, Tenten; and be careful."

"Thanks for the side note." I mumbled. Below me Kiba and the doctor were still shooting venomous comebacks towards each other.

"Hn, Tenten doesn't want to die, moron. Right, Tenten?"

I stiffened.

Kiba glanced over his shoulder and face-palmed when he noticed my absence.

"Moron," Neji and I said in unison.

A smile spread across the Uchiha's face. "You thought you could untie your boyfriend and he could defeat me? Please, he can barely breathe!"

Now would be a really nice time for grandma to grant me some powers.

"Yeah? Well…" I said lamely. But, thank you Heavens, my lame comeback was interrupted, and my pride spared, by two figures bursting through the opening of the cave.

XXXXXXX^(.)^XXXXXX

Hinata stretched her legs out on the couch, kicking off her Sperry Top Sider's and giving an inaudible yawn. Christmas was always her favorite holiday, what with the snow and the giving. The snow was her favorite part. But something just didn't seem right. Maybe it was because Kiba had left to go get her a last minute gift? He had said it would only take an hour or so… But it had already been a day. It was Christmas morning, for goodness' sakes. But then again, he could have just been planning a surprise Christmas morning present.

'That might be fun,' Hinata mused. With that thought in mind, she sprawled out in her seat and flipped through all of the Christmas movies that were showing on television until she found the one she was looking for and settled in with her hot chocolate to her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXX(.)XXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes widened as the two entered the scene. It seemed like the whole atmosphere had changed; no one breathed a word- no one even breathed- and everyone was most definitely in shock. Neji had stopped his jostling up above, Kiba and Dr. Uchiha had stopped their bickering and I had paused in my "epic" climb.

"Hey dad,"

My fingers slipped.

"What-ahhhhhhhh!" my scream broke the silence that had been held after his words, and bounced off of the walls of the cave. And after that everything seemed to be in fast-forward-mode. Sasuke appeared before his father in a flash, slinging a katana (Kami knows where he got that) in his general torso area. Naruto sprinted to the other side of the cave and caught me in a matter of seconds. I landed in his cradled arms with a grunt and we both fell to the floor. Kiba, seeing that his earlier threat was being taken care of, leapt into the air and slashed his claws through Neji's bindings.

"It's over," Sasuke spat. Neji landed beside the heap that was me and Naruto and kneeled to help me up.

"Thank you," he said to Naruto while holding me close. His hand supported the side of my head as he pulled me into his chest. Naruto smiled in return and lifted himself from the floor.

"You guys sure don't know how to take orders." Kiba said, landing on the other side of Naruto with his hands on his hips. The blonde shrugged bashfully. "But thanks, man, that was one hell of a catch."

"Just luck," Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah Naruto," I said as soon as Neji let me breathe. "Thanks; but I thought I told you and Sasuke to leave."

"We were," he said, looking over his shoulder to check on his boyfriend. "But then we heard about Lee from Sakura, and I was worried. Lee was one of my only friends back in middle school, and I was really concerned. Sasuke figured out that his father must have killed him and decided that he had to do something about this before it got way out of hand."

"World domination is more than out of hand," Kiba mumbled.

I grinned. "Then you'll be ever so happy to know that Lee is alive and well." Naruto's eyes widened. "He and I escaped where we were being held hostage together. He's totally safe."

"Tenten…" Naruto said.

"Damn you!" All of our heads turned to see Sasuke battling it out with his father who, no doubt, was stronger than him. We had almost forgotten they were there.

Kiba pulled up the sleeves of his jacket to his elbows and snickered. "Well, I think it's about time to prove me innocent, right guys?" Neji and I nodded in unison, sharing a small smile.

"Kiba," Naruto said. "Get him from behind on mu cue. Do that twirling thing you do."

"It's not a twirl-I'm no damn ballerina!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba," I sweat dropped.

"Just do that thing you do." Naruto reiterated, annoyed. "Do it on my cue. Then when you do, I want you to suck the blood from his chakra points, okay Neji?"

I turned to Neji, who had a grim expression on his face. "Neji," I whispered. My hand gripped his arm lightly. "Are you strong enough?"

"Am I ever out of chakra?" Neji asked. "Would I ever fail to protect you because I was a little tired?"

"But you can barely breathe." I protested.

"I'll be fine." He turned to Naruto and nodded. "On your cue."

Sasuke summoned a raven, whom he hopped onto and started throwing shuriken. Dr. Uchiha dodged all of the attacks in a blur of black and red. All of a sudden, a cloud of smoke appeared and he was gone. "What the-?" Sasuke sputtered, turning in all directions for his opponent.

Suddenly, I felt two arms slither around my torso and hoist me into the air. "Ahhh-Neji!" Everyone's heads turned to me and Neji's face hardened. I reached out my arms in an attempt to grab his outstretched hand, but to no avail. "Neji!"

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered from his perch on the raven's spine. "Release he-I'm your opponent!"

"Hn," he scoffed. "You aren't worth my time, son, if I can even call you that."

"Please don't,"

"Tenten is my goal," he continued without acknowledging Sasuke's words. "She's the main reason for this, and there's nothing you can do about it. Unless," he turned to Neji. "You'd like to sacrifice him and your brother up there."

My eyes drifted to Kazuma, who was still fast asleep. Something tightened around my heart, pain most likely, but I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Dr. Uchiha's blood-stained hands. My family's blood. My mother's blood. My father's blood.

Neji's blood.

"Get off of me," I wriggled in his grip, but he tightened it response. I was at no advantage, not even with the odds being five against one.

Fuck.

"Let's stick with the plan," Naruto whispered. Then: "Sasuke, attack him." Sasuke eyed him curiously, but pointed the raven in the doctor's direction none the less. Dr. Uchiha set me down in a crater filled to the brim with a black, sticky liquid.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"It's something that grows in the cave. Animals love it, especially the ones that live in the small streams that inhabit this cave." I swallowed.

"Like what?"

"Like giant salamanders…"

My breath hitched.

"Just keep quiet," then he sped off towards Sasuke. My body started to tremble and I was sure I could spot a pair of golden eyes in the distance.

"Get me out of here!" I cried.

"I'm coming, Tenten," Naruto shouted, running to save me. Dr. Uchiha glanced over his shoulder and threw a kunai Naruto's way, hitting him right in the shoulder. He winced and stumbled over his feet, falling in a heap on the ground.

"Naruto," I cried.

"Damn you," Sasuke shouted, rage seeping from his voice. He flung another dagger Dr. Uchiha's way and, while the doctor was in the process of turning around, hit him right in the chest.

"Now," I shouted. Kiba picked up on my order and started spinning in circles. Soon, he was doing his "ballerina twirl" and had hit Dr. Uchiha right in the back. "Neji!" he and I locked eyes, and for a moment, I thought he was about to refuse and come to my rescue. But then he blinked and was in action once again. Kiba's tornado thingy died down just as Neji reached the doctor's side, and sunk his fangs deep into his third chakra.

Ew.

"Tenten," my eyes fell to Naruto and my heart leapt at the sight of blood seeping from his clothes.

"Naruto, you're wound!"

"Tenten, it's coming!" he shouted.

My brows furrowed. "What are you-" and then I heard it. The sound of something breathing just mere feet away from me. I turned my head slowly and came face to face with a giant salamander. My lips parted in an "o" shape.

"Neji, look out!" Kiba shouted. Suddenly, my attention was curved, and the salamander beside me was nothing more than a mere ladybug.

"Neji!" I shouted, watching in immense horror as Dr. Uchiha slung his kunai right into Neji's temple. My eyes widened as his body went limp.

NO!

Tears began to sting my eyes and before I could even process what was going on, I felt something even more hot and slimy envelope me. I mumbled something incoherent as my body was picked up with something sharp and jagged, and then I slipped into something slippery, along with sleep.

XXXXXXX(:O)XXXXXXXX

My eyes fluttered open at the inability to breathe. That's when I realized I was in something like a cocoon. I tried to move, but found I couldn't, as there was absolutely no room. It was humid, and slime encased my arms and cheeks. I tried to breathe, but gagged. It smelled of rotten meat.

That's when I realized…

I'd been swallowed.

**I felt like that was a realllllyyyy lazy chapter… Sorry guys, I know my writing sucked at the end, but I hope you all still enjoyed it anyways. That salamander eating her, I got that from when Naruto got eaten by that snake when they were in the Forest of Death. Hope you enjoyed and COMMENT :DD **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys ^.^ So after those amazing views from both TANIHUNTER and ANIMEFANGIRL, I decided to hurry and finish this with a huge BOOM for you guys :D No matter if my earlier viewers have abandoned me. So, without further a due, the chapter before the last… Or maybe the last two? Lol and who's seeing the Hunger Games? :DD**

In second grade, I had a crush on Shikamaru (no lie.) He was the smartest kid in our class, regardless of how lazy he was, and I had always been obsessed with being the best at everything. I guess you could say I really admired him. He was cute, I guess, even with his pineapple-shaped doo; and his friendship with Choji made him a direct access to free food whenever you wanted (as long as you were extremely nice to Choji.)

In sixth grade, I had a tiny, tiny crush on Sasuke. But hey, who didn't? I remember Ino and Sakura used to fight over him all of the time. I also remember rolling my eyes and sticking wads of gum in their notebooks for being such "girls." Hinata had agreed with me on the whole obsessing-over-Sasuke thing, but I think that was just because she was too attached to Naruto's face (and ass.) He was cute, and again with the being great the best thing; so I did kind of develop a crush on him. But then in seventh grade, it hit Hinata really hard when she found out Naruto was bi. Then in ninth grade he moved up to straight out gay. She was crushed, and as her best friend, it was my job to comfort her. That's when I had my suspicions about Sasuke and ended whatever feeling I had towards him (which is ironic considering our "bond" thingy.)

When I got into high school, as I've mentioned before, I developed a crush on Kiba. Of course, Kiba and Hinata were already good friends and he was also there to comfort her when Naruto's bombshell hit, so they bonded even more. And that's when, I'm guessing, she developed _her_ crush on him. So, as always, I gave up on that one too.

I had never had a crush on Gaara, but when he and his siblings moved to Konoha from Suna during the summer, I had to admit I liked him. Not for his "aloof" attitude (which resembled a bear who had just been stung on the ass by a bee,) but for his fiery red hair and tattoo on his forehead. Then when Sasuke was hurling rude jokes and comments his way, I felt sort of sorry for him. I had wanted to stand up for him, but come on. Get real, Tenten. A girl standing up for someone like him?

He'd eat me.

Then I found out he liked to torture animals, and I'm a huge animal activist, along with Kiba, and together Kiba and I decided to stay away from him and keep our eyes sharp for any injured animals on Gaara's block.

But if any of those people, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba or Shikamaru; were in the same position as Neji, would I really sacrifice my life for them? I've been thinking about that for a while, especially since I've had some time to think while chilling in the belly of the beast; and I've come up with a resolution.

I'd probably sacrifice my life for anyone. Especially after all I've been through in the past few months. I've seen so many deaths, and if it were up to me, I'd like to keep as many people living as possible. But Neji… Neji's different.

I wouldn't just sacrifice my life for him. I'd sacrifice my soul for him. I'd rather spend the rest of eternity in Hell, selling my soul to the devil, just to keep Neji out of harm's clutches.

My head was spinning, and the claustrophobia that was grasping my mind and enveloping my body was slowly eating at me. The air was limited, and the fact that the scent was foul; and the fact of actually being in the same place as many dead, decomposed animals, was making the decision to breathe much easier. I'd rather die from lack of air than breathe in the souls of those poor animals.

I shuddered.

"Someone get me out of here!" I screeched.

The salamander's insides began to quiver, and a deafening growl filled my ears. I closed my eyes shut and swallowed.

How was I supposed to save Neji when I was slowly being eaten by an insanely large lizard…thing…?

XXX

The scene wasn't one to be proud of.

Sasuke, to the side, was battered and bruised. Blood poured from the scratches that adorned his arms and cheeks; red swells dotted his chest; his breathing was ragged and his hair was a mess (major no-no for an Uchiha.) Naruto lie on the floor beside the giant salamander that he had just witnessed eat his friend. A dagger prolonged from his shoulder, and a plethora of blood caked the back of his shirt. Tears welled in his eyes and with all of the dirt and blood dried on his cheeks, his trademark whiskers could not be seen.

Kiba was to the side as well, heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Anger wracked his entire body at the sight of his best friend lying motionless on the floor with a blade to his temple.

"Teme," he growled. The Uchiha's gaze darted from the salamander, which he had been watching swallow Tenten whole, to Kiba. A small, wry smile formed on his bloodied lips.

"What is there?" he mocked. "You've lost your best friend, as well as the girl over there. The blonde moron will die soon, and as for my son," he glanced back to Sasuke who was glaring daggers at him the best he could. "Well, I'll end him as well."

_I guess it's best he doesn't know about Hinata,_ Kiba mused.

"Oh yes, but there is that one Hyuga… The extremely attractive one… What was her name again?" he grinned sardonically.

"Go to Hell," Kiba bellowed.

"Oh, I've already got a golden ticket for that train, Inuzuka." Kiba snarled. "Now the matter is: will I be taking you with me?"

"Go alone," Kiba shot back.

"Or maybe you'll be the one with the lonely trip, mutt. I'll send you off with a message for the devil: tell him I said hi."

And then he lunged.

Off in the distance, Naruto lie motionless on the floor, other than the twitching of his fingertips and blinking of his eyes. "Tenten," he whispered. He was battered and torn apart from the inside out. From the outside he was bloodied, but from the inside he was broken.

_How could I have let that happen? And Neji too… _

Suddenly, his ears perked up at the sound of a muffled scream. His eyes flicked to the salamander, who growled ferociously a second after. _Had Tenten just…? Was she still alive…?_

Without a second thought, he let the pads of his fingertips fix onto the cave ground. Slowly, he inched closer to the salamander. Once, twice, three times he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. The Uchiha had been watching his father and Kiba's quarrel, but as soon as Naruto had shifted, his eyes had been locked on the blonde.

Naruto motioned with his eyes towards the salamander and mouthed the word "distraction." Sasuke nodded curtly, his gaze shifting to the doctor who had just lunged towards Kiba. Sasuke sent Kiba a fleeting glance of sympathy as he darted to the other side of the cave and knelt beside Naruto.

"What do you want me to do?" he eyed his boyfriend. "Gawd, are you okay? You're going to give out if you lose any more blood."

Without a second thought, he ripped off his shirt and tied it around Naruto's shoulder. "That should help a little." He said absentmindedly, eyeing the injury.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "I need you to distract that salamander."

"Why?"

"Tenten's still alive. He swallowed her, and she's stuck in his belly, so I'm presuming." Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. "I need you to find a way to get its attention so I can slice it open and pull her out. Can you do it?"

Sasuke analyzed the beast and shrugged. "I guess,"

He rose from the ground and checked over his shoulder at Kiba. His father had gotten him in the chest with another dagger. He'd been pulling them out of his pants, or something, seeming to never be out of one. Kiba had gotten him too, though, right in the temple.

Pay back.

But his father was still alive, and it hadn't seemed to do much except make him a little dizzy. Sasuke turned back to the salamander and took in a steadying breath. "What should I do?" he asked.

"Dance," Naruto suggested.

"You're lucky you're cute," Sasuke grumbled before making his way, cautiously, towards the predator. Naruto grinned obliviously in the background at Sasuke's compliment. Then, with as much strength as he could muster, he pulled out the dagger in his right shoulder blade.

"Damn it," he cursed, wincing in pain at the sudden rush of pain. Blood began to ooze out of the wound, swallowing his and Sasuke's shirt. "Great. Sasuke's going to kill me; Itachi gave him this shirt for Christmas." With a grunt, he got to his knees, panting as if he had run a whole marathon as he clenched the knife in his right hand and helped push himself to his feet with his left.

"Sasuke," Naruto called. "What the hell are you doing?" The Uchiha stood before the crater of muck Tenten had been stuck in earlier. Suddenly, there was a flash of silver as Sasuke pulled out his last dagger and dipped it into the substance, twirling the weapon between his thumb and three fingers to coat the entire blade. He lifted the dagger into the air, thick strands of black hanging in the air before retreating back to its place with the rest of the stuff.

"Helping you majorly," he called over his shoulder. Naruto closed his mouth and watched in fascination as Sasuke neared the beast, holding the blade out before him as an… offering? "Get ready," he said. "Hurry; get over here."

Naruto blinked himself out of his trance and stumbled toward his partner. He held the dagger tightly to his side, his hand shaking so badly it scratched his leg a couple of times. Sasuke was now only two feet away from the beast and you could tell he was nervous, which meant that the salamander could sense his fear. Obviously that wasn't good. The scaled creature growled and crouched protectively. Sasuke stopped. Naruto stopped.

Neither breathed.

Then Sasuke held out the dagger to the beast. His hand was shaking even worse than Naruto's, and the black goo was staring to drip onto the ground. The creature seemed to be scrutinizing Sasuke's offer, but leaned in slowly to sniff the blade. Its tongue poked out of the slit that was its mouth and Naruto caught a glimpse of its teeth; sharp and deadly. How had Tenten survived that?

The blonde inched closer to the beast as discreetly as possible, making a beeline to its right so he could catch it by surprise. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Said teen stopped in his tracks. "Stab him on my cue." Naruto licked his lips. It was coming. He just hoped Kiba could manage until they got Tenten out of this mess.

The salamander leaned forward and let its tongue curl around the blade. Sasuke let his fingers slip from the blade, and the salamander caught it with its teeth, slipping it into its mouth so fast that you would have missed it if you had blinked. Naruto had blinked.

"Now," Sasuke shouted. Naruto, stunned by the sudden sound of Sasuke's voice, jerked back. The salamander howled in pain as the blade he had just consumed sliced through his upper lip and poked out so they could see.

"Now," he repeated, with more urgency in his voice than before. Then he leapt backwards as the beast began to shake its head uncontrollably. Sasuke turned to Naruto in midair and shot him a desperate and pointed look to get the hell in there before it was too late. Naruto nodded, more to himself than to Sasuke, and lunged towards the beast. He stabbed him smack-dab in the center of its back and pulled down with all of his might.

The salamander's wailing ceased as its body split open and spilled to the floor, revealing a dirty and very, very smelly Tenten.

XXX

I had heard people screaming from outside of this "prison." It was Sasuke's voice, and occasionally I heard Naruto's, too. I could only imagine what was happening out there. The suspense was killing me. I wanted to be out there fighting, no matter if I was the only mortal here. Well, except Naruto, but he didn't count as a mortal because he was strong. Stronger than me, anyways.

And then, suddenly, the salamander went out of control. He was howling and shaking, and the sound was so deafening I had to press my ear to the side of his gut to try and cover my ear and muffle the noise. But that only made it worse, because his whole body was vibrating everything that lay trapped in its guts. The poor creatures that had already been decomposed, thank Kami, were hopping around with what little room they had.

And then the wailing stopped all at once and there was a bright, blue glow. And that's when I knew I had been freed. Also, the fresher air hinted towards my freedom too. I took in a huge breath of air, which ultimately made me even dizzier than I was before. I crumbled into the remaining guts that was the heap on the ground.

"Tenten," I heard Naruto's voice, but when someone's cold hands turned me over to inspect me, I was met with cold, dark eyes. Sasuke's.

I smiled. "You saved me, Sasuke?"

"No," he shook his head and jabbed his thumb in the direction of Naruto, who was watching us bashfully from the background. "He did. That is your savior." We shared a smile and he helped me to sit up.

"How's Neji?" I asked the dreaded question as soon as I could muster up the strength to. I knew there was more to deal with; Naruto's wound, Kiba and Dr. Uchiha…

"He's unconscious," Sasuke answered warily. I could tell he was lying. In fact, he had no idea if Neji was alive or just unconscious. He probably hadn't even looked at him since his brutal stabbing.

"Oh," I said quietly. Then, to Naruto I said, "How's your wound." He shrugged.

"I'll be fine. But I don't know how much longer Kiba can keep up by himself. He's fueled on anger for his best friend's stabbing… who knows when reality will kick in and his fight or flight response will finally start buzzing "flight"."

"I don't think that'll ever happen." I said quietly. There was an eerie silence that enveloped us, and the only sound was the clashing of weapons. I opened my mouth to say something when there was another glow from the very corner of the room, except this glow was green instead of blue.

Sasuke, Naruto and I all turned our heads in the direction of the glow. There was a blinding, white light that flashed and then the glowing ceased and in its place was a bow and arrow. I rose to my feet, albeit wobbly, and made my way towards the weapon left by the one person I knew I could count on. Ami. My grandmother.

I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered, clutching the weapons to my chest as tars began to well in my eyes. Then the tip of the arrow began to glow pink and I could hear someone whispering across my mind. It was Ami's voice.

"Tenten, hit Dr. Uchiha where Kiba stabbed him in the temple." I turned to see if what she said was really true; if Kiba had really done what she said he'd done. And sure enough, there was a bruise forming right on his temple with dried blood crusted over his skin. "Then you need to do something you'll probably dread."

I swallowed.

"Peirce Neji's wound with that same arrow."

I gasped. "I can't do that," I whispered. I caught a glimpse of Sasuke and Naruto, who were watching me like I was a complete loon. I was the only one who could hear her, but I didn't care about what they thought. This was serious. "How can stabbing his wound save him?"

"Just trust me, darling. Have I ever let you down?"

I thought about that one and then nodded to myself. "Okay, I'll do it. I love you grandma." And then the tingling sensation I had felt in my head vanished I knew her job with aiding me was over. That was the last I'd see or hear from her.

"Sasuke," I yelled. "Make sure Dr. Uchiha is concentrated on Kiba." He nodded. "Naruto, get the doctor to stand still." His face furrowed in question but he didn't ask about it. Instead, he rushed to Kiba's side and whispered into his ear.

~facepalm~

How more obvious could you be? The doctor was watching Naruto peculiarly, as was Kiba, but then he stepped forward and shouted to him. "Truce,"

No one moved.

Nice job, Kiba.

I aimed the bow and shut my right eye, concentrating on his bruise. "What are you talking about, mutt?" he hollered back unbelievingly. "What do you have up your tail?"

"Nothing," he said, buying time. "But I've realized something…"

I had to hurry. Kiba didn't have anything else to say; he knew now was my chance to shoot and he was counting on me to tie it all together. To pick up the pieces and put them together.

I released the arrow.

Naruto turned his head in time to see my arrow slice through the air. Kiba turned, and Sasuke and I watched the entire thing pass by. The arrow hit him, bull's-eye, right in his wound. Everyone watched in silence, waiting for him to fall over dead.

But he didn't.

"You..." my breath caught in my throat. "You think that old trick will work on me?" he scoffed manically, but you could tell he was trying hard not to show his fear.

"Dad," Sasuke said. He stepped forward, and as if by magic, his father fell to his knees. He took another step, and then another until he was by his side. "You were always the worst father in the world." He said, looking down on him bitterly. His father looked up at him, scowling. "I always blamed you for Itachi's death."

His father's eyes widened, and then he collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. Sasuke's lips quivered and tears welled in his eyes. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him into his chest, trying hard not to wince at the pain in his shoulder.

I knelt beside the doctor and pulled the arrow from his wound, looking down at him with a small smile. It was finally over. Kiba would be declared innocent and he could be with Hinata out in the open again. Neji and I would live happily ever after in his house, and Kazuma would too. Naruto and Sasuke would stay here in Konoha and we could all be friends.

I twisted in my spot to come face to face with my dearly loved boyfriend. "Neji," I whispered. And then I took the blade to his wound and pricked him. Everyone watched in suspense as nothing happened. Silence drowned out my heartbeat, although I didn't think that was possible with how furiously it was beating.

Had I failed?

And then suddenly, Neji's temple began to glow a bright, shimmery green. It was the prettiest color I had ever seen in my entire life, and it took my breath away. Green was always Neji's favorite color.

His eyes fluttered open, and the second his milky white orbs met mine, our lips crashed together in a passionate, tender kiss that matched the exact motions I had been feeling this entire time. The entire time I had been locked up in there for a whole week; the time Neji came to rescue me; the time Neji and I were at his house kissing; the time I was locked with Lee; when I was with Kazuma; when I saw Neji's limp form on the ground; when Dr. Uchiha stabbed Neji; when he awoke.

Anger, fear, suspense, worry, relief, heartbreak, passion, lust, pain...

There were just too many to name.

But Neji and I both felt them in the intensity of that kiss. All of them.

I pulled back to let him breathe, and the first thing I saw was his smile. Kami, how I missed that smile. It was even more breathtaking than the kiss.

Well, maybe not. (=^.^=)

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that extra long chappie :DD I know I did! The whole bow and arrow thing? I owe that to my beloved boyfriend, Inuyasha lol. Comment and tune in next time! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys :) So happy because this is the closest I've EVER gotten to having 100 reviews! :DD But I only have 98 and me being like MONK, I need 100 to be satisfied. So anyways, as we all know, Avatar: Legend of Korra is coming out on April 14. So, I'm going to finish this story today (hopefully) and work on finishing School Never Ends. Then I'll post chapter three for Let it Rock and start planning for my newest story which will come out after spring break: Avatar: Legend of Naruto! Woo hoo! All of my Avatar and Naruto fans are going to deff have to read this :)) And also, it will be Naruhina-sorry guys! And Nejiten and a bunch of others! **

"There you go," Neji said, rising to his feet while dusting cat litter off of his pants. "The cat room is all set up."

"Now it's time to set up my room!" Kazuma said excitedly. Neji and I shared a smile; mine being sympathetic and his being a tired one.

"Okay," Neji complied. The two of them left me to go unpack Kazuma's things in one of the guest rooms that happened to be across the hall from my new room. I looked around the room and admired our work. There were two litter boxes set up in either corner of the room; plenty of plush, round beds had been set up; cat toys littered the floor; Neji had set up a ramp against the wall for the cats to climb up, which then led to a second story in the room where there were more beds and plenty of windows for them to sunbathe in. He ordered a water bowl from a cat catalog that was set up like a fountain and cascaded water down the side in the shape of a dome. Another huge bowl of food sat beside it.

My cats were going to love this.

I left the room and returned with a cat carrier in each hand; each one holding two cats. I set them on the floor and left for the other two which contained the rest of my six darlings. When they were all in the room, I closed the door and unlocked the cages. They stepped out tentatively, sniffing around first before making their way towards the water fountain.

Nice choice.

"Hey Tenten," the door opened from behind me, startling both me and the cats. Neji's head popped in, and immediately a smile graced his lips. "So I take it they like their new home?"

I laughed. "More than like; and the water fountain is a huge hit." Neji closed the door behind him and took a seat next to me on the carpet. "I'm glad," he said. "Only the best for them, right?" I nodded.

"My cats come first."

"Well, what about me? I was almost killed and so far I've only had one kiss from you." I twisted my lips to the side, scrutinizing him for a moment. Then I leaned in and pecked him on the lips teasingly. I turned away as Neji let out a small, disgruntled growl.

"Calm down," I said, placing my hand on his. "So what did you want?"

Neji let out a sigh. "Kazuma wants you to help him unpack. He says he can't decide whether his Inuyasha collection should go on his book case or on the shelf behind his bed."

I laugh.

"Okay," I said, resigning from cat heaven to go help Kazuma with his "dilemma." When we reach his room, he's setting all of his manga collection on one of the bookshelves in the corner of the room. "Knock, knock," I said. Kazuma looked up and pounced on me the moment he saw my face.

"Tenten, _I can't decide_!"

"Well hurry up," I said with a laugh. "You don't want to hold everyone up for present opening, do you?"

It was Christmas night, nine o'clock to be exact, and everyone in the Hyuga manor had opted for opening presents once Kazuma and I had finished unpacking and settling in. Kiba and Hinata were at the police station right now, settling everything out with the cops and most likely showing them the Uchiha and Inuzuka's secret layer. Everything must have to be burned so no other Inuzukas or Uchihas could find it and start up with the army.

Getting Kazuma to settle down wasn't easy. Once we had gotten him down from where he was hanging on the wall, we all packed into the car Hinata drove to the hospital in and went to my house to pack up the cats and my and Kazuma's things. On the way to the Hyuga Manor, he woke up and realization sunk in. He started blubbering like a baby, and you couldn't blame him, he was only five.

Once I reassured him he was safe, it was time to break the news to him that both he and I were orphans. He didn't take it too lightly, of course, but he did handle it well. After his crying had subsided, I promised him that we would take dad and mom's bodies and bury them together in our backyard. Once the police uncovered all of the bodies, that is.

Then I told him that we would be living with the Hyugas in their mansion, and that seemed to brighten his mood; especially when I told him that the mansion had a dining hall, pool, bath house, game center, and that he would get his own room complete with whatever he wanted.

That definitely cheered him up.

"Presents!" Kazuma shouted. His sudden outburst tore me from my thoughts and made me jump a bit. Neji placed a steadying hand on my shoulder and pecked me on the temple reassuringly. I glanced over at the fresh, purple bruise adorning _his_ temple. I might have been able to save his life, but not his face. That would take time to heal.

"Alright," I said. "Put your Inuyasha collection on the bedpost and meet us downstairs when you're finished unpacking." He nodded and pranced back over to his pile of stuff. Neji and I exited the room and found ourselves on the couch in the living room. Hiashi was in the kitchen, watching the TV from where he stood, making hot chocolate with the deluxe and very complicated hot chocolate maker.

But their hot cocoa was amazing.

"The news?" I said, taking the mug from Hiashi's offering hands. "Are Kiba and Hinata back yet?"

"No," he said, offering a mug to Neji. "But they'll be back soon. And when they do, I'll bet you my entire life savings that it will be all over the news the moment they step through that door."

"That's a lot of money," I said with a laugh. "Are you sure you want to keep that bet?" Hiashi smiled the tiniest bit, but didn't answer.

"I hope they believe them." He murmured.

"Of course they will. " I said reassuringly. "Hinata's there; and what's more convincing than an innocent, beautiful Hyuga girl?"

Hiashi frowned.

"Kiba's been their number one suspect this whole time; and now that he's just showing up at the police station after all of this… It's like handing himself in on a silver platter." said Neji.

"Golden platter," Hiashi corrected. "Once they see his face there's no doubt they'll take him into custody without even hearing him out first. This is what they've been waiting for so long, and Kiba showing up there on his own is doing them a huge favor."

"But he didn't do it!" I argue stubbornly.

Neji hushed me. "Look," he said. He was pointing to the TV, which Hiashi had turned up the moment Neji mentioned it.

"They've already gotten a story?" I said. "But Hinata and Kiba aren't back yet."

Guess Hiashi owed me some money….

"Today, something startling and ever so delighting has happened. Kiba Inuzuka, Konoha's most wanted has showed up at the police station and turned himself in."

"WHAT!" we all shouted in unison. I face-palmed.

"He's come with his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga, the daughter of the famous Hiashi Hyuga." Said man cursed under his breath. Bad publicity. "Police say he and Hinata came bearing news." The reporter turned to a cop that looked oddly familiar. "Tell us what happened."

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his head. "He and the Hyuga girl came with news that they knew who the real culprit was and they had proof that the boy was innocent." The reported gave an astonished face for the audience. "They tried to pin it on Dr. Uchiha."

"You mean the most infamous doctor in all of Konoha?" the reporter clarified.

"That's correct, ma'am," he said, adjusting his police cap. Suddenly, there was screaming in the background. The cameras swiveled to show an angered Hinata who was thrashing in the arms of two police officers.

"He's innocent," she screeched. "We have proof!"

I jumped to my feet. "Hinata,"

"Damn it," Hiashi muttered. Neji and I turned to see him reaching for his car keys, hot cocoa abandoned on the counter.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked, getting to his feet as well.

"To save their sorry asses." He spit back. And before Neji or I could stop him, he was gone.

I slumped back onto the couch. "Neji," I said, pointing to the screen. He took his seat beside me and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Just give us a chance!" she shouted. "Please, we have proof! Why won't you listen to us?" she wriggled in their grips, kicking and squirming helplessly. "Let Kiba out! I demand you let him out!"

"Please calm down, ma'am," one of the police officers said politely.

"NO!"

And then Hiashi was there. Neji and I sucked in a breath as Hiashi took the microphone out of the shocked reporter's hand and shouted to the officers, "You give my daughter a chance to talk or I'll make sure that none of you get a paycheck for the rest of your miserable lives!"

All was quiet. Neji and I sweat dropped at Hiashi's outburst, but were surprised when one of the officers released Hinata, leaving the other one to drop her other arm in embarrassment. "Money can do wonders." I breathed.

"Thank you," Hinata said, brushing herself off. Hiashi handed the microphone to his daughter and folded his hands in front of his middle as she spoke. "Dr. Uchiha was behind everything. He concoct a plan to kill off as many humans in Konoha as possible and turn them into his puppets so he could create an army. He was planning on taking over Konoha, and possibly the whole world."

There was a burst of laughter from the cops and reporter. "Take over the world?" one of the cops said in between laughs.

"What about the evidence we have on Mr. Inuzuka? Does that mean nothing to you?" the familiar cop asked.

"Dr. Uchiha planted his hair there!" Hinata shouted.

"And how do you explain the werewolf thing? Was he a werewolf?"

"Well, you thought Kiba was a werewolf! Why not Dr. Uchiha? Or are you just bias?" The cop cleared his throat.

"Young lady, were going to need some proof first." Hinata crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I have proof." The camera swiveled back to the reporter who flashed the audience a smile.

"We'll be right back with more," she said. And then a commercial.

"That was interesting," I muttered.

"Hinata had to lie a bit, but as long as they can prove he did it then no one needs to know the real truth." Neji said.

"The truth about Sasuke and Naruto," I added. "And Kiba's dad."

"Actually," Neji said, standing up. "Maybe adding Kiba's father would benefit. They were alliances, and that would explain the hair left at the crime scene. Kiba's father had more of a chance at getting Kiba's hair than Dr. Uchiha."

"As long as everything's resolved, I don't care what they do." I said, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. There was a pause of silence and then I asked, "So, about Hinata's party…"

Neji shrugged. "We'll have it tomorrow." He said. "She's less likely to find out about the surprise party if we have it the day before her birthday."

I grinned. "Good idea,"

"We'll set everything up in Kiba's temporary home out back." He continued. "Kiba will have to make sure she doesn't go in there until tomorrow."

"If they get out by then." I pointed out.

"They'll have to. We open presents tonight."

Neji and I shared a small smile. I peered into my hot chocolate, trying to find my eyes in the pool of brown. Then I remembered the cop. The familiar cop. He was one of the cops that had been at my mother's crime scene. "That cop," I said. Neji draped an arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"What about him?" he asked.

"He was at my mother's crime scene." Neji was quiet. "I just… couldn't put my finger on it…where I had seen him, I mean… That's all."

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

Neji leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you for saving me."

"You can thank Ami for that one." I said with a laugh. Neji shook his head.

"No Tenten, I'm thanking you. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you." He looked down at his lap. "But I'd rather me than you."

"Neji!" I scolded. "Don't say that! Did you know I was swallowed by that huge ass salamander?" he shook his head, brows slowly furrowing. I nodded. "Yeah, it _ate_ me. I was stuck in there for a while, until Naruto and Sasuke cut me out…"

"It ate you?" he reiterated.

"Yeah. While you were unconscious. And all the while I was in there, I was thinking about you and how I'd risk my life for you any day." Neji cupped my cheek with one of his hands and gazed down at me lovingly.

"No wonder you smelled so terrible."

I tore away from his affectionate touch with a burst of laughter. He grinned, pleased that he had made me laugh. Then the door swung open. Neji and I turned at the same time to see Kiba, Hiashi and Hinata all step through the door. I jumped to my feet, Neji following suit.

"You got out?" I said, taken completely by surprise. "So fast?"

Hinata threw her arms around my neck and let out a breath. "Yeah," she said and pulled back. "We showed them the hideout. Even Dr. Uchiha's body. At first they didn't believe us, but then we showed them all of the puppets."

"Yeah, and Dr. Uchiha had a painting of himself hanging in one of the rooms." Kiba laughed. "They released me right after that."

I broke from Hinata's embrace to wrap my arms around Kiba's torso and bury my head in his chest. "I'm so glad," I said. I breathed in his scent and let out a relieved sigh. Kiba chuckled and pet my head, messing up my already unruly locks. I wiggled out of his grip and grinned up at him.

Neji gave Hinata a small hug before dismissing her back to Neji. "We should call Sasuke and Naruto," I suggested. "So they can open presents with us."

"But we'll see them tomorrow." Kiba said bemusedly.

Neji, Hiashi and I all face-palmed.

"While we see them tomorrow?" Hinata asked, confused. Neji shot Kiba a glare as I tried to cover up. Kiba's eyes widened when he realized what he had said and he started to laugh.

"Yeah," I laughed too. "Sasuke and Naruto were coming over tomorrow to give you your birthday present, Hinata."

"Oh," Hinata said. "That's nice. They didn't have to get me anything…"

"I guess they wanted to." I said hurriedly. "So, um, Kiba will go call them and I'm going to go get Kazuma."

And so the unwrapping begins.

XXXX

I leaned into Neji's chest, taking in the sight before us. Presents scattered the floor; wrapping paper blanketed the house; laughter filled the air. Hinata had loved the present I had gotten her, along with everyone else's presents. I'd gotten Neji a pair of Dr. Dre headphones to match my red ones, and he had gotten me some red, lacy underwear. I had blushed when I'd pulled them from the box while everyone else laughed their asses off. Sasuke had gotten Naruto a pair of boxers that had ramen on them while he had gotten Sasuke a jar of rare tomato sauce (Sasuke loves tomatoes.)

And you don't really need to know what everyone else got, but Kazuma was pretty excited about the Inuyasha underwear I'd asked Neji to order for him.

Suddenly, the room quieted down and the volume on the TV was turned up high. "They're playing it," Hiashi said.

"We're back with all of the juicy details for the murder case we like to call, The Puppet Files." I rolled my eyes at the name. How original.

"Once the police finally agreed to listen to the poor Hyuga girl, they found she was telling no tale. But once you get a load of this, you might just believe it is a tale. According to police, the Hyuga girl and her father led them to an underground cave that you could access through the Morgue of the Konoha Hospital. There were bodies of all kinds of villagers nesting down there, like a sea of forgotten memories."

Cheesy. Just plain cheesy. And some of the things she said didn't even sound interesting, the way she put them.

"We're going to take a tour down there right now! How exciting!" the camera zoomed out so we could see where they were standing. I clutched the fabric of the couch tightly in my hand. They were in the exact place Dr. Uchiha had kept my mother. "You can see the humans, who were attacked days, weeks, maybe even months ago, lying tangled in these roots." She takes some of the bindings in her hands, and a police officer swats her hand like a child who had just stolen a cookie.

"No touching," he said through gritted teeth.

The reporter gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Oh, look," she said, pointing to one of the puppets that was propped up on a chair, as if it were actually alive. I sucked in a breath. It was my mother. "Her mouth's been sewn shut! How gruesome!" she turned to the camera and looked the audience in the eyes. "Whoever's relative this is, I am so sorry."

Tears welled in my eyes, and I turned to see Kazuma trying to hold in a huge sob. Neji squeezed my hand and pulled me into his chest protectively. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hinata take Kazuma into her lap and rub his back soothingly. I'd have to thank her.

"I was there when this woman was killed," the officer from before, who I had recognized as one of the officers from my mother's case, was standing next to the reporter, a sullen look on his face. "She was one of the very first people attacked in this case. It was a bloody, mangled mess… I can't see how…Did he sew all of her pieces back together or…?" the man shuddered.

"Tenten," Hiashi said. I turned my head the slightest bit, the most I could with Neji's hand caressing my head to his chest. "I'm so sorry." I nodded my thanks.

"I'm glad this man got his justice." The reporter said with a super-hero tone to her voice. She was irritating the shit out of me. The camera zoomed in to a body bag, which I assumed Dr. Uchiha lay underneath. "This is Azumi Narakohi; thanks for watching."

The TV shut off.

"That was…" Kiba said.

"Depressing," Naruto finished obliviously. Kiba, Neji, Hiashi, Sasuke, and Hinata all shot him a pointed look to shut the hell up. He cowered away in fear, but instead of whimpering, I laughed. Everyone turned to me, especially Kazuma with huge, caramel tinted eyes.

"It's okay guys," I said. I slipped out of Neji's arms and placed a hand on his left knee. "I'm fine. Really." I turned to Kazuma. "And you should be too. I'll call the coroner tomorrow and ask they locate dad's body, and then send both mom and dad's bodies to our house. We'll have a memorial service for them, and we can get on with our lives. Seriously. That was then…This is now. It's in the past, and I want to get on with my life." I turned to look at Neji and gave him a small smile. "My life with you."

He smiled back and planted a kiss to my lips.

We parted at the sound of Kazuma giggling and looked up. Hinata was holding him in her arms as he dangled mistletoe over our heads.

"Merry Christmas, Neji," I said.

He pulled me into his arms and I nuzzled my cheek against his chest. "Merry Christmas, luv."

**Ok, so I hope it wasn't too bad. YIKES. I thought it was kind of bad, but anyways, the last chapter will be up next, so don't miss it! And I'll probably post it tonight…Maybe…Or tomorrow. Lol review, comment, message; you know the drill. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two~ the Finale:

Hinata's Birthday

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys .~ I just got finished writing chapter thirty one and am already started on the finale chapter! Are you proud of me or what? LOL So I hope you all like my story and comment, comment, comment- since this is the finale. Especially you shy ones-I want to know what you guys think (or thought.) So, check out my profile for other stories and upcoming stories :) Hope you all enjoyed this excruciatingly long story -_- **

"I think they should go over there." Neji said, pointing to the center of the ceiling. Kiba shook his head and pointed to the right side of the room where a table was set up for all of Hinata's presents to rest on.

"No, Neji, the silver streamers should go over the present table. It only makes sense. I mean, it would make the presents look so much more extravagant." Neji grunted.

"Big words, flea bag."

A spark of electricity shot between the two quarreling men's eyes. "Actually," I said, cutting in. "Kiba's right." Said "flea bag" grinned in triumph. "But that's only because the chocolate fountain is going in the center. If there were streamers above it, the whole thing would look tacky. Plus the streamers might get into the chocolate sauce."

Kiba shrugged. "Fleas or not, I was right."

"At least he admits it," Neji mumbled.

"Kiba, aren't you supposed to be keeping Hinata company right now? You know, so she doesn't come in here by accident while looking for you?" I asked, hands on hips. Kiba shrugged.

"She's in the tub."

"So go keep her some company." I say. Neji shoots me a pointed look but I ignore it. "Come on, it's her birthday. Well, tomorrow will be anyways. Let her have some fun. It's not fair we get to but she doesn't." I raised my eyebrows at Neji, who was blushing the slightest bit.

"Do whatever the hell you want, Inuzuka." Neji said, turning his back to him. Kiba grinned.

"So we're back to the last name thing again, huh? I thought we were friends back there, but I guess it was only temporary."

"The fate of the world was at stake." Neji answered coldly. "I couldn't let _your _differences get in the way of saving the human race."

"And cats," I added.

"What do you mean my differences?" Kiba asked, poking Neji in the back. Neji whipped around, his hair, which was braided down his back, swinging up and over his shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"Afraid of a few fleas, Hyuga?" Kiba taunted.

"Okay guys," I said, placing a hand on each of their chests. "I think it's time for a break. Kiba, go to Hinata." He let out a breath through his nose and exited the room with the slam of a door. I turned to Neji and let my free hand slide up beside my other one. "Come on," I said. "How about some tea?"

"No," he said, turning his back to me. "We need to finish the decorations. The party's in three hours." I scoff.

"You can't block everyone out, Neji." I said. "I thought I'd finally gotten past that barrier that you put up, but I guess I was wrong." I cross my arms over my chest and let out a tiny huff.

"I'm not blocking anyone out," Neji says, turning back to face me. His face softens when he sees my expression. "I'm just stressed. With the party and everything that's gone on up until now… I need a rest. My head is throbbing and my bruise-oh Kami, my bruise…! Don't even get me started on it."

"Ok, so take a break." I said, lifting my fingers to caress his temple. He winces and I draw back. "You need a break. You said it yourself, and now that you have, I'm not letting you do anything until you've sat down and had some tea."

Neji sighed. "Fine," he said. "Get me some tea. Have me sit; but if this party is set back even a minute later than its original time, then-" I cut him off, placing my lips on his and weaving my fingers in and out of his braid loops.

I break away and smile. "Jasmine of Oolong?"

"Jasmine"

XXXX

"Yup," I said. "Of course. I'll pick him up around three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Thank you so much. I'm glad you and your family were safe throughout the entire attacking on the village. Haha, anyways, I'll see you in a few. Thank you again, bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. "Ok, Kazuma, you're going to Konohamaru's house to sleep over tonight. Is that good with you?"

Kazuma nodded. "I can bring all of my Inuyasha manga!" I laughed.

"I don't think you can bring all of them, but maybe a few." I said, ruffling his hair playfully. He glared up at me, but replaced it with a smile in a matter of seconds. "I think Moegi will be there, too. But she isn't sleeping over with us. That would be gross." He stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes. I laughed.

"You're right," I agreed, walking him to the door. "That would be gross." I picked up the luggage from the bottom of the stairs and hurried him out of the house. "I'm taking Kazuma over to Konohamaru's house!" I call to whoever's listening. Kiba and Hinata are in the bath house and Neji's asleep, taking a small nap.

When we arrive at Konohamaru's house, I park the car and sit for a while. "Kazuma," I said, turning off the radio. He looked over at me, a question on the tip of his tongue. "Are you still sad about mom and dad?" he turns away from me so I can only see the side of his face, but he isn't crying. His lips are pressed together in a thin line.

"Yes," he whispered. "But I'm not going to think about it anymore." His voice grows steadier and louder as he speaks, and soon enough he's looking me in the eyes with determination. "Like you said last night. I want to be strong like you, Tenten." I smiled, feeling the same stinging in my eyes that I've felt nearly every day for the past month, whether it be for good or bad reasons.

This was a good reason.

I leaned over a pulled him in for a hug. Then I kiss the top of his head and shoo him off, wiping my eyes and laughing as he skips up to ring the doorbell, waving back at me like a maniac. I turn on the radio and back out as soon as Konohamaru's mother waves me away with a smile. As I drive away, I listen to the Delilah Show. They always play the best variety of music, and her advice seemed pretty good. Especially today.

"If you've ever felt like something wasn't going right in your life, then you aren't alone." She says through the speakers with that soft spoken voice that always makes me feel better. I settle into my seat and let out a long breath. "But just remember, that walking the path of life is just your job. You can't take a detour, and you can't stop in the middle of the path to cry because you've lost the way. You need to keep walking. Keep walking, and you'll eventually find your way out of that dark, scary place. You'll be in a brighter, happier place. Remember that tonight."

I nod to myself. "I will," I promise. And then she plays the song "You're My Angel," by Aerosmith and I feel a lot better.

XX

I rap softly on Neji's bedroom door before calling his name. When he doesn't answer, I open the door just a crack and peer in. He's fast asleep in his bed, curled in a tiny ball with his pillow tucked under his chin and braid ruined and matted to the bed sheets. I smile softly and close the door. I decide that I'll finish with the decorations while he finishes his nap. Then we can add the finishing touches together and get ready and dressed for the party.

I jog down the stairs and exit the mansion, crossing the yard and entering the party room. Everything's almost finished. We've finished with the decorations and the present table and chocolate fountain are done. All we need is the food and everything will be perfect. I enter the kitchen and start carrying platters of food from the fridge to the appetizer table.

Suddenly, the door swings open and all I can do is scramble to hide the plate of stuffed mushrooms behind me. Naruto and Sasuke enter the room, looking around in awe. I let out a breath. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Woah, you sure don't need one of those." Naruto says, pulling me in for a small hug. Sasuke waves with a small, awkward smile and I smile back. Then Naruto releases me and starts talking. "So when's the party? You need any help? Where are Neji and Kiba?"

"Neji's taking a small nap. He was too stressed; and Kiba's with Hinata, stalling her." I answer, turning back to the platter of stuffed mushrooms I nearly smushed in my trying to conceal them. "The party will be at eight tonight, so I have to finish getting all of the food on the table." I turn back to them. "You guys want to help?"

"Sure," Naruto agrees enthusiastically.

"Naruto, she means setting up. You know that, right? You aren't actually allowed to eat the food." Sasuke says with a knowing look on his face. I smile as Naruto's face reddens.

"Yeah, whatever." He dismisses. "I won't touch the pudding."

"It's the ramen I'm worried about." I say with a grin. Sasuke returns it and then we get started. By the time we're finished, the table's full from side to side with dishes, bowls, platters and anything else you'd put food on.

"It looks good." I say, wiping my brow.

"Good? It looks delicious." Naruto chimes in. Sasuke laughs.

"I'm taking the dobe. If he stays here any longer, we'll have a huge problem on our hands."

"Yeah," I agree. "The chefs already left."

We share a laugh and then Sasuke takes Naruto's hand and leads him away. They stop at the door and he turns back with a smile. "I'll see you at eight." Then he and Naruto are gone and I'm left to go wake Neji and tidy up.

XX

The party turned out to be a huge hit. I wore a tight, red mini dress with black flats. My hair was down in loose curls and I had my bangs swept to the side. Neji wore a black suit with a red tie to match me. He had to redo his braid and spray it with a special hair softening product. Neji was very fond of his hair.

Sasuke and Naruto wore matching black suits; Naruto's tie was orange and Sasuke's was blue. Both of them had their hair gelled back, and I had to admit, they looked like a pair of studs.

"Here," I said to Neji. I took his braid in my hands, careful not to mess it up, and slung it over his shoulder. "It looks better that way." I flattened out a few strands of hair that framed his left cheek and smiled. He returned it tenfold and leaned in to kiss me. That's when the doors opened.

"Oh my Kami," I breathed as Hinata stepped into the room. Her milky lavender orbs widened in surprise and a hue of pink adorned her porcelain cheeks.

"Kiba," she says, slapping him softly in the gut. He drapes an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his chest, whispering something into her ear. She laughs and pecks him on the chin. Then she climbs down the stairs to greet everyone.

Hinata was wearing a deep purple silk dress that tightened around her torso and then rippled down her legs, stopping just before her ankles. She wore black, strappy heels and her hair was up in a braided bun, her bangs framing her face beautifully.

"She looks amazing," I comment to Neji. He nods in agreement and leads me toward her and Kiba. "Hey," I greet. Whoever she was talking to a moment ago waves and runs off to meet another friend, leaving the birthday girl to me and Neji.

"You look gorgeous," I comment. Hinata grins in thanks and leans in to hug me.

"You do too," she says.

"Kiba," Neji addresses. "How did you get Hinata to show up wearing that? It was a surprise party."

"Oh," Kiba says, eyebrows raised. "So now that I've done something extraordinary you call me by my first name? No mutt or flea bag tagged to the end?" Neji sighs.

"Fine. Ass sniffer, how did you get her to wear that?" Kiba growls, but lets it go to brag about his amazing plan.

"I told Hinata that I wanted to have a fashion show. Take pictures with her all dolled up, and then all dolled _down_, if you catch my drift." Hinata blushed furiously, and I have to press a palm to my lips to keep myself from laughing.

"So I guess Hinata isn't wearing anything under this dress?" I say with a laugh. Hinata's face reddens even more, if possible, and swats me in the arm.

"Shut up," she mumbled with a small smile.

"No, she's wearing the lingerie I got her for Christmas." Kiba grins cheekily and nudges Neji in the side. "Great minds think alike."

"No, but dim-witted mutts do tend to steal ideas, don't they?" Neji retorts.

"Hinata!" Said girl and I turn around to see Ino and Sakura, each with their dates tagging along beside. Lee looks happy as ever, a lot better than when I last saw him. He's dressed in a green suit (no surprise) and is wearing a pink tie to match Sakura's pink, sparkly, strapless dress. Ino's wearing a baby blue mini dress with only one strap. Her hair is in a bun and she's wearing a tiara. Shikamaru's in a grey suit with a blue tie, looking more bored than I've ever seen him before.

"You look amazing, you two." Sakura gushes. Ino nods in agreement.

"Ditto," I say, winking. Then I turn my attention to Lee as Sakura and Ino congratulate Hinata on her turning eighteen. "Lee, it's nice to see you're okay." He nods.

"You too, Tenten. Honestly, I didn't think you'd come out of there alive." Neji tugs on my arms and whispers something into my ear. My eyes widen. I had almost forgotten. But that would have to wait until the end of the party. I rolled my eyes at Lee. "Yeah Lee, thanks a lot."

XX

When the party's over, the only ones left are Kiba, Hinata, Neji and I. Hiashi and Hanabi left an hour earlier than the teenagers had to get some sleep, leaving us to clean up. But that would have to wait. Right now, only one thing was important.

"Hinata," Neji says. He takes her hand. "Tonight's the night." She nods.

"I become a vampire." She whispers. Her eyes are full of fear and excitement.

"Do you want to be one?" Neji asks suddenly. It takes me aback that he would even think of asking that question. Of course she didn't want to be one, she was terrified of vampires. But she didn't have a choice.

"W-what?" she stammers.

"Fuck off, Neji," Kiba says, irritated. "You know as well as every other fucking person in the world that she doesn't want to be one. She doesn't want to be _dead_."

"Vampires aren't dead, birdbrain." Neji retorts. He glances up at the sky, and the full moon above mirrors his milky orbs.

"You mean dog brain, right?" Kiba derides. Neji ignores him, though, and says something else. Something that takes us all back even further than his last question.

"It's a full moon." He turns back to Hinata. "I was doing some research. While we were reading and looking up on things while Tenten was in Sasuke's captivity… I came across something."

Hinata's eyes widened. "You mean I don't have to be a vampire?" she asks excitedly. Neji shakes his head.

"Not if you really don't want to."

My head is spinning. And I'm sure everyone else's heads are too.

"But there's a catch."

"Well, what is it then?" Kiba asks hurriedly. Neji's annoyance is showing clear on his face and he doesn't even try in the least bit to hide it.

"You can avoid becoming one mythical create if only you become another in place of that." He answers. We're all silent. "You can't evade your fate of being a mythical creature-it's in your blood and you're going to have to deal with that." He turned to Kiba. "But if you'd rather be one of…them…then he can change you. But only tonight."

"Because it's her birthday?" I ask.

"NO," Neji answers. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Most people would kill to have this chance, Hinata. On your eighteenth birthday, you turn into a mythical creature. But if your birthday falls on a full moon then you can be turned into a different mythical creature. A werewolf and a werewolf only."

He turns back to Hinata.

"It's all on you."

She doesn't even give it time to consider. Instead, she pounces on Neji, strangling him in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she demanded.

"I didn't know if your birthday would fall on a full moon." He said with a shrug. She smiles before leaning in and giving him a brotherly peck on the cheek. Or, more like a cousinly… never mind.

"Okay," Kiba says, rubbing his hands together with an excited grin. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing," Neji says.

Kiba face-palms.

"What?" he shouts. "What do you mean "nothing?" Aren't we supposed to mate or something?"

"This isn't Twilight," Neji says, annoyed. I catch his brow twitching slightly. "All we have to do is have Hinata undress and step in the lake over there under the reflection of the full moon." He points to a lake far out back. "Then Kiba, I guess we will need you. You'll transform into a werewolf and wade in with her. You two sit in there for about three minutes and there you have it. You've got a tail, slimy tongue and dirty coat."

Kiba smacks him on the back of the head, then takes Hinata's hand and they start off towards the lake. Neji takes in a long breath through his nose and I smile. "Neji," I say. "Thank you. I know you knew how much Hinata was afraid of being a vampire. And I also know how much you hate Kiba and his dog attributes. That was really sweet of you. And surprising."

Neji shrugs and pulls me in for a kiss. Then we head off in their direction just in time to find Hinata and Kiba (in his wolf form) in the middle of the lake. She's got her arms around his neck and her face burrowed in his chest. Kiba takes his teeth and starts to untie her hair from its elaborately braided bun.

Her hair cascades down her back in bluish black waves that shine fluorescent in the moonlight. I smile to myself. "She sure is gorgeous," I say.

"But so are you." Neji pulls me closer to him, and we watch as the water starts to ripple and a bright, blue light shines on the water. When the light has vanished, all that's left is two werewolves; one with a fuzzy, caramel coat and the other with a silky, sapphire one. Neji and I gape in awe, watching as Kiba rakes her over, checking out all of her new wolf attributes.

When they come prancing out in wolf form, I drop to my knees and stare into her lavender eyes that match so well with her new coat of fur. Then I wrap my arms around her neck, not caring about the water that soaks through my two hundred dollar dress. Then I lean back and kiss her nose. She sneezes in my face and we both laugh; mine being a normal, human one and hers being more of a howl.

"Hinata," Neji says. She looks up at him with big, milky eyes. "You…look better that way." He sighs and kneels down beside me to ruffle her fur a bit. Her lips curve up in a smile and she and Kiba nuzzle heads for a moment.

"But we're going to have to do something about that smell." I say with a laugh.

"Ugh, I know, wet dogs smell horrible." Neji says in agreement.

Kiba lifts his head into the air and howls up at the moon. I smile and watch as Hinata follows suit. Then I nudge Neji in the side and we're all howling toward the moon.

"Hey Neji?" I whispered, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me a vampy?"

**OK so OWARI! YES I'M FINALLY FINISHED! Woo hoo! So, how did you like the ending? I just thought of that when I was doing the scene for the party. I was like, "Woah that would be so cool!" So, comment PLEASE. I reeeally want to know what you all think .~ And a happy Spring Break! **


	33. NOTICE

NOTICE:

Hey guys! So, this is just a notice telling you all about the sequel to this story: Frostnip. Summary: "Neji, will you make me a vampy?"

Problems rise after Hinata in made a werewolf, and Neji and Tenten must deal with the Hyuga Houritsu when they try to get rid of Hinata. But in trying to save her life, other lives are affected: Neji and Tenten's. When they are sent to Mount Fuji to complete a ritual to untangle the mess they've made, they find something peculiar. Hinata's grandmother. In the flesh. And she comes bearing a warning.

I cannot guarantee I'll have this out before or after summer, but I will definitely start it next year! It's just so hard when I have six other stories to write. So, I hope you all stick around long enough to read the sequel, Frostnip.


End file.
